The Simpsons Porn Zone (Status: Closed for now)
by FanficThinker
Summary: Warning! This is a The Simpsons Sexy short stories,it may contain strong Language,sex scenes who will have besides nudity, Incest,shotacon,rape and many other sorts of sexual fetishes that will have a chance to be here but no disgusting or weird mess up will be here. If you dont feel Comfortable around this material then please,go somewhere else. Enjoy! I ALSO ACEPPT IDEAS
1. Colonel Homer

**A/N: I always wonder what would Happen If Homer ever agrees to have sex with all the womans who had show interest on him**

* * *

Remember how Homer Simpson is a Fat guy with no hair or intelligence but even someone like him got the hearts of some woman's in his life? the good thing homer had was that no matter what woman try to seduce him he never cheat on her, but what IF the temptation was beyond his command? What if he goes for it when the chances appeared? It was happening in that right moment in a trailer when Lurleen Lumpkin revealed her feelings for Colonel Homer.

Lurleen: Homer I Love you.

Homer: What?

Lurleen: You help me a total stranger to follow my dream and never asked anything for it like other mans I met.

Homer: Geez Lurleen I am married man you know? I love my wife and…Daughters.

Lurleen: Please colonel homer I know I asking too much, just have one night of love with me.

Homer: Mmm…I not sure I supposed to do this.

Lurleen: Not even if I do this?

She unbuttons her shirt letting out some cleavage and slowly revealing her big boobs holded by her bra who those big babies where hided by her clothes.

Lurleen- You wanna know what? *grope her tits* I would go all the way with you.

Homer: Ohhh! Booobies...

*Homer Brain*

Homer: What should I do Brain?

Brain: Go for it man, when are you going to have another chance to have sex with another woman like that? Look to her boobs.

Homer: What about Marge?

Brain: She doesn't need to know, go there and do some Sweet love to her and then take of those clothes burn then and then you take a shower to take the smell out, in the end put some normal clothes and say to her that in the end she means all for you she will fall for it like always.

Homer: Wow you are smart Brain.

Brain: I have my moments when I want it.

Homer: ahnnn isn't supposed to roll some flashback about my life or something?

Brain: I don't know man, all the blood is going to your other head in your pants I need to shut it down a little.

*Back to reality*

Homer: Ahgnnn…Just this time I guess?

Lurleen: Ohh i'm so happy!

She hugs him pressing her tits on his chest and kisses homer making him feel her tongue in his mouth, another woman besides his Wife was there willing to do anything he wants, it was an affair but his heart beats fast and she feels something big poking her leg.

Lurleen: Ohh I see my colonel has a weapon between his legs

She take his belt and start to take his pants off, then she sees his dick Twitching to get out of his underwear and when she take it out she receive a dick slap to her face.

Lurleen: Ouch.

Homer: Oh! Sorry I guess I am more excited than normal.

Lurleen: No wonder your wife is so jealous of me and you, she don't want anyone to get this fat dick away from her.

Getting on with it she Start to put her hand in his Dick,she could feel it Throbbing getting hard like rock, she start to hand job him up and down.

Homer: (she is just using her hands and it feels so good Aagh Nnnnnnnn, Doing this with another woman besides my wife makes me so hard)

A mix feeling of pleasure and shame go to his head but once Lurleen Start to put her mouth in his dick all he could think was…

Homer: Ohhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes! YES! This is the stuff.

Lurleen: I see you are enjoying it, I almost can't put all of this in my mouth I think Marge is not better than me?

Homer: Marge Blowjobs are amazing too but for me to get one thing that goes beyond normal marry sex it needs to be a special occasion.

Lurleen: So she likes to think she is shy? How cute, I show you what real sex is Colonel Homer.

The country singer start groping Homer Balls and making her suck movements faster making him go wild with the sucking machine she was, he holds her head making her go throat deep.

Homer- IM CUMMING!

The fat guy blow his load inside her mouth as Lurleen swallow her lover cum Without letting a drop go down.

Homer: WOHOO! ahnnnnnnn! Marge not always Swallow but when she does it means she is happy with me.

Lurleen: How about you do whatever you want to me instead of wasting time trying to make your wife think if she will or not give you something? *lay in the floor*

Homer: *drools* whatever I want.

Having his moment to do whatever he wants, Homer goes to her boobs groping them with his hands, putting his face on them and sucking them like candy like he never did that before he was normally lazy but that night he was full of energy making her Moan.

Homer: hmmmmmm tasty.

Lurleen: ahnnnnnn Colonel Homer you make me so wet.

Homer: ok lady if you going to do anything I want you to, then get on four in the floor and get ready for homer.

Lurleen obeys with Pleasure showing her ass up to it almost making him cum by the sight; he put his hands to her butt cheeks and gives her a slap making her moan.

Homer: Ok Homer time to show what you can do.

He start to put his dick inside her pussy, it was wet so it slide it down right away making Both of them moan, the feeling was amazing as Homer start pounding her fast, he was enjoying this more than doing it with his wife, she didn't had enough time for sex or do the things he want to this was amazing.

Lurleen: Faster! Deeper! Harder!

Homer: Ahgnnnn I don't go intense like this in a while I CUMMING ! AHHHHHNHHNHNHHHN!

Lurleen: YES! AHGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

He cum inside her womb letting the Sperm Fill her up as they were sweaty and tired.

Homer: ahgnn…ahgnnn wow…oh SHIT I came inside.

Lurleen: Don't worry I took the pills in case you would stay with me.

Homer: Phew thank god, I really enjoyed this time together.

Lurleen: I wish you could stay with me.

Homer: I can't I have kids to raise and even if we try to get together eventually someone would find out about it.

Lurleen: Will we ever meet and fuck again?

Homer: Don't worry something tells me this is not the last time we see each other.

After that Secret Affair Homer gave up on being Lurleen Lumpkin manager, take those clothes away and get back the love of his not so jealous Wife anymore, That night Homer Secret was never revealed, the Affair that he got with a sexy Country music Babe and something tells him that one day they will meet again.


	2. Really Drunk

Selma was Alone at her apartment right now Since Patty had somehow find a date for her and the other sister was just on her Robe feeling sorry for herself.

But before she could groan on how she is wasting her weeked someone knocks on her door.

Selma: Who knocks at the door at this hour?

When the Bouvier sister get up to awnser it she is surprised by no one else but Homer Simpson who seemed to be drunk.

Homer: Im Hooome! Doh!

He said falling face first on the floor like a drunkyard

Selma: What the! agh its you! And youre drunk! What a surprise...What do you want here fatso?

The sister said not very happy that she was now with her less favorite person in the world.

Getting back on his feet like nothing happen he begins to talk again.

Homer: Cmon babe,can i have a hug from my wife?

Selma: (Great,now he is so drunk he has no idea where he is if he is thinking im Marge)

But before she can say something Homer Hugs her like he said he wanted.

Homer: Come here Babe.

Selma: ugh!

His hands grope and Squeeze around Selma Soft and plumpy ass feeling its softnes over her robe who dared hiding her true thickness.

Selma: Hey Pal! Watch where your fat hands are y-

Stopping from talking Selma felt a Huge Bulge rubbing against her Robe.

Selma: (What the Fuck?)

Breaking from the hug she holds him by the shoulders while looking at his crotch with her eyes wide in pure shock and surprise.

Selma: OH MY GOD! Is that your Dick? I thought it was your knee or something holy shit!

The bouvier was not expecting Homer to have such massive member hided on that fat body of his and all the while Homer was just grinning stupidly.

Selma: (H-how Can Marge handle this monster ? C-could i be able to handle it?)

The man not wanting to wait anymore starts to take off his pants letting out his huge yellow member and heavy balls out grabbing it and aiming at her like a weapon.

Homer: Enough chit chat,are you going to suck this sausage or you would like me to do it on your ass first?

Selma: (Holy moly! This is wrong,its my sister Husband but...that is the biggest dick i ever seen...what do i do?)

Some time Later...

Homer was on Selma room and sitting down with his huge dick still up for the action. Selma was dressed up Like Marge to make it more convincing to his drunk delusion.

Homer: Why change your clothes?

Selma: Just to get prettier for you hehe (Lucky i have this Marge dress)

Yep Selma decided to have some sex with Homer after all. She was wearing her sister dress now showing of all her curvaceous hips that show her amazing big booty.

Selma: What do you think? i am pretty with this?

She said lifting her dress a little with her hand. Homer only points at his dick while holding it.

Homer: You see this? The dick demands attention,now do your duty as my wife.

She gets on bed with his and going to his dick to start the sucking of that member.

Selma: Ok Honey, let Marge suck this big piece of me-

Homer: I said More sucking and less talking bitch.

The Fat guy grabs Selma by her hair and forces his dick way into her throat putting more and more into it.

Selma: (Hm...big,so big,its gonna...)

Homer: Ahhhn Now this is what i call a nice blow.

The yellow bastard starts moving her head in and out from his dick like she was his toy to facefuck all he wanted at his own pace getting his dick all sloppy in her saliva and he dint care how she was feeling right now with his tongue handing out his mouth he only cared about pleasure.

Selma: (I cant breath...Im gonna pass out)

She felt his massive lenght on her mouth going in and out like no tomorrow and then she felt large amounts filling her mouth making her gag. Homer let go of her head which she lets out his fluids from it being able to breath.

Homer: Phew! That is some pre cum out of the way

Selma: (Only pre-cum?)

Homer: Time to worship that cunt of yours honey.

Selma: What? oh ye-yeah whatever you said Homey.

The Wman sit down on the bed spreading her legs as Homer is slowly about to penetrate her entirely.

Selma: Can i ask you a favor Homey?

Homer: Yes,yes whatever

Selma: Can you call me selma? ughnn!

Her puss was now getting penetrated.

She could feel how big it was inside of her getting more and more warm.

Homer: Like your sister? Weird but ok?

Thrusting his hips now on missionary position Homer proceeds to fuck her hard

Homer: Do you like this Bitchy Selma?

Selma: Yes! I am loving it Homer

Homer: You like this big Sausafe Selma?

Selma: Is this best in the world *gropes her tits* I like how it fucks me

Homer: What about Marge Selma?

Selma: As long as your cock is inside me pounding it hard i dont care.

The bald man now turn her on the on her sides and fucks her hard lifting her leg up.

Homer: Now tell me! who owns this ass?

Selma: AHNN! Your Huge cock! it was made for this only moment! (His cock is driving me mad! its so big and hot ahnnn fuck)

They soon change positions and now Homer is pounding her from behind making the bed creak with every shake.

Homer: Can i cum inside Selma?

Selma: yes! On my pussy,on my ass,on my mouth. Or any orifice! fill me with your cum!

She was begging already lost on the pleasure she yearned for so long to fill her up.

With that The fat man groans as he lets out dozens of more streams of white thick an warm sperm shots on her inside with no sign of stopping his hips from moving. Selma moans are loud and fills the place with its sounnds with her mouth open and tongue handing out with her face going into lust.

Selma: OHHHH! You are cumming so much! I love it! Youre filling my belly! Now i am your slut Homey!

She lost count how many times she had cum while getting fucked,now she was laying down on her belly in the bed taking back all the air she lost on this sex moment as Cum leaks from her pussy in thick fluids.

Selma: Ohh god! ohh god! what a fucking fuck (It came so freaking much)

Homer: Welp i gues its time to go back home *Unzips pants back on*

Selma: What are you saying? You are home remember?

Then surprising her for a moment Homer grabs her chin and make her look in his eyes.

Homer: I knew it was you since the start Selma Bouvier, Now remember your ass is mine now got it?

Letting her go he walks to the door.

Homer: I call you when i need your fat ass again.

Selma: O-ok.

Getting out by the door the fat man is gne as Selma looks down trying to understand this.

Selma: Huh...now i am the bitch of this city more hung guy...Woohoo!.

* * *

 **A\N: Chapter Based on maxtlat Work and his pics.**


	3. Give your sister a little Help?

It was a stormy night and right now only two people where on the Simpsons residence since Homer was on a road trip with the kids. Sure it seemed like a bad idea but for some reason Marge dint seem to care right now.

Besides the Blue haired woman there was also her Sister Patty who was with her to make her some company. They where now sitting on the couch talking to each other.

Marge: Thank you for staying Patty.

Patty: No problem Marge its a pleasure. I also wanted to tell you something that happened with me.

Marge: What is it?

Patty: I took this pill by that Guy named Flink that was suppose to make me young according to him but it gavem e weird sideeffects.

Marge: How could you do that? testing things like that is dangerous. What effects did it gave you?

The sexy and milf Marge said so to her Sister.

Patty: Fine but try not to freak out.

The sister then lift up her dress with her hands and shows a huge Bulge forming on her panties. Marge gasps at that not knowing what she was actually seeing.

Marge: What the!

Patty: I got a penis now Marge. A big and veiny hard cock that twitches all the time and the effects are for one week. I cant sleep or do anything right until i masturbate three times to make it go down.

Marge: Oh my god! Patty this is crazy.

Patty: I need your Help Marge.

Marge: What can i do?

Patty: You need to help me get relieve or else i will go insane and end up raping someone. I cant masturbate anymore! its not enough.

She said begging for her sister to basically have incest with her.

Marge: Oh lord this is not a thing we should do but i cant turn my head on your time of need. Maybe i can be of some assistance.

Patty: Ohhh! thank you Marge.

The smoker then takes off her dress and removes her panties letting her foot long hard looking cock out for freedom surprising Marge at the size of the biggest dick she saw on her life

Marge: Oh dear! This is massive.

Patty: It also feels amazing. I never thought guys orgasm could feel that amazing. Now i know why all of them have pussy in their heads to think. I also do that but you know...never fucked anyone with a dick before.

Not really sure yet of this Marge relutantly starts to get a grip of Patty sausage on her hand. It felt warm and it twitches as she moans by the touch,starting to stroke it slowly up and down the handjob was now going.

Marge: Oh my god! Your balls are the size of oranges! How did he manage to do this to you not on purpose?

Patty: ahnnh! Cmon Marge give me more love.

Marge: I just hope no one ever finds out about this hmmm.

The blue haired woman starts to go more foward and puts the tip of her sister dick on her mouth to suck off while her hands are now busy. Left one stroking her and right one squeezing as much of her balls as possible.

Patty: Ohhh! ohhh! yeah thiss is it! thats the stuff!

She said clenching her hands on the couch. Losing control on pleasure Patty grabs Marge head and shoves her entire lenght on her throat,she was on surprise and could not do anything to prevent her sister to use her head like a toy as she pulls it up and down on her dick many times getting all of it slippery.

Patty: YES ! YES! YES! MORE! MORE!

Making Marge gag with her cock all covered in saliva she get up from the couch and begins to hump her and facefuck her hard moving her hips fast like never before. Marge was getting the most hardcore blowjob she could muster and also against her will for now but the hardest would still come.

Patty: AHNNNNN! I CUMMING!

The bouvier sister gives a final thrust as her balls get ready to unload streams of thick warm semen down Marge throat while her eyes where going up her head and Patty tongue hanging around her mouth filling her sister stomach with her seed for good ten seconds before pulling it out making a mess on the floor with some of it that had fallen.

Patty: Ahn...this was great.

The blue haired woman falls on the floor coughing up getting back air from what had just happened to her and this was by far not what she expected to happen. Patty look at her sister trying to get back her oxigen and looks at her nice and round booty! It was such a waste to have such amazing body to that fat fool. Soon enough she moves herself on the same level as her sister and grabs her big ass cheeks with her hands making her yelp.

Marge: P-Patty?

Patty: I bet you never had a big one like this before. Thank you for the pleasure Marge,now allow me to give you a true humping.

Getting in Doggystyle position Patty starts to slide her dick inside Marge wet pussy who makes her moan loudly all the while having such dick getting inside her like that was even more embarassing then having an orgasm for getting so wet by having her sister fuck her face.

Marge: HMMMNNG!

Paty: FUCK! So tight! Hmm yeah Marge just the way i thought it would be,having a dick never seem so good like right now.

Starting to move her hips in and out she is now humping her own sister from behind with her big futa dick and dint seem to mind her asking to go slower. Pumping her lenght like the world was about to end and making moanings fill the room enough to make someone wake up from the grave.

Patty: Annnnh! ahnn! ahnn! This is so intense

Marge: Hann ahnn! ahnnN! s-stop please!

Patty: Marge! I love your PUSSY!

She said as her balls clench and she lets out the biggest moan together with loads of sperm inside her sister womb while holding her tight who also was screaming making a mess on the floor in all sort of fluids coming from them.

After that the Smoker woman takes her dick away from Marge pussy and now was finally limp and smaller.

Patty: Just in case you dont know but this sperm is not fertile enough to make someone pregnant i check it.

Marge: Hnn! m-my vagina...you got me so hard. I cant feel my legs.

Patty: It will Pass Marge. I am gonna go in the shower clean myself. Feel free to join in sweet cheeks.

She said spanking Marge ass as she moans from that and now wonder what she got herself into for the next week.


	4. Reward

Based on the episode Beware My Cheating Bart where Shauna and Bart become a couple for a limited time.

Shauna chalmers the Big boobed girl with G-cup sized Breasts Escaped from trouble after Bart Simpson took the blame for her for shoplifting and now after he escaped too from the Shop guard she had brough him up to one of the empty stores and with that she closed the only exit without him knowing.

Bart: Hey the first time we lost Maggie was in this store

Shauna: Bart i want to give you Thank you gift for helping me out.

Bart: What can i girl possibly have that i would want?

Shauna: How about something you never know you wanted until you received?

Bart: Haha im paying up to se-

In that moment Shauna lift of her shirt revealing that she was not wearing a bra as her huge tits just flop out from her thin shirt prison and now they where in this field of vision taking all the words from his throat and now he was silently staring at them. Those tits where so big they look like melons in size and the way they shake up and down when she removed her shirt was so outstanding,The feelings brewing inside Bart simpson where out of his grasp.

Bart: (AY CARUMBA!) A-ahn...

Shauna: Hmm...You know Bart you are just like me. Mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and potentially dangerous as one would say.

She said removing her shirt and throwing on the ground not worring about covering herself. Then she walks towards the boy who for some reason walks the backwards until his back hits the wall and when he turn around her huge tits where one inch to his face.

Shauna: I think we should have this moment to have some Adult fun that i can teach you.

Bart: A-ahn..hehe im sure you know many cool things but im not i would.

Shauna: Your dont have a Choice Bart.

The teen girl Get on her knees and start to forcefully remove Bart shorts while he struggles all the time. She would cover his mouth with her hand not letting him scream since she was stronger them him.

Shauna: One sound that is not fun coming from your mouth and you will see what i will do to you.

Bart: *Gulp* W-what your going to do with me?

Shauna: Just a little fun trip, you cant forever be a kid right? i give you a sample of teen fun while you can.

Taking hins undies away she looks at his six inch cock twitching.

Shauna: Look at your penis desiring attention,not bad for a little kid.

Bart: I dont know if this is right...

Shauna: Its not...but i dont care.

Forgetting about the sex crime she was comitten to an underage kid like Bart Shauna decides to attack him with her boobs, by wrapping her chest pillows around his boner he moans in surprise by that. Why did it felt so intense? why when she moves them up and down it made him feel so good,did all girls had things like that possible to make mans feel like that?

Bart: Ahnn! ahnn! ahnnn!

Shauna: Oh someone is hyperventilating? So cute! i love when little boys like you dont know what they are feeling and i am here the reason for that hahaha it makes me really horny.

The teenager girl said moving her tits faster now making the prankster blood pump to his member like never before in his life, he felt something coming,it felt like it was going to come out, his mouth was open and his tongue was hanging out while his eyes seemed to be in a dizzy frenzy until...

Bart: AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNH!

The boy moaned as he lets out a big Stream of sperm all over Shauna Breasts and face covering her on his first love juices that seemed like one an adult would splurt on her.

Shauna: Hmmm *licks some out of her face* Not bad for a first time Bart,you did resist more then i thought.

The boy lose strenght on his legs and sits down while getting his breath back. Shauna gets back up and gets anything she could find to clean her up from the young sperm blast she just received.

Shauna: That is called a Titfuck that big boobed girls like me can do. Your welcome by the way Bart,next time i can teach more if you feel like learning hahahaha oh and dont waste your time telling this to anyone. They wont believe you for obvious reasons little trickster.

The mean teen get her shirt back on and this time get the exit open for her to get out,while Bart was pantless and breathing heavy on the ground after what just happened and what will possibly happen later on.

Bart: W...what?


	5. Milhouse Detention Time

It was suppose to be just another day on Springfield but on one of the many houses and families right in that place a certain Milf was angry that her son haad gone detention again. Luann Van Houten was her name and for some reason her kid Milhouse was getting in detention almost as much as Bart Simpson and she wanted to know why.

* * *

 ***Springfield Elementary School***

The Blue haired woman was walking around the hall looking angry, her white shirt looking like it huggles her body well showing the form of her spherical big breasts that looked amazing, her purple pants tight around her ass,hips and thights showing off how thicc her Rear was trully gorgeous of a hourglass body.

''I cant believe Milhouse gotten himself Detention again! I know im not supposed to come here for another hour,but im going to have a word with his teacher about this behavior'' She said on mother mode.

Meanwhile trying to find Edna classroom that for some reason was the place her son was in detention,she started hearing noises that almost sound like the sound of moanings. When she gets near a semi closed door they get stronger.

''(What in the world?)''

Not able to contain her curiosity she bends over a little showing off her nice milf ass she spies inside to see what is going on on the other room.

The next moment Luan sees something she never thought she would see. Edna Krabappel one of the few thicc hourglass teachers was completely naked laying down on her back in the table while she was being fucking really hard by Milhouse who was between her legs like a prison while he humps her so hard the table was trembling.

OooooH YES! Slam That Fat Dick Into Me Milhouse! Unnf!'' Edna said while The blue haired boy was groping her tits and trying his best to lick each one of her nipples while his hips dint stop from fucking her.

Luann could see her son big cock coming in and out of Edna pussy slowly and then fast and even faster,the sound of moaning fills the room like never before making the teacher wet as hell.

''(Oh My God! my little boy got a huge cock,and he is using it to pound at his teacher pussy!)" She thought to herself while he watches his son slurping on Edna tits "(This is so wrong)" When he is pounding her like no tomorrow "(So Dirtt...)" When he moans a final moan and then releases amazing amounts of sperm inside her cunt. "(...so...hot)"

But then she stops thinking and then talks to herself about the situation with a fury mixed with something else.

"What in the world am i doing just waiting out here?" She said griting her teeths.

She barked inside the room screaming his name.

''MILHOUSE!'' She said

Looking at that direction scared he sees the situation ''M-Mom? what are you doing here?'' He said

''Better question is,why is your cock in your principals pussy...'' Then out of nowhere she rips of her clothes in herculean strenght '' AND NOT IS MY MOUTH?'' She said losing track of her lust,she just could not help herself. Months without good sex because her husband was a wimp with a tiny dick and seeing her son having such marvelous cock was just the switch.

Milhouse looks at that with a shocked expression while Edna smiles at that with a pervy smirk.

''Ooooo! this is going to be fun'' She said

Horny and out of her mind,Luann retrieves Milhouse back from Edna pussy like he is a doll as she stares at him with a big smile and lustful eyes.

''Honestly young man,I cant believe you been keeping such a big fat dick a secret from your dear mother''

Now standing on top of a desk Milhouse tries to explain himself '' Sorry mom but its just that Edna is always super horny and Ohhh!" He moaned as his mother was already stroking his huge dick with both her hands

'' No buts! now then,let mommy have a taste of this!'' She said stroking his dick with her hands while they where between her tits and all the while licking the tip of his dick

''Oooooooh boy!'' He moaned.  
Before he could realize,his mom was now trapping his dick between her amazing melons giving him a titfuck while also giving him head slurping his cock like she was ahving the best meal of her life.

''HOLY COW!'' He said looking at the ceiling breathing fast.

Luann starts to focus on her mouth work as she deepthroats her own son dick hard with her sucking while he was there seeing starts at his own mother skill '' Oh wow mom! If i know how good you are at sucking cock i would be doing this to you a whole lot sooner!" He said.

In that moment she stops sucking and with a pop she lets go of his dick but not before starting shaking it up and down his member with her hands while her tits shake.

''If you enjoyed that young man,then youre really going to like what happens next'' She said completely immersed on the sex.

Now this is when things start to get intense because Luann now is on starting to get on top of where Milhouse is and is ready to start the pounding '' Now hope this is all you wish for'' She said before putting all of that member inside her pussy as she screams in pleasure,starting to move her hips up and down in cowgirl style as her tits shake up and down in motion with her hips like a she is moving faster then a jackhammer.

''Ohh fuck! mom your ass is amazing'' He said feeling so small under all that thicness,dick going in and out of her wet and moist pussy.

''Shut up and keep fucking me Sweety''

Soon enough the scene changes to Milhouse standing on a bunch of books to get enough height so he can fuck his mom phat ass from behind really fast while her tits are against the wall. And then in a second they are already on the floor fucking on missionary position like two animals.

''AHHNN! yes do it honey! Jizzt all up in momma cunt!'' She said with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

''Ungh! oh god mom,im getting really close to cumming!'' He said and with that one final Humping was all it needed as he releases his amount of thick sperm inside her cunt like a hose

''Ahnn...that was awesome'' Milhouse said resting his face on his mother tits.

ohhh well i hope your not to worn out'' Edna said.

They look at her direction seeing her in her naked glory ''Because i am certainly ready for another round''

After that Milhouse has a wild time having sex with Edna and his mom. Sometimes he would do them in cowgirl style while the other would sit on his face making him lick a giant target and then they would swicht to receive the same treatmeant like a sexy montage,the two sexy girls would even make out while they where fucking with Milhouse all day long.

The sounds of Ohhh,Mhppp,oughhh,ahhhh where the only sounds that classroom had received.

Hours later...

''Man...this was drained me out'' Milhouse said while the two womans where cuddling with him ''Detention is awesome''


	6. Hunted Night

It was a calm night on the city of Springfield. The moon light shines on the houses like a beautiful view and it was eleven o clock. What no one could expect was that two wondering souls where going around to have a night out.

Meanwhile on the resident of the Simpsons,everyone was sleeping soundly right now except for one Teenage boy who was seventeen years old who had waken up to go to the kitchen get some water for his dry throat.

''Man i had such weird dream,i think i need to stop eating ice cream before going to bed'' Bart simpson said as he goes back to his room.

But what he dint see was two green glowish figures looking from afar as he walks away,a smirk and a small laugh escape their mouths making him stop and looks to the source of the sound but there was nothing.

''Must be my imagination''

Entering his room now free of any krusty material items he lays down on his bed and gets under the sheets as he closes his eyes. He had a dream where he was abck at his old School with his Teacher Edna krabappel who for some reason was with Maude flanders in the classroom and they where green like greenish glowing like supernatural.

Feeling something weird going on his eyes start to open again and this time he sees a view that almost makes him scream but for some reason his scream was stuck to his throat like magic.

Right in front of him was the Two deceased wifes of Ned flanders floating over him with smirks on their faces like they are having fun making him scared.

''I never thought you where such a scary cat Bart'' Edna said with a voice that had some sort of echo.

''Maybe he is seeing too much ghost movies hahaha'' Maude said

''Y-you two are Edna and Maude! B-but you are dead'' Bart said able to speak a few words.

''Yes we are Bart,but as you can see we still have things to do here on the living world'' Edna said floating around his room looking.

''We are so bored of staying hided,we then decided to have some fun around,what is the worst then can happen? we are already dead so its not like whatever we do is going to just make it on our list of bad things'' Maude said rubbing Bart face who seems to feel the chill of her hand so cold.

''W-what are you two going to do with me and why me?'' He asked starting to be a little scared but still brave enough to not beg for mercy.

''We sort of thought on making some pranks on you since you are the sort of kid back in the years we were alive to give everyone a headache'' Maude said

''But then we decided hmmm lets see how little Bart has Grown'' Edna said licking her lips showing her slutty side.

''What are you t...wait you cant be talking abou-''

''Yes we are'' Maude said

''You cant possibly expect to have sexual relations with me...you two are ghosts it does not work like that...not like i dont think your two are not sexy'' He said rubbing his head

''Awnnn Bart thinks we are sexy Maude'' Edna said

''We should give him a special night on actual flesh then Edna,just wait a second Bart and dont think of running away or else'' She said turning her eyes into a glowish red color like threatning.

That only makes him gulp as he nods his head watching the two of them going through the walls. This was one of the weirdest situations he got himself into and for some reason he had a boner? geez his crotch sure knows the moment to rise up,though even as ghosts those two where indeed hot.

One minute later the door of his room is then opened,revealing two figures that he know well.

''Mom? Lisa?'' He said surprised with his eyes wide open.

His sister Lisa was wearing a strapless black bra showing off her great and round big tits and also black panties that more look like a thong as he views her beautiful legs and thights making her Look Thicc. Next to her was his mother Marge simpson who Legs,thights,hips and chest where way bigger then Lisa making her A Thicc sexy milf wearing a blue nightgown. Both of then laying against the wall in sexy positions while smirking.

What was also noticeable is that their eyes where glowing a green light. Bart had seen many horror movies and games to see that right now...they where posessed.

''Who would know this Nerd pet teacher girl would grow to have such a nice body in her age?'' Maude said on Lisa Body.

''I gotta say that i feel a little jealous of how Marge always seems to keep her body into such outstanding sexyness even after all this years, though i am dead right now so haha'' Edna said inside Marge body.

''You Two posessed Lisa and mom body? T-this is...you cant possibly be thinking of using them for this'' Bart said not wanting to let know that his boner under the sheets only got harder by that sight of his mom and sister.

''Oh please! You are not fooling anyone with this oh! we cant because is incest'' Edna said mocking Bart on his own mom body which stings a little.

''I want to know what your other head thinks of this honestly'' Maude said as she runs over Bart bed and takes his sheets away with more force then Lisa could ever have.

''Wow! wow! calm down'' He said

''Look what we got here,this is one nice boner you got there on your underwear Bart. Let me free it'' Maude said ripping his undies of his buddy showing his nine inch hard as rock cock.

They both whistle at that impressed by his size.

''Great spear you got my boy'' Edna said which embarassed Bart everytime when she uses his mom body to utter those words.

He tries to get off the bed and run as fast as he can but he feels that he cant move one inch from the bed, he is laying down still like a statue,he looks around to see that his arms and legs are stuck with red looking cuffs that make him still.

''You dint thought we would take you lightly right? we have supernatural powers after all so we are going to have fun with you by any means'' Edna said looking at a defenseless Bart simpson.

''Let me go first'' Maude said with a perverted smile bringing Lisa hand to his shaft wrapping around slowly feeling its lenght and warmth.

At first he does not let a moan come out by he grit his teeth feeling the hand start to stroke him up and down at a normal pace while he could just lay there and feel it. Maude smirks at this and how it feels.

''You got some nice jewels here too besides to the stick'' Edna said now being the one that gets close to Bart testicles while Maude is stroking his dick, she begins by squeezing them slightly making him once for all let out a moan at what is going on.

''AHNNN! s-stop'' He said

''Do you like this Bart? Do you like your sister soft hand all over your dick while your sweet momma is squeezing your gems? i bet you do because you just got one inch bigger out of all sudden'' Maude said laughing.

''You should give him something nice for his dick honesty'' Edna said

''Yeah i think i got the pefect game, would you care to assist me mother?'' Maude said playing around that they where using those bodies.

The dude seems His mother and older sister bodies who where being controlled now getting ready to do something,Marge on the left and Lisa on the right. Maude being the first one to go starts to slowly open her mouth while making obscene hands with Lisa hands all over its face for fun goes to put her mouth on his dick without saying anything making him gasp! in shock.

Edna just chuckles at his reaction watching amused at Maude work. Her mouth bobbing up and down on his shaft giving him head to first half the size of his dick covering it on her sister saliva,feeling it twtching of his sausage and his struggle on trying not to feel pleasure from it. His sister warm throat fill with his pole getting sucked and licked by it was a sinful pleasure he had dream sometimes in secret.

''I think he is more of a momma boy instead My dear'' Edna said.

Maude understanding what she meant by that stops sucking and with a pop leaves his cock all lubed for another use. Edna then gets on the position that use to be Maude and stares at Bart who is on horror seeing what is about to happen.

''Look at you...you just got a blowjob from your sister and a former married woman,how about a teacher and your own momma?'' Edna laughed as she proceeds to use Marge to suck on his dick putting all of it inside her throat which makes him moan in the terrible pleasure that he was feeling right now.

Edna saw how great Marge body was and also her sex skills so she know she could handle that,but even if That blue haired woman was not use to huge dicks she would still do it anyway with her body.

That blowjob was different from the previous one,it was fast and more lustful,Edna putting his lenght all inside her mouth in one go and then going back up just so she could do it again,bobbing her head up and down in a fast pace showing of how slutty she is making Bart grit his teeth hard forcing himself to try and get out of the bed...but was it to run away or maybe something more?

Meanwhile That Maude was taking Lisa bra of letting her girls out bouncing out of their prison and with no warning she just sort of gets them right On Bart Face with a smile.

''Give your sister tits a good licking boy or i wont let her go so soon'' She said moving them up and down like balloons on his face.

Feeling helpless the only thing that he can do is comply with their demands,starting to lick Lisa nipples he feels them getting erected and the moans of Maude fill the room. They tasted really good,like a forbitten fruit and he stopped caring when he started sucking on one of her nipples as he was getting nursed by it.

Maude discovered that Lisa nipples where quite sensitive which made her feel way more pleasure then she was use to when she got them sucked on her own body. Bart was trying hard not to cum,he dint wanted his own sperm to fill his mother mouth but it was so hard not to,Edna was trying to suck him off like a milkshake.

To make things worse,Maude stopped nursing his mouth with Lisa tits and then with a pevert smirk,grabbing the boy head begins to make out with him. The kissing between Brother and a posessed sister felt wrong but yet sweet,it felt embarassing,he felt really embarassed right about now but then it was done.

With a muffled moan escaping his lips he end up climaxing inside Marge Mouth,filling her up with hot cum,the amount was much more then he use to when masturbating. Edna refuses to leave even one drop go to waste and with the skills of a woman who had her fair share of mans into this she swallow it like a champ would their protein shake. Slowly removing his dick from her mouth leaving a it be the kissing also stopped.

They stood there watching him breath heavly with his tongue sticking out his mouth and his eyes not focusing on anything that he wanted,he was just there absorbing all what happened.

''Someone had an amazing bank there,im so surprised you last this much Bart'' Edna said

''All the while getting a face full of tits and kisses,we sure got one with control here''

''W-what have you two done?'' He said looking more then just shocked

''We made you feel good'' They said at the same time.

They start to take of every single piece of clothing that was still on their bodies revealing the goods,which made Bart ready for more,he was not soft previous but this sure amde him not able to go limp for now.

''We are going to start the show now'' Edna said

''Let me go first,you can give him some fun like i did'' Maude said

''I guess that is fair dear'' Edna said

The two get on top of the bed. Edna positions herself aiming her big luscious milf ass that she got for now to Bart who with wide eyes had something to talk about but she then landed on his face.

''Just enjoy your time down there while my friend over there gives your big friend a good time'' Edna said rubbing Marge ass left and right on Bart face.

Maude smirks when she positions her on Bart Dick,ready to make it on Cowgirl style.

''Hey Bart,lets see if your sister is still a virgin right? one...two t-oh who i am kidding? lets just go'' Maude said dropping on Bart cock,her wet pussy making it easy to penetrate but still it felt amazing! the sensation of a big dick inside her pussy again even though it was not hers and appears that Lisa was not a virging, what a nice Surprise she thought.

Bart muffles harder struggling his head all over which only serves to make Edna feel more pleasure as she rubs it on while groping Her borrowed tits.

After putting all of it inside her and trembling on the eletric pleasure she missed so much,Maude begins to move her hips on motion to start the humping,going up and down and drooling she goes wild like a true slut which the face expressions coming from Lisa would be a shocker.

''AHHH YES! YES! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED'' Maude said.

''Hey Maude'' Edna said

''What? Im busy''

Edna grabs Maude face and the two start to make out,one second of surprise becomes pleasure as the tongues of Lisa and Marge are wrestling each other for dominance while Bart felt an ass all over his face and a sensation on his crotch, both on wild motions. After a few good smooches they break apart.

''You are so pervert'' Maude said

''You hear that Bart? we just kissed using your sister and Mother body hahaha'' Edna said laughing as she retrieves herself out of his face.

Then he breathes for air ''Y-you Bitches! How you two dare doing that?'' He said

''Easy? just like this'' Maude said moving again on his dong in motion making him moan at this. ''Your sister is a sexy one''

After that Maude stops fucking him,slowly taking his dick away from her pussy who still wanted more but she wanted him to stare at the next part.

''Now Bart i want you to see how your sister gives you a great time and you wont be able to look away'' Maude said while Edna goes and forces Bart Eyes to be wide open with no way of him blinking now.

Taking the chance,Maude starts to wrap Lisa tits around his shaft making a titfuck up and down while she licks the tip of his cock.

''Oh big Brother,you have such huge dick. Please shot at my sluty face'' She said making a play to him.

''Y-you n-noooooooooo"

After that the second blows goes away all over Lisa face and tits,streams of thick sperm cover it like snow.

''You still have a lot huh? thats my boy'' Edna said shoving her Big Tits of Marge material over his face.

''This tastes really good, but i guess we had enough fun with this one, i think we should take this chance for other fun'' Maude said

''But i dint got fucked yet'' Edna said

''Dont worry,how about we give our sweet husband a visit? Poor thing is so lonely,he would enjoy having These two ladies for company'' Maude said

''You think he will actually do it?''

''We just tell him that this is all a dream give it to him by us on the other life and if he does not aceppt we wont be able to rest assured. Religion always gets him to do anything'' The former wife said with a devious smile.

With that Edna took her tits of Bart face letting him breath again.

''Hey where are you two going with my mother and sister?'' He said

''Oh dont worry we are going to give them back in the end of the night,until them be a good boy'' Edna said

Maude and Edna said after groping and squeezing Bart balls in a teasing matter.

''See ya on another time or in another world Bart Simpson''

After that the two of them got dress back up and started to leave the room leaving a still horny Bart with sinful feelings on the bed while leaving.

''T-this is cruel'' He said almost crying.


	7. Helen Glory

It was Sunday and like all sundays it was time for Church where reverend Lovejoy tells people the words of the Lord,But sometimes people where just so bored not even his Wife seemed she could take any more of it, not because of religion but because she was mad at her husband lack of time, He always seem to be more into his trains then to make love to her.

* * *

Helen: (God this suck,i will fake a need to go to the bathroom)

The lovejoy Milf Named Helen walks to the bathroom leaving behind her husband words getting less audible by the moment she goes far away. Arriving on the bathroom she dint really had the urge to do anything so she would just mess around with her phone when she got inside a bathroom door.

But for some reason she was not going to have a calm day because when she turn her head around she sees that in the bathroom wall there was one of those so called glory holes and right now a big yellow dick was there and it screamed for attention.

Helen: JESUS CHRIST!

She said getting shocked and spooked by that sausage who just arrived right next to her cheek.

Helen: T-this is outrageous! how dare someone do something like that on a church? you must be one hell of a degenerate.

She could nag all she want but the dick was still there and it dint look like it was going to look away.

Helen: (S-shit! this filthy thing is so big...it feels like forever since i got something like that inside me, i feel so horny) If you don't want to go away without some sucking then i give you one you brute.

The sexy and somewhat religious woman started by touching the throbbing cock in the hole of the bathroom, taking out some precum on her finger and then bringing to her mouth to taste it...That shocked her brain and before she know her hands were already on the wall and she was on her knees sucking on the left side of that big length.

Helen is loving this as she starts licking it from down belong and slowly going up to reach the tip of that big dick head where she wraps her hand around it feeling its size just so she can start putting inside her mouth, it was salty but it tasted amazing. She started putting more and more in her mouth swirling her tongue around it.

But then she takes her mouth out of it with a pop!

Helen: Hmmm this is worth my time, time to bring the big guns.

She said removing her shirt and quickly enough her bra letting her big melons out and then proceeding to wrap them around their new best friend, mr big dick in the wall.

Pressing Those beautiful tits on the luck dick she squeezes them while licking the tip of the head that soon enough she starts to suck it again. The member starts to twitch and in one shot it lets out a big amount of white thick sperm into her throat. She didn't expect that since she never knows when he is ready to shoot for lack of a face.

Instead of removing her face she just keeps it there forcing herself or more commanding herself to swallow every last drop of that hose shooting on her. After that she slowly removes the penis from her mouth letting it see still erected.

Helen: Aren't you a naughty boy? cumming so fast like that is no good.

The married woman had then an idea,taking a ribbon from her head leaving her hair more lose she uses it to wrap that dick in place hard like a improvised dick ring.

The dick was getting red as the blood was making sure of it and shaking left and right not really amused, Helen: Lets see how you go with this. The milf said removing her red thong from her body and turning her luscious big booty towards the big cock on the hole while her hands where the other wall of the bathroom. finally inserting it inside of her,first was slowly and then one second BAM! fast in one go! then she starts to hump that dick with her hip movements of clapping and fucking making it a cycle of bangs.

Helen: AHNNN! AHNN! YES! YES! OGG FUCK! How i missed this feeling,to be fucked by such big dick penetrating me.

She moaned with her tongue hanging out of her mouth making a slutty face as the big unknown cock was hammering her pussy mostly by her own hip movements,her pussy was just so wet it drips on the floor and she loves it how much heat and sweat her body is making with this.

After going for what her pussy was craving she decided to go even more slutty. She stops humping the dick and removes it from her pussy.

Helen: How about i show you what this other hole is for when i am in the mood?

The woman said fingering her ass making it ready for the main course making her new toy fuck her in the ass slowly making her groan.

Helen: ohhhhhhhn. This is so good,i can never feel this good with my husband.

Practically getting on four but with her hands on the wall Her moanings get louder because her hips are moving faster putting more and more of that big gun on her ass, she started groping her own boobs trying to feel less strain but its too much because the dick now has started moving now that her ass was so close to the wall and she gasps in pleasure with what she is feeling

She was with ass up and face down as the cock was now dominating her,when she starts to get up the cock decides he is taking no more of this shit and somehow the ribbon is ripped apart as the dick Burst! its contents deep within Helen ass making her Gasp Loudly

Helen: OH FUCK!

She said now feeling that the wiener had unleashed its sauce deep down her with its streams of thick sperm making her entire body hot in a feeling of pure pleasure like never before in her entire sex life. Somehow she was still conscious and the dick comes out of her ass making her fall on her knees breathing hard on what just happens as the sperm still drops on the floor.

Helen: I-I don't know who you are but Damm you have quite the wrench.

When that was said the door of the toilet next to hers was open, she gulps at that waiting for that someone to just go away since he was using a glory hole in a church looking for some easy fuck from someone who would take a dick from a hole but instead he decided to stay and was in front of her toilet door now as she sees the shadow. Feeling like she needs to know who that person is she opens the door,and by doing that she is shocked to her core to what she sees.

Helen: R-Ralph Wiggum?

Ralph: That was my best trip to the bathroom. That shady guy was right about bathroom holes hehehe.

Helen: Ralph! wha-what the! That was your dick?

Ralph: yeah! Mom said i am a growing boy and sometimes my wiener gets huge. Haha its fun with what you can do with it,you made Ralph feel so happy.

Helen: Oh god what have i done? L-lets keep this a secret between the two of us ok Ralph? don't tell that to anyone because they...will be mad at you (and me too)

Ralph: Awnn can't we have more of this new trick we were playing?

Helen: Well... *looks at his crotch* Only when we are alone Sweety.

She said not really up to give up such piece of cock,Helen was going to do her utmost best to have that dick for her only and make it sure no one ever finds out about it.


	8. Blackmailing and Fucking

**Maude and Moe!**

* * *

Remember When Maude got hit by a T-Shirt gun making her literally fall into her own demise? Well what if the one who ended up dead was not Maude Flanders but Ned Flanders? The good diddy neighbor.

That is exactly what happened and it devastated Poor Maude thinking she would never love any man like her dear Ned and that would be true because for many a long time she remained with no relationship that would be for love or anything besides friendship...but one day that changed,she met someone who had something she needed really bad and he was not her true love in shining armor,she don't even love him or anything like that after all he was just some guy many would call a loser but they had their secret meetings for their special moments.

Many weeks Later after they first met years later he was going to meet her inside her own house since her kids were not home now and she was all by herself.

When he knocks on the door he makes sure no one is peeping at him,when she opens the door she quickly whispers to him.

"C'mon in Moe" She said.

Now you might be asking,why in the hell is Maude dating Moe? Well they are not exactly dating but they are more of fuck buddies.

"This place seems really nice Maude you outdone yourself" He said

"I hope you don't mind that we are together once a week to have sex because of your big ten inches dick Moe" She asked

"Not at all, i mean you can't just go around town having one night stands to stop your sex cravings right? besides i am not one to scream to anyone what we do" He said with a smirk.

"Then let's go to my room because one time a week is to little" She said with a smirk undoing her shirt and then showing of her melon like breasts were there was a white Bra holding them up.

She throws it at Moe face and then start going upstairs. The bartender takes the shirt out of his face with a surprised face and then smiles.

"Man i am so lucky this year"

Going upstairs too in direction to her room he sees her skirt in the top of the stair end and when he is on front of her door to the room there was her panties and Bra meaning she was already naked.

Opening up the door Moe enters inside the sacred room that once belonged to Ned flanders and now there was a sexy naked Maude flanders that suddenly appeared behind him squishing her tits on his back.

"Why are you still clothed" She said with a smirk

"Hehe well i was enjoying the piece by piece show but i guess the part of my body you enjoy the most is between my legs (Good thing i remembered to shower today)"

"Yes that's right so move it" She said slapping his butt making him yelp

While she goes lay down on the bed Moe just can't take it anymore and undresses himself as fast as lightning and now bare naked he show her his huge log pointing at her in its full erected.

"Thats right Baby the bar is open for business" He said getting to bed

"I want a full night of being wasted" She said looking at his dick

"That is a must then" He said.

"Do you mind If i want the bottle instead of the mug?" She said.

"I don't mind at all"

A moment later then Before you can blink they were fucking already, Moe had inserted his dick on her pussy and was humping her on doggystyle. Each thrust was firm and reaches deep on her womb. Her moans fill up the room and Moe loves it.

"Ahnn! yes! YES! i like to go straight to the plowing!" Maude said and then goes to bite her pillow.

"This is the difference between sex for fun and sex for impregnation only,also why not both? Hahaha anyway fucking you like this is amazing Maude" He said slapping her ass making it jiggle.

"AHN! yes I love it too as well, fuck me harder please"

"Bitch please,you don't need to say it"

They change the position. Moe lift Maude legs up against the wall and standing up on the bed he proceeds to fuck her hard, the member going in and out like never before into her vagina,it was so intense she feels like her Eyes were going to go behind her skull. This man was the only one who fucked her so hard and with such a big tool,something she never experienced since Ned was always the gentle type and only fucked her when they were trying to have kids.

"Im glad your on the pill because that means i get to do this HAHNN" Then he unleashes his orgasm inside her pussy like a gunshot three times.

"AHNNNN FUCK!" She said as her womb is filled.

"Look at us,fucking right here in the middle of the day in your room and your ex husband bed,makes you feel even hornier right?" He said Proceeding to kiss her for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"M-more" She said

"Is that so? Tsc your such hungry lady i got here" Moe said with a smirk.

"Do me more! more! i want MORE!"

"I won't hold back then" He said

The Bartender lets go of her and positions himself putting his dick in front of her face and his hands on the wall.

"Now suck my cock" He said.

Not taking a second to think about Maude lunged her tongue over that huge throbbing cock still covered in sperm and her pussy fluids that she previous had cummed. Holding onto his ass cheeks she starts to slowly put inch by inch of it on her wet warm mouth,he groans at that pleasure and soon enough feels the milf making the blowjob of his dreams going forward and onward,sucking him and slurping it. Sometimes she would gag but that would only make it even better.

"Ohhh yeah Maude keep sucking my dick like that,it's the best! hmmm fuck"

Then he makes her stop holding onto him and now he is holding on her but more on her head. Holding on her head he starts to skullfuck her mouth putting his lenght all at once in her mouth and proceeding to hump it like a second pussy. It was so hard and he was so fast,it almost suffocated her for how long he would be moving his hips like that but she don't felt bad she was just marvelous at the feeling,she felt like it was forever a cycle of humping her mouth until he stopped.

Slowly removing his penis from her mouth and she gasps for air filling her lungs with oxygen again,but the only thing she said when she was able to talk was…

"Why did you stop?" She asked lustfully

"If you want my cream dear then give them some lovely boobjob and you have it" Moe said playfully.

That mean refused her blow. Unforgivable. Now she was going to take control over the situation. She frees herself and pushes Moe on the bed making him fall on his back, Then when he opens his eyes he can only see her ass landing face first on his face.

"Shut the fuck up and lick the pussy you had fucked while i get what is mine"

The milf said now turning the tables,squeezing her tits around his dick and licking the tip doing it all fast getting really impatient while she rubs her down part to make him lick it which he does so.

"HMHPMHPMHPMH" He said muffled.

"DO IT NOW!" She demanded the dick to cum and it did.

It Blow the moment she gave a last lick and it shot on her face and tits in two big shots, then she puts her mouth on his member and it shot another three stream shots of sperm on her mouth making her swallow all of it while cumming again on Moe face.

"(GOD! i love this dick)" She thought addicted to it.

"(I love this horny bitch)"

And just like that, it was another day for Moe and Maude sex moments, be it that this time it was a regular one with nothing too special.

* * *

 **Marge Blackmailed**

It was one of those days were Marge had to go to the Elementary School of Springfield because of Bart Pranks but this time she was going to be in for a harder time. It was time for everyone to go back to their homes but even when the School was about to close down a certain Blue haired woman was still there hided on a classroom where her daughter Lisa usually has classes.

She moved behind the Desk after she was sure everyone had left. This sexy Milf had boobs the size of Soccer balls and her ass was huge like you put a pumpkin on her dress, her strapless dress would pop her tits at any moment,that was not the best clothing for a thicc lady such as her. Now you gotta be asking yourself why is she there? well…

"I can't believe this is how this is going to go for me" She said.

Then after that the door slowly opens showing of three guys older then her son. It was the bullys Nelson,kearney and Jimbo.

"I see you are still here Mrs Simpson" Jimbo said

"Cmon kids this can't be what you really want to do" Marge said

"Oh you are Wrong Mrs simpson we are one hundred percent sure this is what we want,and your going to make it a reality" Kearney said

"And dont try to hide,run or anything ok? This place is lock down and only we have the keys. Do what you need and we won't show the pictures of your affair with Ned flanders to the whole city" Nelson said.

Somehow the Bully Nelson muntz had taken a picture of Marge Simpson having sex with Ned flanders,making it a weapon to blackmail Marge into having a gang bang with them as so they had asked.

"This is insane! your all just children" She said

"We are horny teenagers actually and we dont give a fuck" Kearney said

"I don't really wanted to share you but then again a bro needs to share so they can share other things later" Jimbo said

The three bullies start to remove their pants showing off their hard members, each one with eight inches big and hard. Marge gasps at how bold those kids are, they first asked for a fuck with her and now they were actually planning on doing it, nothing that she could say could stop it. She was about to get raped.

"Take your clothes off" Nelson said

"But i-" She tried

"NOW BITCH!" He said

Getting scared by the violent outburst that boy had Marge knows that she has no way to get out of this situation without getting her secret out. She almost starts to cry when she then starts to take off her dress first releasing her jumbo sized breasts bouncing up and down making them drool over it, she was not wearing a bra and her panties were green like her dress. Her ass was the absolute plump and so good looking.

"Now this is what im talking about, blackmailing her was a great idea" kearney said

"Now we got a sexy hot Milf that is not just on porn magazines" Jimbo said.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Marge said her voice cracking up.

"Get on your knees and open your mouth. Oh and by the way if you try to bite me i will punch your face,this is not a empty threat" Nelson said with aggressivity.

"Relax man she is not going to do shit" kearney said

Having no way out she grit her teeth before calming down and then opening her mouth.

"Oh and don't forget to put those hands to work for us too" Jimbo said

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Bart was on the living room talking to his father.

"Mom sure is late,what is she doing?" Bart thought

"Eh dont worry,maybe she is on the grocery store thinking about what is the best fruits to buy like orange or Bananas" Homer said on the couch drinking beer.

 **Back to Marge…**

* * *

The blue haired woman was on her knees and in a hard moment of her life while her mouth was being invaded by Nelson throbbing cock on her throat going in and out by the movement of his hips while Jimbo and Kearney members were being stroked by her hands.

"Ohhh yeah! This is so good" Jimbo said

"Doing yourself is not even close in comparison to this"

"Those high schooler guys were right about blowjobs" nelson said

"(OH GOD! He is doing it so hard,my throat can't take it. It smells so weird,did he even wash himself?)" Marge thought.

She was stroking them faster making them finish soon enough so she could go home,their moans make sure that they were close to cum first.

The two bullies then climax shooting their loads over her but not on her per say but over her and hitting the desks instead so they dont get her dirty...for now.

Nelson on one hand don't give two fucks on warning her that he was about to cum so instead he grabs her by the hair and puts his entire lenght down her throat and then groans in pleasure releasing streams of thick sperm down her mouth and right to her stomach,no need to say that this shocked Marge. That boy forced her to swallow his load like it was nothing,he was strong and she was helpless,being unable to do anything besides swallow it like juice.

"aghnnnn! That's how you burst a nut" He said removing his penis letting only small droplets of it fall while Marge coughs .

"Oh...oh god! i think i'm gonna be sick.

"Not yet your not" Jimbo said

"We still need to make some nice things with you so...yeah better wait" Kearney said

"Wait what?" She said

Before she can say anything the three of them grab her and start putting her on position while she was screaming all the time things like no! stop! Dont do it!

The scene develops on What seems to be Nelson laying down on the floor while Marge is totally naked (she still had panties) and is sitting on his dick in cowgirl position while her chest is on his chest and Jimbo is behind her getting to know better her big butt. Yep...Marge was being double fucked. Her pussy and ass getting fucked at the same time and she was moaning,groaning and screaming

"AHHHHNA! AHNN! OHNNHNH! GOD! FUCKING SHIT" She screams

"Ohhhhh shit man this is so good i can't believe all this is a booty ohhh so much to grab while i fuck" Jimbo said giving her butt a slap making it ripple.

Nelson was too busy fucking her pussy and sucking on her big breasts to care. But Marge was not free yet because she seems Kearney in front of her.

"Now it's rude to leave a guest out" kearney smirks

Marge eyes go wide knowing that she is about to get skull faced and...Kearney is now fucking her mouth. That process of double fuck and facefuck would repeat itself until every single one of them had a chance at fucking her ass,pussy and mouth and every single they would fill her up in all three holes with thick streams of sperm all over the place and no one would help her.

In the end she was on the floor covered in their spunk and barely conscious

"This was the best fun i ever had man" Jimbo said

"Yeah this is for sure a memory to keep" Kearney said

"Thanks for the fuck Mrs simpson. Tell Bart i see him next saturday and he better bring his lunch money" Nelson said

He said that throwing out the pics he had taken from her and then they leave,she was there. Raped and covered in cum by three teenager horny bullies on the middle of a empty school.


	9. The Drunk Guy

The fat yellow man know as Homer Simpson had done many crazy things and mistakes on his life because of his inability of just stay still and not be a nutcase. But after Marge discovered that he ended up having another Wife from Las Vegas because of his Drinking problems that was a big straw. She swore to him that she would have a payback to his shit. You have no idea what a angry wife would do against a husband she wants to get what he deserves.

Marge Bouvier Simpson who was a very sexy woman in the neighrboorhood who had sexy E-cup breasts and a perfect peach ass booty was Furious, and now had left her House at that Night deciding to go to The house of one of his Friends as part of her plan to have revenge. She was now in front of the door of the hotel he was living in,it was not the best of places but it was fine for now.

"Ok now Marge no turning back, your going to make him rule the day be cheated on you" The blue haired woman said.

The door then opens to reveal Barney the well know Drunkyard on Moe Tavern and one of Homer best drinking buddies. However he seemed to be in his sober state and the interior of his house seemed to be clean from what she could see when the door had open.

"Hello there Marge, is there something bothering you?" He asked normally.

"W-well i...its complicated, can i please enter for a moment and explain to you?" She asked as Barney nods and asks her to come in.

Inside the apartment it was all clean and tidy up,more then her house when she is done cleaning. Marge thought it was going to be a huge mess since Barney was always constantly Drunk and...that's it. It's almost as if he know she was coming today

,but putting those thoughts away for now She explained to Barney what Homer had done which he hears to her carefully.

"I understand what your saying Marge" He said taking a sip of his water.

"I know this would sound weird but i really need this to go on and can you have s-"

"Have sex with you? yeah sure" He said simply which took Marge off guard.

"Wait your not even going to ask anything ? or judge?" She asked

"Marge you're not the first wife to come here and try the Oh! i am going to have sex with that fat ugly drunkyard to take revenge on my husband. Actually plenty of wifes come to me for that sort of thinking,which gives me plenty of variety of ladies" He said looking serious to her.

Marge blushes feeling embarrassed that that was somewhat the sort of thinking she was having but not as cruel.

"I just came to you because your one of his friends,not because your garbage" She said

"I know Marge,that's because your special. I'm not going to try and say you should go back to forgive and forget, after all i give all the women's something else they want" He said with a smirk.

"What is it?"

"You want to keep on with this Marge? then this would be a great time to spend the night with"

"Of course i am! Homer made his last straw go to hell and i won't go back" Marge said.

"Oh that is good to hear because i was holding myself in this couch all this time waiting for you to say that" And with that Said Barney grabs Marge Marge by the shoulders and start kissing her.

She is shocked at first because she is being kissed by someone besides her husband,but the fact that he might had done that too to his other wife and maybe more just fires up her vengeance so she cares not for her mouth being invaded by his Tongue that tastes like Mint instead of booze and her big tits pressing against his chest, that would make her nipples hard. She never got that horny so fast,but he was making her feel like this was her first kiss,it was turning her on and she was loving it. That session of kissing between two mouths lasted more than she thought and when he separates his mouth from hers she is breathing fast like she was either in need of air or just trembling so much she needed air much more.

"Your kiss is so sweet Marge,it sure makes me happy to be able to kiss such astonishing face" He said looking at her blushing face.

Was he always that charming looking and able to make her heart beat like that ? with just a kiss? a long wet and sloppy adult kiss?

"Y-yeah you to"

"You don't mind if i keep going right?" He asked

"W-what?" Was he talking about more kissing? "No but i don't think we should just do k-"

She was interrupted by her dress being quickly pull down to show off her big boobies,it was so easy since she was using a strapless dress,anyone bold enough could just do that and her mangos would be out for the world to see,they look so fine and sexy like two mature melons ready to be squeezed in your hands.

Barney proceeds to grope both her breasts with his hands squeezing them a little hard at first contact which makes Marge Moan in surprise,then slowly and carefully starts to grope them with skill like they are the world most sensitive objects that need to be caress and taken care off. First rubbing her erect nipples with his index finger and thumb made her melt while she looks at the ceiling moaning, then his hands change the attack to full groping having his hands sinking on the soft flesh breast to play around.

"Ohhh g-god! this feels good"

Seeing his attack is working properly he proceeds to move her tits making both her nipples connect together, they were not only big and natural but plenty flexible. Using that moment,opening his mouth Barney goes to suckle on Marge nipples at the same time,it felt like lightning hitting her and at that point she was drooling already while her body trembles at the drunkyard tongue skills swirling his membrane all over her sensitive nipples and sometimes biting really slightly on her nipples. Her pussy was getting super wet,the couch was probably going to stain as much as her panties right now and when he decided to play around with her tits for five minutes she almost fainted.

"Phew! Thanks for the meal Marge,that was quite amazing pair of tits you got there. Most wives have fake tits" He said looking at a trembling Marge with her Tits slurped and huffing like she had being making one hell of a workout.

"Y-your w-welcome"

This man was able to make her feel this good by kissing her,groping and sucking her tits like she was some sort of teen girl who barely lost her virginity. It stung Her Pride as a married woman and she wanted to show that she was able to make him have even more pleasure.

"Now i am very thankful for this experience but now its time for me to meet the fellow that is going to make this night more amazing?" She said getting her position back and pointing to his pants.

"Oh yeah! your right,how silly of me,well i do get more focused on foreplay but i change that right away" Unbuckling his pants marge could see a big erection on his underwear but when he took off his undies she was shocked. Marge thought he could be at least nine inches but what she was was a twelve inches throbbing cock out of its prison looking to her and it demanded some sort of attention.

"W-wow!" She said

"Yeah i hear that a lot from them too. Is it to big for you Marge?" He said teasing her

"N-no! i can work with this"

The blue haired milf started by touching that log with her hand feeling the warmth it emanates and twitching on from time to time. Gulping hard at that it begins to stroke it from head to base which was always a sight to behold to her,seeing such big dick on her hands and ready to be inside her,was nothing compare to Homer dick. His testicles were so big it was like they were the size of tennis balls full to the brim.

"H-here i go" The bouvier woman proceeds to put the head of his wrench on her mouth trying to put as much as she could which was a challenge but when she somehow manages to put half ot if on her mouth even after gagging it was an amazing feat. Now she would start bobbing her head up and then down in a slowly pace thinking it was better then going fast for her poor throat. What Marge has no idea is that a slow blowjob making every part of his dick wet with her saliva and is like giving every inch love which was more of a turn off to see with his eyes then anything. It was the hardest Blowjob Marge had done on her life,her husband being not as remotely big as this and the fact she was not the gal who would give blowjobs to anyone which is sort of ironic now. But she was loving it,almost like getting more perverted by the second when she use her hands to squeeze his family jewels wanting them to shoot on her right now,swearing she felt them twitching on her fingers.

Then it happened. His balls clench and with his smirk turning into moaning streams of sperm come from his shaft and hitting Marge throat like shotgun bullets into the depths of her throat and then stomach, it was a surprise someone could cum so much like Barney just did which made her gag and after swallowing a lot she takes her mouth out of his member making the last drops fall on the floor while she coughs.

"Ahhhn it's been awhile since i bust a nut like that Marge,you sure had me there" He said

Taking back her breath she starts to remember now,his cum tasted amazing,so much she tried to drink all of it which was hard.

"Y-yeah i think i did try my best"

"Now that we are warm up how about you loosen up the Dress and get fully naked Marge?" He asked looking horny for her.

Marge Gulps a little feeling this had the tables turn and she felt like she was the one being dominated, taking off her dress,panties and getting completely naked in front of him was embarrassing but also invigorating to be look with such desired eyes to her body.

One moment later and she was on his room which there was a couple mattress looking clean and smooth. How did he had all that already? does he keep it hided? He Takes of his clothes getting fully naked too not giving a crap about him being fat reminding her a little of homer but he being even fatter but not enough that his dick would be hided.

"Marge i want you to ride my dick first instead of me taking the lead" He said that which shocked her yet again. Most man would love to always be the ones in the dominating side but now he was asking her to start first?

"(T-this is more embarrassing then i thought,but why i feel like i must do whatever he asks me to do? ugh keep it together Marge,you started this so go on and finish it)"

Getting on top of the bed looking at his naked form and his amazing huge dick still hard as a rock even after all the protein shake he had just spew out he was still kicking. Marge started to feel hotter and hornier,she was not able to take it anymore,she wanted to get plowed right there and FUCKING NOW!

"I want your dick" She said making herself comfortable in a cowgirl position while her tits are hanging close to his face and his dick between her big ass cheeks ready for a nice ride.

"Then don't wait anymore for it Marge,this is yours now" He said laughing.

The blue haired Milf slowly starts to put that sausage inside her taco and for each inch she puts she moans like she is already having an orgasm...which she did! Twice! all the while she had her tits played with and kissed like never before but she din't want to say that.

"AHNNN FUCK! SO BIG!"

"That's what they all said!" Barney said holding both of his hands on her ass cheeks and then forcing her way to the end of his dick making her moan loudly lurching her head up like she just got a baseball bat inside her just now on one go.

"Now this is where the fun really begins Marge" He said slapping her ass cheeks at the same time sending waves of pleasure to her core. Her body moving on its own as her hips ride his member up and down filling the room in plop and plap sounds of fucking as the bed would shake frantically from that, his hands would roam sometimes from her booty cheeks to her chest and vice and versa trying to give her all the pleasure her body truly needs.

"Ohhh God! Barney fuck me! i want to be fucked all night" Marge said now lost to the pleasure as she would move herself to change the position to the Reverse cowgirl leaving a sight of a big yellow milfy ass to see, He would constantly smack her right on the ass cheek making it jiggle as a sight he love to get to just smack a woman ass while she is humping your dick.

While she was doing her best on reverse cowgirl the Professional drinker proceeds to change position by taking a hold on her legs and then sit up taking Her by surprise as she is now on a full nelson hold position.

"Time for me to take it up a notch" He said as Barney begins to plow her as hard as he could,his huge dick coming in and out of her wet pussy in that embarrassing position in total dominance,he was waiting this to attack and use the best moment to just fuck her senseless.

"AHNNN! OHHH! HNNNN! HOLY SHIT!" Her moanings were so loud it could awaken someone in coma,it was like she never got fucked before. The twitching and big warm member penetrating her with such force and vitality into her horny pussy was beyond amazing.

"Don't worry about what is going to happen next Marge, i had a vasectomy so i could enjoy filling women's wombs up with the sperm that is never going to make you pregnant" With that said He moved his hips harder and faster inside her only making her clench hard on his dick like it was going to go away when he moans loudly in pleasure. Now filling Marge Womb whole with thick streams of sperm from his pent up balls,it was so much it overflows out of her pussy and falls on the bed,it was enough to make her pregnant with triplets or maybe more if he had still the fertility for it.

"AHHHHHHNNNN!" Marge had Screamed.

After that night Marge was never going to forget what true sex feels like,the sweaty and hard kind that makes your heart beat faster and your body tremble in excitement. She was laying down on the bed trying to catch her breath like she had forgot how to breath.

"I hope you had the revenge you wanted Marge" He asked

"I really did Barney,more than i thought...you don't mind if i take a nap for now right?" She said tired

"Not at all,go to sleep dear you can just wake up tomorrow and go if you want"

That said,when Marge goes to dreamland Barney gets up from the bed and goes to the small kitchen place where he takes a notepad.

"Let's see"

The pad was full with the names of Women's he had slept with already,all of them wanting to sleep with the drunkyard Barney gumble to make their husbands angry as payback, and why he was still alive you ask? because the description the wifes always give was different,because they would like to come back for more.

"Marge Simpson Bouvier...done!"


	10. The Mayor is law

**A\N: Thanks for the interesting Ideas Guys,im trying to make bigger chapters for the ideas that i get more into it and even though i dont have a co writer to help up on Simpsons porn i still try my best.**

* * *

Years had pass on the City of Springfield and everyone had changed physically or mentally,some both and others just one, The unlucky ones would have neither but this is about a certain Teenage girl who was one year far to legally become an adult. Lisa Simpson the seventeen year old Genius of that place full of either corrupt mayors,thiefs or idiots.

A lot of people got surprised at first because they never thought that little smart ass of a girl who self esteem would come from tests or how smarter she was then people to become such an exquisite woman. She had become taller and was a little bigger in height then her mother,her chest had developed to big big and round like two mature and spherical fruits, they were D cup at first but they just gotten bigger and bigger with time. From D,E,F,G and then finally H Cup size Breasts. Every time she walk those Big Jugs would Bounce putting a straying on her Bra so she would go without one,no one know she walk around town with no bra under her shirts. Her butt was not losing in size or how to make a traffic stop,her tush had grown in sizes from Big butt to Huge butt,standing there a beautiful 50 inches of pure ass Jiggling when she walks, yep she was the sexiest Teenage girl on Springfield with the Boobs and ass to boost and make all girls jealous. But now she had a goal in her mind that she would have it no matter what.

She was standing outside of the Mayor building ready to speak to Quimby about letting her pass and be part of environment bills. To give off her opinion and act as part of it,after so much trouble he would now listen to her finally and this was just step one of her plan.

"(That's right Lisa your doing well,soon enough you will be mayor instead of that idiot buffoon and make this hellhole great to live in for future generations)"

Getting upstairs makes her butt ripple which each straight man or lesbian woman would stop on their tracks to get a glimpse of that before she get inside and close the door.

Inside the enemy territory she would had to make all she could to convince that corrupt womanizer mayor to do her demands. She even resisted the urge to groan and make a speech when she saw that his secretary look more like a porn star that actually someone who could do her job properly,When the door opened she put her feet there right away and the door closed almost immediately. Inside it look like whatever a mayor office would have but she know that he had some sort of button to make all this facade to go away so he could do whatever he wanted she don't want to know,she saw him sitting on his chair behind his desk as he changed physically only slightly showing small signs of the years.

"Ah! Lisa Bouvier Simpson...what a pleasure to see you here" He said looking at her body from the start to end without a care in the world if she was seeing him do that or not which she roll her eyes.

"Hello Mayor Quimby you be glad to know i am ready to start our talk t-" She was interrupted.

"Now hold on there Lady,there is no need to make a big speech or some Power point slide kind of deal. I already decided that i will let you pass"

She look at him surprised,not on her dreams she would ever think he was going to make it so easy.

"Really? that's ama-"

"On one small favor that i might ask of course. I can't just do everything to anyone just because they ask you know? or because they think they can convince me with some fancy words" He said getting up from his chair and getting in front of his desk.

Lisa was starting to see this was going into a direction she was not liking it but still asked.

"What sort of favor are you asking?"

"Simple...your gonna twerk for me" He said normally taking her aback.

"WHAT? have you lost your mind Quimby? You think you can just ask for me to twerk and be it?" She said furiously.

"Listen Lisa a lot of things here and on life you will only get by sacrificing yourself a little. You think people of springfield are going to listen to anything you have to say because your smart? or because you have POWER!?"

"I am not going to just sell my values for this you pig!"

"Your so naive Lisa,you thought you could have everything by just being smart and sexy? you need to be prepare and in this case you were not. You want power to be a part of this? your gonna shake that phat ass for me or no deal!"

"You think you can force me with that?" She scoffed

"Yes you're right i can't. Your a smart girl Lisa but not even close to me" He said pressing a button on his desk.

Then a dart hits Lisa on her neck making her yelp in pain after she takes out the dart from it and looks at it in shock.

"W-what did you just do?"

"This? Oh nothing much this is what i call Bimbo serum. It's a concoction of chemicals that makes any female slowly turn into a Mindless Bimbo that accepts the command orders of the first man it hears...quite nice right?" Quimby said looking at her with a big grin.

"Y-you asshole" She starts holding her breasts under her arms"

"I have been looking at you Lisa. Those boobs,that ass! HMMM jesus! i wanted those so bad i would kill for it,right now you might be feeling the amazing amount of horyness attacking you,i wonder what would happen if i ask you to...Give me a Twerking"

"D-dont you fuckinh dare"

"Give me a Twerking dance Lisa Simpson!"

In that moment Lisa body starts to tremble and her movements start to slowly start against her will. Getting closer to the Mayor who just now brought a chair that was sitting on it now while seeing her get closer. Then she turn around showing her huge ass to him while putting her hands on its knees shaking her ass left and right.

"N-NOOO!" She cried out at how embarrassing this was

"Hmmm Damm such a ripped booty,it's like you cut off a beach ball and glued to it maybe more"

The teen girl had no power to control the shaking and wiggling of her booty to that horrible guy, now the only thing she could do was Swish her ass in a hypnotic motion of her huge butt swayed back and forth as it jiggles with every it got closer and closer,until it looked like he would be swallowed up by the very thing that enticed him. It was getting even better when it got close to his crotch and She started grinding and twerking right on it rubbing that super bootylicious booty on his crotch making him moan.

"AHNNNN YES! Ohhh god so good"

"(Ohh god i can feel his boner rubbing against my pants and...its big?)"

"Ok enough of this,i just can't wait to see your body honey so stop the twerking and take off your clothes piece by piece for me.

He ordered her and so she did stop her ass shaking,Gritting her teeth in anger she would turn around to see his fucking smirk feeling so much in power. Starting by her top she would take off her clothing making her Huge tits flop out revealing its amazing glory and perky fullness.

"Wow! They are bigger than i thought and no bra? hmmm someone is a naughty girl,having trouble finding a bra for those magumbos?"

"Grrrr hush you fat fool"

"You want to see what is really fat?" The mayor said unzipping his pants and taking them out revealing a twelve long erect throbbing Dick surprising Lisa even more.

"That's right you got it,you and all the ladies just want a big fat cock to ravage you all this is what i seek and i am going to pound you for being a smartass that no one likes...but mostly because i want to" Getting up from his chair he proceeds to her.

"Noo! nO! KEEP THAT away from me" She said trying to move herself away but her body betrayed her as her pussy was wet and it was craving for that cock even when her brain says no.

"Time to fondle those airbags Lisa and trust me there is nothing i love more than a woman nipples getting erected between by fingers" He said Starting to grope those big yellow tits with his hands,they were so soft and smooth like a pudding. His member would twitch against her pants rubbing its musk on it while she cringes.

"Ohugug gross!" She said

"You mean hot right? your nipples don't agree with you and i bet this down here neither" He said shoving his hands on her pants going for the pussy.

"AHHNN!" She moan\scream at the time

"You're a woman! and a woman body demands a good fuck! and by the texture i think someone is not a virgin" He said taking his fingers away and licking the sweet nectar from her vagina in front of her.

"Y-you!"

"Well it's not like i care who you pop your cherry. I do prefer girls who have some experience but are still tight" He said now going to her tits again, this time he started without saying anything sucking on one of her nipples while groping the other one fast.

The sensation hits her like lightning making her body shake in pleasure that was so bad and sinful she started tearing up a little,how could her body like this? damm drug making her enjoy this. That would keep going for three whole minutes until he was done playing with her breasts. Poor Lisa with no energy wanted to fall on the ground but she was still ordered to take off her pants leaving her phat ass in the open and wearing only a white pair of panties that had been turned into a thong.

"Ohhh yeah this is what i am talking about girl, a sexy thicc teenage girl in its full naked glory" He said almost preaching as his dick was throbbing and Lisa energy depleted making her fall on the floor.

"This was amazing Lisa now be a sweet girl and give my dick all the hand,chest and mouth fun one of your caliber can give" He said now taking of his mayor clothes.

She wants to scream at him or even bite his dick but she shivers when she sees that her will is now slowly going away when her hand moves before she knows.

"That's right,just give up" He said

She begins to rub his dick with one hand while other one rubbing was rubbing balls. That makes him moan with joy. Lisa then slowly starts to lick around the point of his dick more and more like a lolipop, Beginning to make a blowjob and starting sucking fast at his cock.

He sees this and quickly decides to fuck her mouth. Lisa feels her face getting fucked with humps that he give her going deeper in her mouth putting all of it in and out making her gag.

She could taste how awful it was and how it was twitching.

"Hhmphmhp" She said

"Use those tits for something honey god gave them to you for a reason"

The order is like a electric shock on Lisa. When he stops to hump her face to let her do her thing Lisa quickly removes his cock from her throat to get some breath.

"AHHNNN! T-THIS IS SO HORRIBLE"

"You can still say that huh? then let's see how long"

The simpson girl coop up her breasts with her hands and then with a sad expression...wraps his dick on her huge tits as she gives a titfuck up,down and around making the guy Moan.

"OHhhhhhhhhhh Sweet LORD! This is nirvana and heaven COMBINE!" He said lasting one whole minute of breasts squeezing and smothering before the corrupt mayor came hard like a hose cumming right on Lisa face with streams of his warm and thick streams of sperm that collide with her face like a surprise that you know it was coming but it still was a whoa! experience.

Poor Lisa Simpson now is forced to taste The bitter flavor of his sticky seed that now was all over her huge tits and not just her tongue. She was horrified but Quimby was only starting to play with her because now true Fun is going to happen.

"You got the best tits i ever had the pleasure to feel Lisa and they are real too. What a deal!"

"I don't think this city is worth enough for me to get this sort of deal for a higher rank" She said looking daggers at him while spitting on the floor.

"Oh but i have such amazing connections Lisa honey you will be thanking me later when i make you cum" He said with a smirk ready to order her again "Now be a good girl and stay on four like the slut i know you are"

She grits her teeth in wrath when he calls her a slut, how dare he say that to her? she wanted to talk like civilized people and what he does? he makes a whole scheme to fuck her. Literally! Now the sexy teen Lisa complies with the order of that horrible person getting on the floor in four like a dog and lift her ass up a little while she shakes it left and right.

His member had not gone soft not even for a bit after his big shot which makes Lisa worried that he was not the type to get tired easy even with his age.

Smiling in satisfaction at this he proceeds to get walk close to her slowly to look at her big bootylicious booty with his hand on its chin like it was a treasure he was looking for...but it lasts for a second after he lands a huge smack on her left cheek.

"OUCH!" She screams

"Hmmm totally hot this is a high quality booty"

"YOU PIG! WAIT UNTIL I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU" She said

"Keep screaming honey,this walls,doors and windows are soundproof! This means no one can interrupt us or i swear i kill them if they do" He said getting up from his knees position and reading his huge member to her pussy.

"W-what are you going to do?" She said starting to tear up.

"I'm usually up for foreplay but in this case i just go for the main course since in a little anxious" And with that Mayor quimby proceeds to Plow Lisa simpson pussy making her yelp in pair and a sinful slightly bit of pleasure when he would start moving his hips at a slow pace. What he had no idea was that he was the second guy to have sex with her so she was not use to all the turmoil of feelings one could feel in sex and even if this was not something she wanted,her body would slowly betrayal her.

Lisa could feel him behind her,how he was plowing her pussy with his big sausage of a dick making her butt shake like jelly with each hump, she would never admit but every time he spanked her bottom it would make her feel such pleasure she could swear three spanks while plowing her would be enough to make her cum ohhh she was holding it in so much it was like something your suppose to hate is making you feel so good.

"Ohhh yeahhh so tight! Yet moist and easy to go in and out. I can see myself fucking you non stop! Im happy i had that vasectomy because it means i can fill you up with no need to get any babies"

"W-WHAT? No! i still don't want to!" She hated to think that she would fill her womb with his sperm no matter how infertile his balls were.

Only laughter comes after she says that,i guess he love it how Lisa would struggle instead of taking it like a good girl, the mayor would wrap his hands around her waist shoving his entire length inside her pussy making the interval between going in and out smaller so he could go faster.

"Get ready for the fill of your life Girl" He said humping her with all the stamina he could muster right now fucking her like a jackhammer on her pussy. Lisa moaning increased ten fold at how he just fucks her like an animal with no care whatsoever, her huge tatas would shake frantically up and down like she was just some bitch getting fuck by a politician.

She had to endure this for five whole minutes non stop,how in hell can he fuck her from behind for five minutes non stop? Between the pounding she had finally moan in a orgasm after three minutes which she would not accept this reality but that only made him smile even more when the later two minutes were harder.

"HGMM! Ohhh yeah here comes the Boom!"

The mayor felt his balls clench and now he was about to blast another one this time inside her. His hands now roaming over her tits sinking his hands on its soft flesh and how she was now crying and moaning until the unavoidable thing happens and Lisa feels her womb getting the white substance after he screams.

"I CUMMING!" He said shooting streams of hot sperm inside her pussy hitting her womb like a shotgun and filling her up as her body trembles.

"AHHHHHHHNNNNN!" She moans 'He is cumming inside me! t-this son of bitcht! ahnnn'

"hannn! THIS. WAS. AMAZING! You sure made be bust a nut right here i usually last more and i dont cum this much but you sure deserved that spot you wanted so much Lisa. I Hope its everything you ever wanted" He said taking his dick out of her pussy letting some of this spunk fall on the floor and then getting back up sighing to himself "The effect will stop later before you notice, i be happy to be working with you from now on" He laughed

"D-damm it!"

"Now do me a favor and put your clothes back on and go back home. Don't think about telling anyone what i did to you because they won't believe you. I have a lot of lawyers and corrupt judges on my side so you won't be getting much.

Now defeated and humiliated,Lisa silently go grab her clothes so she can put them back on and go away with the small part of dignity she still had and the only thing she could be glad was that she was not getting pregnant.

*Outside Mayor Quimby building*

"Mark my Words Quimby, i will make you suffer for what you did to me" She said with poison on her words.


	11. El Bartoman

It was a normal evening day on Springfield however it was also the day were the victims of a serial rapist were going to give their side of the story of how it happened and hopefully find some sort of clue to get him, right now said victims were going to be heard and interviewed by Kent Brockman from Channel 6.

"This is Kent brockman and i am here with the victims of the serial Rapist named El Bartoman who were brave enough to come and tell us how their encounter with the uncatchable criminal was" He said looking at the womens who were Maude Flanders,Marge Simpson and Edna krabappel sitting on their chairs next to each other each one had sexy and smoking hot hourglass bodies with round big booties and full breasts.

"Thanks for being here with us Kent" Marge said

"So i know this is a hard moment for all of you but i need you all to also be strong and tell us your side" He said

"I will go first" Edna said serious getting up and sitting on the couch looking towards Kent.

"Please tell us in details how it all happened" He asked

"I understand,then i start right away"

* * *

 ***Edna Pov***

'It was a monday night and i was back at my place getting the grades ready to give my students the next day,when i heard a weird noise downstairs. I decided to get up and take a look since i no longer have cats so that was a mystery, when i arrived down there i saw nothing,the windows were shut and the door closed and also locked. I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me because i was so bored out of my mind...oh if only i know that i was not in fact alone'

The Teacher goes back to her room not noticing that someone was behind the shadows looking at her with a smirk.

'I got back to what i was doing and everything seemed to be ok but then when i last expected he came...quiet like a cat,i felt a piece of cloth on my face suddenly and of course i got scared right away and the smell...i could remember it was chloroform then i quickly fallen asleep and the only thing i hear before falling asleep was a laugh. When i woke up i felt really dizzy,i asked myself what the hell just happened so it hit me...there i lay on bed completely naked as my hands and legs were restrained with ropes very tightly done i even try to speak"

"Is someone there?" She asked

'But the one who answer me was him! El Bartoman. He was wearing a purple mask and cape covering his face and his height was that of a child but i'm sure he was just really short like a little people, weirdly enough there was a tie around his neck that i'm not sure for what it was,when he talk to me his voice was deep'

"Well well looks like i got myself a teacher,but tonight i am the one going to teach you a few things'' He said smirking.

'He would then tell me how he was spying on me. How much time was used to know every single detail about my routine and how would be the best day to attack his prey,Even telling me that he somehow got a copy of my house key and easily gotten inside so the fun time as he would say could begin'

"You won't get away with this" She said

"Oh i just did,and no one will hear you scream dearie" He said

'I should had screamed the moment i woke up but that was now pointless as he puts a gag on my mouth,you know one of those used for bondage,now i was completely defenseless to his hands...who right away he got on top of the bed and started groping my breasts with his hands telling me how amazing they were and how supple,those hands were groping and squeezing me for five whole minutes,when he would stop it was just for a moment so he could put his mouth on my nipples and begin to suck,lick,bite and so on,it was shameful but he had such skills it made me feel really good,my nipples were erect,my pussy wet and besides that, i could even see his erection from some angles. It was big like...really big and when those trunks and undies came out i was sure...i was going to get fucked by a hung piece of dick'

 ***Pov cut***

"Ahn Mrs Edna your drooling a little bit" Kent said

"Oh sorry ahn...i forgot to have lunch that's it...so were was i ?"

 ***Pov back***

'No way to escape,totally stuck and a huge dick aiming to my pussy. Wasting no time he would fuck me raw inserting his big member making me groan in muffled moans and wide eyes,i could hear his moanings as well and how much he enjoyed fucking a woman who could not do anything against him, he would put his face on my breasts smothering them with his face while his hips were thrusting in and out for whole twenty minutes. When he was done i was sweating so much it was like i had a maraton,the little fucker made me cum three times and he didn't even come once,but i spoke to soon because when he retrieved his sloppy and twitching member he aims to me and says'

"Here is your A+ You bitch"

'My face,chest,belly were covered all in thick white semen that he blows all over it like a hose with no control, it was out of anything i have ever seen and what was more shameful? The whole sexual things he did to me...i enjoyed. I didn't want to admit it but it was such amazing sex and only on missionary positions while being held immobile and getting abused, I thought he was going to do something else with me but he said'

"I am not going to test my luck with time,so here is where i say goodbye. Thanks for the fuck your pussy is still nice"

 ***Pov ended***

* * *

"Last thing i remember is he putting me to sleep again and when i woke up i was with my clothes back on,washed clean and no fingerprints on my body" She said

"I see,thanks for your help Edna Krabappel" Kent said

The woman gets back up and goes back to her seat,the next one to come now is Maude who gets on the couch.

"I never thought something like that was ever going to happen to me,but i could not stay silent forever" Maude said

"Its ok Mrs Flanders take your time and tell us what happened" He said

* * *

 ***Maude Pov***

'It was a normal Sunday afternoon and my family had gone to church for an event that was gonna happen,i told them i could not go because i felt sick and had no way of going...but that was a lie,this might make me look like a bad person but i just wanted the house for myself even if for a while,even me can get tired of so much religion after all i'm just human. I was relaxing at the living room watching Television in peace but something felt off as the air around my house was starting to smell different and before i realize it,the temperature was rising on my body'

"Ohhn my,such hot day is doing..maybe''

'I locked the door and closed every curtain of the house so i could take my clothes out and stay on my undergarments to refresh myself,for some reason i would feel like i was being watched every time i would go to the kitchen, it was getting really weird,the smell was growing stronger and then i realized that i was getting horny like REALLY horny it made my head dizzy so i wanted to go up take a shower but when i go upstairs for that i got a view of him the El Bartoman looking at me with a smile'

"What the! Who are you? How did you got in my house? You better answer or i call the cops"

"Your feeling a little hot and bothered Maude flanders? That's no good this can make the skin quite sensitive you know?"

'He somehow had gotten incense around particular places of the house who its smell had a strong aphrodisiac effect, how strong? Well when he spanked my ass out of nowhere i felt like lightning just hit my body and my lust responded to that pretty easy since...it had been a while...after that everything seems like a blur and scenes of hardcore sex i can't really remember that well but i remember a few. How he titfuck my tits with his huge cock,how he spanked my ass and told me to Bark and Moo for him it felt like even though i lost my mind i felt the sex he did to me like never before...so many orgasms'

 ***Pov Ended***

* * *

"I guess what he wanted to show me was that even someone like me is nothing but a horny bitch wanting cock,he was done with me quickly but it felt like hours as my body was glistening with sweat and sperm" Maude said

"Quite the nasty situation i hope you find peace" Kent said

Maude goes back to her chair and now the last one is coming,Marge bouvier Simpson the sexy milf of Springfield with the biggest assets.

"Thanks for having me Kent" She said

"It's a pleasure mam,could you tell us how was your interaction with the El Bartoman?"

"All i can say is that he was without a doubt rougher with me then you think with others" She sai

* * *

 ***Marge Pov***

'My kids were at School and my Husband working at the Nuclear plant so i was alone at Home cleaning the house,fondling clothes and making food. I had no idea the next target of such horrible thing would be me. I was so careless and naive,thinking no one would just barge into my house and stuff like that,but when i was on the kitchen doing some dishes i felt out of nowhere something hard hit me behind my head and soon i had fainted.

The woman slowly wakes up on the bathroom next to the shower, her body with no clothes what so ever showing of her big bouncing breasts and big thicc ass.

'I was scared and confused,why did i wake up on the bathroom? Why are my hands and legs tied so tight with this rope? But then he shows up in the front of the door, he was naked showing of the biggest throbbing cock i ever saw but this time he was different then with the other descriptions of his appearance that were mentioned on tv,now his whole body was covered in purple spandex and the only place not covered by the cloth was a hole on his crotch to let his cock out,maybe he was trying to be even more mysterious with me for some reason...or maybe it was his fetish to just make me defenseless,this is what he does. Makes you feel vulnerable and then takes you on his clutches forcing you to feel good even when you din't ask for it making you feel shameless'

"Your the sexiest on the whole city Marge simpson''

'I Tried everything i could,try to reach for his conscious but it was all in vain,he told me he was going to fuck me really hard and there was nothing that would stop that from happening, i could smell his cock, it was so close to my face, he told me that i needed to give him a blowjob and in case i did anything to make his experience a displeasure...'

"Your daughter Lisa will be next in that case"

'There was i,naked on the bathroom of my own house sucking the dick of a total stranger and also criminal against my will,but it was the only way. I started sucking him off slowly but soon he show me that it was not enough, holding my head with his hands my mouth was now being assaulted by his huge cock that kept thrusting in and out moving hips hips frantically,it was so big and throbbing all the way,air was getting vast and i never felt so humiliated before then he told me'

"Im gonna cum so i better expect you to swallow every last drop"

'You ever got your mouth raped like that and forced to swallow a huge blast of cum down your throat like its the source of life? That's what i had to do or else it would be the end of me...i can still hear his groaning and approval after i swallow everything. That was the start of more humiliation,it took many hours for him to get limp,it was like his cock was never going to go soft,i got fucked from behind and got my ass spanked many times,my breasts titfucked as he bust a nut all over my face,my pussy was feeling numb after all the fucking he made me to on cowgirl style even when i had my hands and legs stuck...what was more weird is how overall the experience he would call me mom or mommy from time to time,that felt so sick,this bastard maybe wanted to fuck young housewifes or anyone who resembles to a mom or something, when he was done with me with some chloroform he put me to sleep'

 ***Pov ended***

* * *

"This is what you see and hear from these innocent woman's victims of a sick bastard,Striking FEAR into the hearts, minds, pussies, and asses of Springfield curvy ladies! El Bartoman wants them to taste the cock of evil" Kent brockman said

The show was about to end but meanwhile all of that was being broadcasted someone was on his room finishing something while putting some purple costume away on a bag under his bed while he looks up a list of Victims.

"Now who is the next one on the list i get to rape today its tight pussy?" Bart simpson said looking at a list ''Oh! I know i am going to fuck Milhouse mom,it's gonna be a little weird because she looks like a female version of him with thick curves but i learn to like it" He smirks as no one knows his true identity.

* * *

 **A\N: Do you guys prefer chapters with one story or with more then just one?**


	12. Homer Bitches

A lot of things happened in just three to four years after Marge had just about enough of Homer stupidity and his shenanigans and ask the divorce and right now Homer was a divorced man. Now why is he divorced? Because Marge had find out about his affair? Nope! She just realized that no matter how much she tried to always love and support her husband he was just a lost cause. Always getting himself in trouble with Booze,money or getting married in las vegas by accident and pretty much all the shit over the years. She was married to a fat and bald stupid man who was like never going to stop fucking things up but Homer did not just accept getting a divorce he fighted for it and in the end Marge got the custody of all her kids but Homer was the one who got the house and yes that does makes him seem like the villain but sometimes all you can do in life is move forward even when things look so ugly.

One year after the divorce Marge who was living with her sisters had know that her mom had pass away and had left her house on her name in case she didn't had a place to go back at some point of her life,so this is the situation right now. Homer is living on Springfield on the house he use to live with his family and Marge was far away living with the kids on her deceased mother house and the bouvier sisters Selma and Patty had moved with her too now that being on that city was no longer option since their younger sister was out and they wanted to be close to each other and not one inch closer to where that Fat fool lives.

Now time just goes forward and now...What awaits Homer in his lonely living on Springfield trying to live his life on his own?

* * *

 ***Springfield***

 **-Homer Residence-**

* * *

The fat yellow man was watching television with a bored expression and somewhat sad too that not even his beloved Duff could take it away. Learning to clean the house,make his own food,fondle his clothes it was the most hardcore and difficult task Homer has ever faced in his life. Now he sees how his Wife was basically doing everything in his life and without her he now had to either learn or so help him he was going to be living on a hell hole.

Sighs in annoyance "Man this sucks,there is nothing good today to even bother" He said to himself.

But then someone rings the doorbell and groaning once more that he has to get of the couch Homer goes to answer, but who could it be? He is not waiting for anyone,there was not much people who like Homer to come visit besides his drinking buddies.

"Whatever your selling i dont give a shit" He said once he opened the door. However he was surprised to see who was out.

Two beautiful ladies who had curvaceous and sexy like bodies that any Woman would die or kill to have. The first one had orange long hair and the other one had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and Homer know them very well.

"Mindy? Lurleen?" He said.

The two ladies were none but the two womans who had fall in love to Homer in their own respective ways but were turn down by him to be with his wife. He never thought he would see them again after Mindy left the Nuclear plant because it was more of a death trap and Lurleen going with her other husband trying to get her career up. Though they sure had changed...and for the better because those breasts and hips? Woohoo! Hot!

"Homer! It's so good to see you again" Lurleen said

"It sure is,we were dying to pay a visit to you. We are sorry to hear that you got divorced" Mindy said trying to look sad.

"Oh..yeah ummm it's something that happens with everybody you know? But...what brings you two here?"

"Oh Homer we are in trouble,we got ourselves in some problems and we end up losing everything,no money no nothing" Mindy said

"I know this sounds like an excuse to be here because your no longer with your wife but we assure we are not taking advantage of knowing you but it's just that we know! Your the only one that we trust" Lurleen said

Homer was not sure why the two of them were there on his doorstep asking for refugee at the same time but he was really happy to have someone depending on him,saying that they trusted him and also who can say no to two hot girls?

"Say no more ladies my home is your home until you find a place to stay" He said smiling letting them both get inside.

They had two mischievous smiles that he had not see yet. But once inside they sit on the couch relieved to have a place to stay.

"So why the both of you had come here at the same time?" He asks

"Oh! We forgot to say it but...we are married" Mindy said happy

'DOH' "Married? So ummm" He tried to say.

"Yes Homer we are Bissexual no need to feel shy about it. I met Mindy on a party on Vegas once,we were both putting down our sorrows from the past of our lives that just didn't work so well, but in the end we got to know each other so well...we got married" Lurleen said smiling.

"That is wonderful,i hope you all can find some happiness once you two find a place to stay so in the meantime i be the host"

"We thank you for that Homer" Mindy said.

So it started Homer life with two of his crushes who almost made him have an affair,and they were married of all things now which was very surprising. But those days did not went by normally, oh no! No! For starters something weird was going on,every time Homer seemed to be alone with either Mindy or Lurleen it would lead him into sexy and teasing situations. The first week he saw the red haired girl in tight yoga pants doing the most hot looking yoga poses ever while in a hot day so the sweat made her shirt visible to look at the pink bra. The second week Lurleen was doing dinner for them and when he went to check on her she was using a apron saying Fuck the cook! Which later she said it was a funny accident when she end up buying it without seeing it, but it was on the fourth week things got weird because when he woke up the next day,the two sexy girls were in their underwear sleeping on the same bed as him cuddling closely to him,poor bald man had to sneak away before he had a heart attack and be labeled as pervert again,later on they said it was probably a sleepwalking moment.

Yeah something was going on and he had no idea of what. Next day it was a normal morning,nothing weird or slightly arousing happened and for a moment Homer actually thought everything was nothing but coincidences and silly moments for not paying attention.

"I am going to the supermarket to buy groceries, will be back in a moment" Lurleen said.

"Ok honey come back quickly'' Mindy said with a wink

The blonde haired woman then leaves the house were Homer sees her go by the window of his room until she cant be seen anymore, while Mindy was in the living room.

"Boy! living with two womans is not an easy job'' He said going to his bed.

What the Yellow skinned man had no idea is that someone was already inside his bedroom and when the guard was dropped she decided to come. From the inside of the closed the door was slowly opened coming out of it a Red haired woman.

"You know...being alone is too lonely,why don't we just have some quality time together?" She said with a smirk.

With a Gasp in surprise Homer eyes are wide while looking at the woman in front of him. Mindy was wearing what you could call Hot pink! From wearing pink stilettos, pink stockings that held up by pink garter belt, a tiny pink thong and an even tinier pink string bikini top that only covered her nipples.

"What the! Mindy? What are you doing here...and dress like that?" Homer asked

"Are you still not getting it Homer? Me and Lurleen have being trying to seduce you every day this past weekends" She said

"You did?"

"But your just too much of a nice guy to try anything with us,that's no good Homey because you know how we feel for you?" With a sexy walk she was getting closer

"B-but aren't you guys married?" He said getting up

"Of course we love each other,but we also love you and truth be told, Lurleen and me made a pact that if we ever had a chance to be with you we would do it" Mindy said with a big perverted smile.

"Whoa! Are you for real? That has to be a trick"

"You want to know what i think it's hard to believe? How big your cock is"

She said pointing out to Homer Erection coming forth from his pants like it was asking to be out,and what you know? It was a big champion like boner,no wonder Marge was taking so much crap with him all these years before getting a divorce.

"Now Homer you don't have any reason to deny our love and sexual lust to you right?"

"N-no but"

"Don't you think i am hot?" She said cupping her boobs

"YES!"

He said finally loud and clear, it's been just so long since he had sex again,to feel a woman sexy body against his and more! It was becoming bigger than his love for donuts with the passing days and that's saying something.

"Then My dear Enjoy. The. Ride" Mindy said pushing him to sit back in the bed.

Getting on her knees Mindy gets a good look at Homer Boner coming from his blue pants and eagerly like a child wanting her toy she unzzips it. Needless to say she got more than she bargained for as a whip to the face was what she got from the big pulsing and throbbing cock that was now free.

"Dear lord! Its...so big and...your balls look swollen" Mindy said in awe.

"Yeah...i sort of stopped masturbating because it was not as good as real sex and it was depressing to…"

"Say no More Homer,i am going to take care of this rod like you never saw your wife doing it!" Mindy said full of energy.

 _Having no need to hold back anymore and showing how much it was needed for her,with that she starts licking that meat rod like it was an ice cream dessert and as far as Mindy was concerned, it was. Going up the length before focusing on his sensitive tip. Putting his tip in her mouth she slowly takes the whole length down the throat, pleasing Homer all the while with her tongue which makes him moan like he never did before. It takes only a few seconds before the blonde haired woman is starting to bob her head up and down, sucking the dick._

 _"Mmmmmhmmm~~" She moans_

 _Practically choking on cock she feels Her man push her head into his pubic hairs. Looks like Homer gave up trying to resist, good thing she practiced on cucumbers or she would have passed out by now by his size. Slurping sounds came as she sucked off, moaning from the taste and treatment._

 _'It's making me so wet! I can't wait for you to fuck me!' Her fingers subconsciously slip into her panties and starts fingering herself. 'I'm so ready for you'_

 _The breaking point then finally hits,Homer feels unable to hold his backed up sperm any longer so with a moan so loud it was like a wolf Howling, then released the door to pleasure._

 _"AHHHHHHHH IM CUMMING!"_

 _With that last scream Mindy has her mouth filled with streams of white thick sperm puffing out her cheeks draining out some of his bank account of cum. She felt the throbbing, when the woman heard those words just waiting to hear, knowing what was coming. And boy did it come! It's taking all she has to swallow without spilling a drop as her mouth is flooded._

 _'The taste is so great! I'm trembling as I'm cumming just from this'_

 _Her eyes roll into the back of her head from the ecstasy she is feeling from this whole situation then with a pop! Her mouth comes out of his dick, swallowing every single drop with no waste._

" _Ahhhhnnn...oh man this was a blast,i can't believe i came that much,i was really backed up right there" Homer said._

 _But there is no time to stop now as Mindy Simmons is not done yet, he didn't even saw when go on the bed and now laying on it in her back with legs spread out wide as an archer's bow now with her Boobs naked and no panties on her cave. Her arms close to the chest Just to make her wonderful milk bags shake for her man to see while Homer is stroking his grand wand with his left hand._

" _Now this is a party,lets keep going,which position you want?'' He asked._

 _With a gesture she makes a request._

 _"Missionary position please, I want you to dick me down like a rolling pin on cookie dough. It's a kink of mine to be squeezed by you." She said moving her legs up and down to make the feet wiggle around._

 _"Oh really? then get ready because i am going to impale you and fill with my baby batter_

 _"With your long, Big, throbbing, warm and wonderfully smelly COCK?" She said drooling_

" _Yes!"_

 _With that said out loud Homer proceeds to fuck her really hard in that position like he never done to Marge,at least not all the head to toe Homer head is hovering over her face. Teeth gritting hard as he does his best,Lurleen hands are digging nails into the sides of his torso. Both of his hands are cupping onto her beautiful boobies. All the strength of his legs are working overtime to keep bouncing up and down between my herthighs._

 _The woman is wailing like a banshee! "Ah! Ahh! AAHH! Ah!..."_

" _Oh yeah! Ohhhhh yeah goooood this is what i love it" He said_

 _"Cum Homer! GIVE ME YOUR BABY SEED NOW!"_

 _"AHHH HANNN! I AM CUMMING!"_

 _Then like a hose in a fire he lets out a blast all backed up to fill out the insides of the most sexy woman he ever met making it impossible to show more love then the wave of white seed._

 _In that moment Mindy finally gets what she always wanted and the feeling was amazing, the walls of her vagina are rapidly gripping, releasing, contracting, expanding, and clinching all round his fucking fuck muscle so fast. That's how you can tell a woman has a true orgasm. Along with the current of cunt juice pouring out in front of his gooey overflow._

 _"OOOHHHooooOOOOHHOOOO!" Her arms and legs fully wrap around hi body._

 _Womanly curves are jiggling a lot as well. After a solid minute of orgasming the two just lie on the bed. With a pool of bodily fluids under their hips._

 _"Huh...huh...huh...''_

"That...was...amazing it felt short but somehow so filling" Mindy said to her lover who was resting on the bed somehow! Still with his dick erected.

"You got that right,boy i can't remember the last time i went full steam like that" He said

"Oh really? I hope your not too tired for me"

The bald man gasps in startle for a moment before looking and Seeing Lurleen on the doorway wearing the same as Mindy but that one being white.

"I know you were trying to go first honey,that's why i faked going to the groceries,but i gotta say i enjoyed this little show a lot" Lurleen said with a wink.

"Hey Sweety,i just got pumped up real hard" Mindy said weakly,it appears that her legs would take some time to work.

"Whoao! You look so beautiful" Homer said

"I do don't i? After all these years i-no we finally have you Homer, no more wife or kids to interrupt us, and we are gonna be the best wives you ever have,if anyone wants to bitch about that they get in deep trouble" The Blonde haired woman said

"Wait a moment i love my kids, ain't this going to f-

* * *

 ***Sex Scene Engage***

* * *

On all fours She is ready to get her ass pounded like no tomorrow. "Hurry honey! Please!"Lurleen said

She is on the bed in four showing off her pussy,wiggling her butt waiting for it. The new single guy boner is full to solid already,getting close to her ass and give it a few good slaps to make it clap.

"OH! I love it when you slap my ass! Treating me like the horny wife I am. I'm so wet right now''

"You better be Because now i am gonna wreck you" Getting into fucking position he aims my that bat towards her wet cave and removing her thong. "HAHH!" Homer screamed thrusting his spear inside

"YAAAHHH!" She moans squeezing so tight around him as her pussy is rammed by Homer meat log as Lurleen clenches the sheets.

"Man i love to hear you moan,makes this even better. Now prepare for humping" He said moving those hips like a horny dog.

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Treat me like I'm your little bitch!"

Every movement makes her big booty shake with no control,moanings filling up the room. Putting his whole yellow cock inside her pussy for a moment Homer then Hugs The former country singer waist making the timer between humping to be smaller and faster.

"HMMMMMmmmm! Oh god you're the best!" The slaps of hips on ass gets louder and more frequent as balls slap on wetness.

"Looks like this is gonna be a nice living" Mindy said looking at the scene.

 **A\N: Sorry for the delay friends but besides my own life and starting college this weekend, feeling lazy or just not up for it wont be the only reasons for any setbacks that will make the posting slower X(**


	13. Horny Bouvier

Marge Bouvier Simpson was a normal housewife on the city of Springfield,she did what many mothers would do, she loved her family,clean the house,cooked,taking care of...you know what? she might be normal for other people but she was more than just average. For starters even though she was on her forties the blue haired woman had a body that was the Envy of many women's in town. With a pair of big and round perky breasts that would shake with every step trying to be contained on that strapless green dress was a sight for sore eyes, wide hips,slightly thicker thighs that would equal her magnificent Big bootylicious booty shaking left and right as well when she goes for a walk.

In other words Marge Simpson was a sexy Curvaceous Milf...However, many don't know this fact but, Marge is having a lot of build up stress recently,not just because of her family antics,that was the norm now but because of Homer lack of performance in bed due to him always being late home from Moe,she had to admit to herself that her husband now was just a fat slob with no sex drive. That was a bad thing because one of the blue haired woman secrets is that she LOVES sex and this lack of satisfaction? would only make her desperate for a good Pounding.

It was a Sunday Afternoon and Marge was back home cleaning the living room while Homer was out doing whatever he does in his free time while Lisa was on her room studying. Bart was also on his room reading comic books and putting aside his homework for the next day as always.

"Aghnn there,it's done another clean place of the house for it to get dirty later on, why do it even care?" She said just leaving her vacuum cleaner on the floor and starts walking upstairs.

When she was passing by the rooms she stops and goes back,looking at Bart room she then decides.

"You know what? i am his mother,It's my duty to make him to his homework and not be the whole day reading comic books,making pranks or whatever felony by accident,this ends today as i put my foot down" Marge said a little angry,more because of lack in sex then actually doing it for other reason.

She opened the door like she was about to knock it down and inside the room she would start to talk.

"Ah! M-mom?"

"Bart! It's time for your home...work?" She trailed on her words.

The stare between them lasted a total of seconds before she closed down the door looking a embarassed and quickly runned to her own bedroom closing the door and locking it up.

"Oh. my. god!" She said in a gasp.

The reason why that just happened was of a event she just had not seen coming, when Marge got inside her son room without saying anything it ended up on busting Bart having a masturbation session...yep he was on his bed with no shorts,masturbating while looking at some old Magazine with sexy girls,which would imply he did not try to look at the internet because it was still new to him. The biggest shock for poor Marge was to discover not just the fact her son was getting into that age but the fact his penis...was incredibly big, like way bigger then her own husband. It was big,long,strong,like a monument of a erection should look like,and his balls? round and full containers with young sperm. Such a big tool for sex was on her own house? What are the odds? and her own son? Malicious thoughts started racing on her mind as she lay down on the bed.

"I-I won't do that to my own son right?"

Marge Stayed on that bed thinking on the events of the previous minutes and how it was affecting her...before she realized, her hands were already going to her body erogenous areas and the last thing that comes from her mouth before her mind comes to a conclusion is a moan.

*The Simpsons Residence- Night Time*

Dinner had come with no complications, Marge was acting like the accident that happened by her barging into her son room never happened,sure Bart was still a little embarrassed or just uncomfortable,sometimes it was really hard for him not to look at his mom body,he did not understand why but everytime he looked at women's body with the same proportions of his mom his wiener would just get weird and it would get him to look up ways to get rid of it,who know his own mother would see him doing it like that? his new addiction,jacking off.

When everyone was done eating and the hours passed by in a flash it was time for everyone to go to sleep,his mother gave him a good night kiss on his cheek before the prankster went to bed,instead of saying bleh or that he was too old for that he only blushed. It was that time again,time to sleep and have weird wet dreams,but what Bart didn't know is twenty minutes later after he went to dream land something would wake him up.

"Hmnnn...ahn?"

Bart open up his eyes blinking a few times,he was feeling something under the sheets moving around,could it be the dog no it was bigger and...thicker? One second later the sheets are removed by the one who was crawling over the bed sheets. Blue looking hair comes out,but not the Bowling ball kind of hair your use to,but the smooth and loose hair she would have when her hair was wet, yep! and there it was the sexy Marge Simpson wearing only her green dress. No shoes,no bra (not like she ever used one) no anything,she was looking at him with a smirk on her face before standing up on the bed a little with her knees on the soft cushion.

"Hey there my special little guy" She said.

"What the! Mom? what are you doing here on my bed?" He asked shocked.

"Sweety i realized that your entering a certain age were we need to have a certain talk,and i'm not talking about the birds and the bees or whatever crap they teach at school,im talking about getting close and personal" She said reaching his face with her hand.

"I-i think i already know the basics mom,y-you don't need to"

"Oh no no no,you ain't getting out of this like that Bart,this is more than teaching you about how sex works. It's also a time for me to relax and finally get rid of the stress i am feeling,this will be our secret time together" Marge said with her eyes wide and a lustful grin.

"W-well we can have a time together at shopping how about that? it's gonna be just you and m-"

"Shhhh...its ok Your father and sister won't wake up,i bought a nice sleeping pill on the drugstore that gotta keep them sleeping that not even an earthquake would be enough to wake them up,so just relax and let mom make you feel better"

Marge said that as she begins to remove the dress from her body revealing her outstanding sexy body which the years had NO success in making it any less hotter,it was like getting naked made her tenfold more lewd,is that possible? Its like Bart brain has no way to react to any of that besides looking like an idiot with his jaw open.

"You like them?" She said putting her hands behind the neck and shakes her tits left and right "The number of boys your age who likes big boobs is really a BIG number'' She said licking her lips looking more lustful than Edna Krabappel.

"Mom...what are you gonna do to me?" Bart asked somehow afraid of the look his mother had on her face.

"Take of your pants Bart" She asked

"What? but i don't want t-

"Bartholomew J. Bouvier! take your pajamas lower part this instant!" She said now with her arms back to position and way more serious now.

For the first time in a long time Bart actually felt a little bit of fear at his mom,why was she so serious about this? he better do as she said before anything bad happens. Slowly removing his pajamas Marge sees what she was waiting for. Her special little guy member was out and oh boy! it was erected to its fullest,she had no idea how many inches it had,the only thing it mattered is that it was Long and big. It twitched with unknown anticipation that the boy was not familiar with.

"Oh my! Your dick is quite the wrench,was today the first time you try masturbating?" She asked with a smirk wanting to hear he say it.

"N-no...it was the second time"

Truth be told, the first time Bart had the wonder of having a boner was when he saw his teacher Edna Krabappel bend over during class to get a dollar bill from the floor. The vision of her round and perfectly shaped booty with a surprise view of panties surprised him, it was like a new feeling was reaching deep on his hormones making the boy try what he did today...for the second time of course.

"Sometimes it just happens before i even notice"

"Oh you poor thing,dont worry i will give you the release you won't be able to always take out with your hand,now just stay still and let momma do her her magic" She said

The next moment felt like...Bart vocabulary was not advanced enough to describe it. Marge gets up from the bed standing for a moment showing her towering figure compared to Bart,then with bart near the edge of the bed she lowers herself in breathing contact from his meat.

'HNNNNG! god this smell,it REEKS OF DICK! so marvelous' She said starting to drool.

"m-mom? what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I am going to make you! feel good,that's all you need to know"

With that Said The blue haired Milf starts wrapping one hand on her son twitching penis making him moan a quite cute sound, enjoying this more than she should it's not time for stroking, moving her hand up and down,the wartm coming from it is relaxing to her skin,what was the last time she had a big one? Moving her free hand now to his balls Marge starts to squeeze them softly so it won't hurt while still stroking his dick up and down. Bart moans loudly at first but then turns it down to more low moaning,sometimes gritting his teeth at what he was feeling,if it was possible for his penis be any harder it would not be flesh anymore.

'His balls are so full of semen,i can't wait for that to come out' She Giggles.

Suddenly now Bart seems to be at her mercy while Marge is using both hands to double stroke his dick up and down. At first it was slow, but then out of nowhere she went fast while grinning widely looking at Bart surprise face while moaning in a way that would make him ashamed if you record it later for the latter to hear it,but was she done? nope! that was still just a warm up.

Just about done using her hands,Marge opens her mouth and before Bart could ask why she was doing this he feels a wet and moist sensation on his cock.

"AHNNNN!" He moaned

His mom just put the tip of his dick on her mouth, swirling the tongue tasting its natural scent and seems to love it. Later it's time to go harder,slowly putting more and more of dick inside her throat,Marge is bobbing her head up and down on the shaft into motion and giving a blowjob.

"Ahhhnn! ohhnhnhn t-this feels w-weird"

All she needed was some practice and BAM! Marge was sucking that big cock like a champion,it was big and the taste was amazing,a few minutes of this and her eyes would roll up in pleasure,however Bart was only capable of holding out his urge to cum after one minute...that was impressive for someone who got a blowjob for the first time.

"S-something is coming!"

After hearing those words she stops sucking his cock,Bart had no idea how to feel about all of this but felt annoyed when she stopped.

"W-what? you stopped?"

"Your not cumming just yet my dear,sorry but i leave you edging for now so we can have more fun" She said licking her lips after that suck,her sex energy was overflowing and she wanted to get down on him but so far it's not time yet.

Getting back on bed Marge gets her big boobage tits next to Bart Face which quickly silences him as the teen eyes are focused on tits and nothing else.

"Your going to play with my tits now Bart,make me feel good and i make you feel good again...more than this" She laughs.

"B-boobs? boobs boobs boobs!"

Like a fuse just broke on his brain the prankster hands latch onto the Bouvier woman ground and shapely tits,groping and squeezing them hard with his little hands taking out pleasure moanings from Marge while biting her lips. He had a rough approach but that doesn't mean she hates it,nipples getting erected,pussy juices flooding more,she was desired and this young man was her toy tonight.

Bart never felt more joy in playing with his mother tits since she was still breastfeeding...which gave him the urge to just suck on them now! shoving his face on her boobs and rubbing left and right,he feels the warm sensation of motherly embrace, so big! so soft! so sexy! His mouth moves on its own as it suckles on her left nipple. The Milf yelps in pleasure feeling her son tongue and mouth licking and sucking on her nipple,looking back at his dick she sees how much it's just trembling almost alive like,waiting for its builded up pleasure to come off,the feeling of Bart going crazy over her tits was such a guilty and sinful pleasure,it only made her wake up to this orgasmic joy it was to be doing what you should not be doing it.

"Can't...wait...any longer" She said in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Bart with his mouth still on her nipple look up only to see his mom with the most perverted grin ever.

'Ay Caramba!'

Bart has no time to even think on what is happening,all he knows is that his mom grabbed him like a ragdoll and positioning on a way in bed and then sees her standing on top of the bed like she was going to jump or something. He could see her naked glory even more and her pussy was dripping,for some reason he blushed even more,even though he had past the phase of embarrassment this far.

"Now pay attention Bart,what i am going to show you now is the Reverse cowgirll style,i am going to put your penis inside my pussy and will ride it until you release your every drop of sperm inside me 'I am on the pill anyway' "

"WHAT? M-mom i dont think this is a good idea" Bart said now worried

"Too late! no going back on me boy,prepare your balls"

Instead of plowing her way right away she decides to use her booty cheeks for good measure. Marge moans feeling that massive meat log grinding her ass against him,pre cum already starting to leak in good amounts.

''Hmm So warm" Marge said

"Ahnhnn ahnn ahnn" Bar moans.

"Ok enough playing around" Marge says lifting her booty up and then lands it on in one go like a PLAP!

"OH FUCKKK!" Bart Screams loudly

"AHNNNNNN! YES! T-THIS IS A REAL MAN COCK" Marge said with her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a slut.

Beginning to go up and down on his cock for good measure Marge is getting a level of how good it feels, her wild blue hair bouncing as much as her perky big boobies,all Bart could see is his mom smooth back and the top of her ass cheeks but the best buttcheeks,beyond words sensation her pussy gives him.

Humping harder and Faster, Marge long hair is basically jumping all over her head, shoulders, and midair behind her back. Bart can't even see her breasts bounce with hair in the way.

"AHNNN! GHNN...MOMMYYY!" Bart moans like a little girl while he finally unleashes his sperm account into his mother womb and it was...huge! it shot inside her like a missile

''Aaaaaahhhh! Oh my god! its so much and so hot! I forgot all about this sensation, i can feel all that baby gravy flooding my insides. 'Pretty sure I'm gonna get pregnant one of these days' How much do you keep in those balls of yours?"

The poor teen was a huffing mess,his brain melted beyond the simple concept of having fun and pretty sure he was about to faint after the amount of goo he released.

"Good work Bart hmmm...it appears you need to work on a few things if your about to fall to dreamland after one orgasm,a big one is no excuse for it" She said "You know...we still have the whole night so...do you mind if i keep fucking you ? just because you are sleeping it wont mean this little guy will go soft"

"A-A-A-AY CARAMBA!"

 **That was just the start of Bart and Marge sexual private nights of pleasure...**


	14. Big Butt rules

It was two in the afternoon and Bart Simpson was alone in the living room Playing a generic Zombie game,There was nothing else to do,his parents were out in some stupid romantic afternoon and he had everything all to himself ah what a bliss it was.

"Take that you stupid bloated zombie haha!"

While he was having fun Bart starts to hear a soft crying coming from the kitchen,normally he couldn't care less about it while playing his dear game but something told him that it was important,so putting the game aside (yeah he did that) his curiosity took the best and walked to peek.

From the corner of the wall he saw his sister Lisa Simpson with her head down on the kitchen table looking unhappy...because she was crying. Lisa was fourteen years old but for some reason she always looked older than Bart,one of the reasons was that she looked taller than him who was sixteen, the second reason? well...he would never admit this in front of her but she had a BIG BUTT" it was just so big,tight,jiggling,soft (on his dreams) he was surprise the chair could take her.

'I should go talk to her i guess'

Walking next to his sister he tries to make his best friendly smile and starts talking.

"Hey Lisa,why are you crying? did people start calling you starfish because of your hair?" Anddddd he made fun of her...damn his inability to talk with big booty girls.

The Nerd girl is startled by the voice of her brother turning around to look at him,quickly wiping her face she acts like nothing happened.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked

"I live here? also you were so into crying that you stopped to realize you were not alone" The cocky teen said.

"Whatever go away!" She said turning her face away from him

"Cmon Lisa why don't you tell me about what is troubling you?" He asked

"And you actually care about how i feel?"

"Ugh...calm down just because i don't praise you like a goddess it doesn't mean i won't look out for you" He said trying to look firm but still himself.

The poor girl just sighs "Everyone in school is making fun of me because of my weight,they keep calling me fat because my ass is so big"

Lisa said then getting up from the chair and turning around showing her Big bootylicious booty that was being hold by a pair of blue leggings while pointing to it to prove her point. Bart stares at it with a serious face like he was taking this into consideration but in reality he was…

'Holy shit! how can she have such a nice ass? i wonder how big it would become when she turns eighteen...hmmm maybe i can take this to my advantage,Lisa is smart but she always took a less interest in Sex ed' With a sigh of himself he looks at Lisa face "Look Lisa having a big but doesn't mean your fat or any less attractive"

"It doesn't?" She said like the answer was not so easy for her to accept.

"What you have are sexy curves,weight in the right places making you very attractive and the other girls are jealous of you because they are not as beautiful as you" He said with honesty which his heart skips a beat.

Lisa just stares at Bart in disbelief that he actually said that,was the brother she thought was just a childish boy actually caring for her.

"Thanks...this makes me feel better,also you think i am attractive?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah...yeah i do,y-you know what girls with butts like you actually use them for? some dancing name Twerk" He said trying to make his move.

"Twerking? hm...interesting what is it about?" Lisa asked

'To convince Lisa i gotta say more than just shaking your trunk,hmm lets see,she loves studies and culture so maybe…' "Twerking is a type of dance move, in which you squat and thrusts your can also been referred to as booty shaking. The word was derived from merging the terms *Twist* and *Jerk* Others think the term comes from the dance saying "work it", while it has been a common move on the bounce scene in New Orleans, USA, for years"

"Really?" She was close now listening to it like it was class time.

"I-It's also a good way to fat burning and toning,and are pretty much guaranteed to give you a rear of the year,you will make all the girls jealous" He said a little embarrassed.

"Whooooa" Lisa said actually impressed her brother know this much about something.

'This girl is too...naive' He Sweatdropped

'Hey! I want to try that out" She said with glee

"What? right now? w-well i suppose we can do this...how about your room? mine is too messy and we can have more privacy since you need someone to look how you doing" He said now getting excited

"Hmm...yeah! makes sense,let's go now Bart" Lisa said while Bart was feeling lucky.

Lisa room was spotless and organized,sure this is to be expected from the girl since she was the best at mostly everything. Once there she looks up for something on her phone like she is searching for a music to go with the tone but Bart tells her that maybe right now just a nice Beat was enough for her (all he needed was the nice view anyway)

"Nice,this beat is good,why don't you show your brother the moves?" He asked with a perverted smirk.

"Well don't expect much from me,this is my first time" She said

Even though Lisa said that,the moment she moved away from Bart and closer to her bed her booty started to shake with energy, the beat and the wiggle from her glutes were one in perfect harmony shaking it up and down,pants were not enough because each time it wiggles you can clearly see it ripple like it was jello.

'W-what? that shake,that wiggle,how can she do it so smoothly?' His eyes go wide.

"Whoa this is pretty fun! haha maybe if i do this!"

Lisa then starts moving her booty left,right,up and down trying to make a new move,surely she does so now twerking her booty in the form of a number "8" by using her hips.

A tent starts to form on the boy pants,seeing his sister sexy booty shaking like that is enough to make his member throob with desire for that booty,man how he wanted to feel it on his hands,squeeze its softness like dough and shove its face to just SNIFF! the scent.

"How about that Bart? Do you think i am good at t-" She said turning around but by doing so she gasps is surprise.

Bart facepalms himself mentally for not trying his best at somehow hide his boner in case it would be having this moment right now in which she would look at him with no warning.

"Bart...what is that on your shorts? did you hide something there?" She said pointing at his bulge.

'Does she seriously doesn't know what a boner is? man for someone so smart maybe she decided to not search much about sex' "Oh this? is just a...sign! yeah a sign that a man is really happy to see another women,it shows its excitement and eagerness to the females" He said making up bullshit.

"Fascinating" She said stopping her twerking to look closer to his bulge at the same time getting on her knees which only makes Bart dick twitch "Can i see it without the shorts and undies?" Lisa asked

"WHAT? Why would you want that?" He asked surprise

"Because i can't help myself when my scientific side kicks in,i must research more about this" Lisa said with a obvious naivety at this subject,

'Maybe i can take advantage at this' "Ok i let you do whatever you want if your so curious but only if you allow me to do the same with you but...with your butt" He said with a smirk

"Eh? my butt? but why?"

"Your the only girl i know with a butt this big and i am also curious to see why big booty is so interesting for me" He said.

The girl thinks for a while about this deal,she never felt interested on a man lower part before but right now it was like something was pushing her interest to it,maybe her hormones? and she blushed a little because of her brother interest in her derriere.

"Ok deal" She said with a smile.

'Oh shit! she actually said yes? ohhhhhhohohoho yeahhhh' "Cool,let me get this out for you"

He said so removing his shorts revealing the underwear barely holding up the big bulge of a boner which makes Lisa gulp in anticipation for...some reason?

"Time to let little Bart out to play" He said taking off his undies.

Lisa Gasps in surprise seeing what appears to be a pretty big yellow cock pulsing with energy and balls the size of tennis balls,how the boy hided all that on his shorts was a surprise and a mystery.

"Here you go Lisa,this is what your butt did to me" Bart said proud of his dick size.

"I-Its so big and...throbbing" Lisa said with her eyes wide as plates.

"You wanna try touching?" He asks

"C-can i really?" Lisa asks still looking at his penis.

"Sure! and after you do that your gonna show me your butt later,i think this will be a good moment of knowledge for you" Bart said with a smirk.

The girl with still some naivety could not understand her urge of wanting to do 'things' with her brother cock,it was like something inside her was asking to just embrace the new feeling of no control on her hormones.

Finally letting her logical part out of her brain Lisa proceeds to first touch Bart penis with her left hand to feel how rugged it was.

'I-It's so warm and hard' She thought biting her lip.

The brother is enjoying the view of how much interest Lisa demonstrates on his manhood and is holding his moaning for now. The girl with the starfish hair starts to stroke her brothers cock up and down with her soft hand,it was enough to make him moan in pleasure as it felt TOTALLY different when he was the one doing it to himself,that makes Lisa smile that she is making Bart act like that with just her hand,seeing how it works a faster pace is then put in and now Bart is getting a handjob by his own sister hand and ooooohhhhh the sinful pleasure was sinking on fast making him feel how good it felt to be doing something wrong.

'S-so good' He said with his mouth open like his dad would be when he thinks about Donuts.

'This is surprisingly Fun,and the smell...even though its so weird it makes me feel hot and hotter...what if i'

In that moment Bart feels his balls being grabbed by his sister hands giving him a quick yelp

"Whoa! easy there t-they sensitive" He said between moaning.

"Fascinating,so these are testicles huh? they are so malleable and squishy but i think it's where it causes more pain in a man if you hit it huh?" She said with a evil smirk.

Bart gulps for a moment feeling afraid that her sister has his balls on her hands and can take revenge on him for anything he has done before to her but she just laughs it off.

"Relax i am still going to give you what you wanted" She said making Bart relieved.

'That was arousing and terrifying' He thought

Lisa gets up and turn around starting to slowly remove the fabric of clothing that was hugging her buttcheek. For Bart it was a good show to see every inch of skin flop out of those tight pants freeing her booty meat,after fighting with her jeans for a good time Lisa is able to take it off revealing her beautiful booty of marvelous proportions.

"Phew! remember me to buy bigger pants. Well there it is,your happy now?" Lisa asked

"I...Its so beautiful" Bart said almost crying at the booty he was seeing.

"Eh? oh c'mon n-no need to say it like that" She said blushing.

"PLEASE! GIVE ME A BUTTJOB" Bart begged.

"What? ahn...what is a buttjob?" Lisa asked curious.

Bart inhales air and starts acting like he was teaching something" Is the act of a man sticking his penis in between a womans ass and the woman squeezing her cheeks as the man humps"

"What? t-that was not on the deal,that sounds embarrassing and weird"

"Cmon Lisa,i know that you like touching my dick and balls,you are curious right? don't you wanna find out what happens to a penis when they hit max pleasure?" Bart said grabbing his own penis and making a suggestion.

"W-well i think that maybe it would be educational?" Lisa thought for a moment.

*Two Minutes later*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhhhhnn! ohhhhnn! hmmmm! my! oh yes yes yes! it's so warm" Lisa moaned.

"Ohhh fuckk! so soft!"

Lisa was on four in Bart bed while the latter was behind her and rubbing his meat pole between her ass cheeks like a hamburger for two minutes so far. The moment Bart put his cock on that warm place was like his dick was enveloped by the world softest material in the planet,the wartmh and sexyness pushed him to a new height of an erection and just went bananas humping her butt cleavage.

"L-Lisa i think i am about to cu-AHAHGHGN!" He can't even finish the sentence before making weird sounds.

The big booty girl feels a enormous amount of sperm come and spray all over her ass cheeks like a damn cannon of white substance of sticky nature...it felt exhilarating.

"Yahnnnnnn! ohhhhnnn y-yes! hmmm all over me" She said clenching the bedsheets.

'Oh...ohh man...this is the first time i came this much,its way better then doing myself that's for sure'

"I would never guess all of this would feel so good,i learn a lot today Bart" Lisa said with a faint grin.

"Your welcome Lisa,but remember...dont try this with anyone else ok? ahn...i-its not something you should try with strangers but only someone you know for a long time and you trust" Bart said

"Sounds fair" Lisa said

"Now lets clean us up before mom gets home,or else she is gonna flip"

"Oh i love keeping secrets" Lisa said.

"Trust me...this is the biggest one so far" Bart said putting his shorts back up.

Now the two sinblings had a special moment only meant for them...maybe?


	15. Between pills and Revenge

**A\N: Gonna be honest here,i almost gave up this story,but somehow i got myself up and running on it again so please aceppt this chapter.**

* * *

Bart Simpson always was the kind of boy who would enjoy throwing pranks at others and getting into the most crazy of situations since he rarely thought about the consequences of his actions,after all he was a Simpson.

However,the last stunt he pull made his life a little bit more...complicated. The boy had sneaked on professor Fink lab and stole some sort of pills,apparently they were supposed to make mans more manly,and since the prankster was a curious one,once back home he took some of it with a glass of water.

You want to know what happened after that? Simple...the next day Bart felt something weird on his pajama pants when waking up,looking inside to see what the heck was going on,Bart notices that his balls have gone swollen to the size of softballs,so much that the bulge was visible to a degree anyone could see,and his wiener had enlarged itself to a huge throbbing cock.

"Ay Caramba" He said looking at it.

Normally Bart would try to hide the shit he did at all costs but this? No pair of pants,shorts or duct tape would hide what he was packing,sure there was a bunch of lies the guy could make up but in the end? He would get busted and people would start asking questions.

Swallowing his stupid Pride Bart decides to go downstairs,his father somehow went early for work because of something related to fresh new flavored donuts. Seeing his mother and preparing breakfast and her sister studying Bart sighs.

'This is gonna be so annoying'

Making his presence Know by coughing really loud Marge and Lisa look up to Bart. The latter explains to them he can't go to school today,when asked by his mother why he just sort of points down to his crotch,needless to say that both Mother and sister gasped in utter surprise at what he had between his legs. At first Lisa said that Bart was only messing around with them with some dirty joke,but the boy was having none of that,waking up with such major erection was a bit bothersome so to just shut up any other question he took down his pants to reveal his underwear,almost being ripped apart by his huge twitching penis and his round heavy balls right below showing their form.

"Oh My Goodness!" Marge said

"Is...Is this for real?" Lisa asked.

Bart was a bit embarrassed that he had to do this to show the truth,but somehow being seeing by them like that only made his dick harden in response. Marge asked Bart to go to his room and wait meanwhile she had to talk to Lisa about the situation,seeing no reason to complain about that he does so after somehow getting his pants back.

After a few minutes waiting on his room,laying down on his bed while his boner refuse to go soft Bart was getting impatient. He started to imagine things though,realizing how sexy his mom and sister bodies were,Lisa had a big and round jiggly butt that was like it expanded out of nowhere,everytime she used tight fitting pants or a skirt he would beg for her to have a reason to bend over just to see that meat in its full glory. Now his mom? It was all about her Bouncy tits,they were just so soft looking,like two soccer balls were put under her shirt but instead of air they were filled with jelly,the strappled green dress made a fine addition,its like it was begging to be pull down.

"Bart?"

The boy turns around to see the door of his room opened and seeing both Lisa and his mom get inside.

"We decided to help you with this,i don't know what happened to you but as a mother is my obligation" Marge said.

"I am really curious so i am going to help too" Lisa said blushing.

"Help? By...doing what?"

"We are gonna drain your balls" Both of them said.

The yellow dude eyes go wide,did he just listened right to what they said? They are gonna drain his balls? How crazy is that? But there is no time to think about this,they seem to be impatient and a look of annoyance is starting to spread on their faces,best thing to do now is go with the flow.

Slowly removing his pants to let his rock hard bat out,there is only his undies left,easily removing it Bart shows his naked dick. It was a huge twitching piece of yellow meat,veins pulsing to augment the idea that this member is not a joke, Marge and Lisa are surprised at the sheer magnificence of it,somehow if you pay attention a bit of drool can be seen from their mouths.

"Don't be afraid Honey,we are gonna do this just right" Marge said.

It was like she changed into a different person,the blue haired Milf quickly pulls down her green dress revealing her big naked boobies,showing that she was not using a bra. The boy seeing this is amazed at how sexy boobs were capable of being,words fail to come out of his mouth.

Marge squeezes her breasts right in front of her son,moaning at the action and getting into it. With a perverted smirk she leans closer to the bed edge were her Bart was sitting,he stared at her chest orbs the entire time.

"Let me show you what these can do''

Bart then sees how his mom embraces his member right in between her breasts,the sensation of the soft mammaries enveloping it like a sandwich was like...it felt like heaven.

'OooooooOh...is this how heaven feels like?' Bart thought for a moment losing his mind for a moment

But that was just the start really,she just smothered her boob flesh on his penis,now the best part is were Marge starts by titfucking it up and down. She could feel it! It was warm,thick,twitch,thick and pulsed like crazy. Lisa was watching the whole thing while biting her lower lip,getting excited watching this happen,it was wrong but it felt really good.

"Ooohhhn! m-mom this feels so great'' Bart said

"I know it does,please enjoy it as much as possible''

It was time for Marge to show her slutty side even more,opening her mouth she starts to lick the tip of Bart dick making the latter feel shivers of pleasure and moan in a cute voice,having no mercy for his lack of experience she proceeds even further by shoving down her throat more of his dick reaching the point were her tits were. Making a combination of titfucking while sucking dick shows how skilled Marge is in the arts of sexual moves.

The feeling of something building up on his balls was clear for the boy,but even with all this pleasure he was unable to somehow let it all out,it was like a knot preventing it to just let loose.

'Hmmmm it tastes so good,better then homer,so big and manly' Marge thought totally lost in her act.

"Mom don't you think you had your fun already? is my time now'' Lisa said

The blue haired sexy lady then stops for a moment listening to what her Daughter said,it was a bit annoying but she did wanted to let her have a turn. However she did removed herself from his dick...very slowly leaving a trail of saliva.

"Hope you liked sweety" She said licking her lips.

"Ahnn..Ahnn...oh god my balls...are twitching"

"Oh stop complaining you big baby i am going to help you out" Lisa said walking in front of her brother.

Bart started looking at his sister,first the girl turn around and started to slowly remove her pants showing off her meaty booty that turned her panties into thongs everytime,his eyes bulge seeing such sexyness,when bending over to take out the panties it was even more sexy than normal,more then his dreams.

"Do you know how big this ass is? It's pretty damn thicc thats how big it is hehe" Lisa said proud while giving a small slap to it making it jiggle.

The big booty girl decides that there is no point in hitting around the bush,so she just goes and puts her big naked rump close to her brother dick. The boy moans when that squishy flesh gets in contact with his manhood,hands going crazy and then before he can say ay caramba,Lisa ass cheeks are being grabbed by the hungry hands of Bart.

She giggles in delight as her brother is having fun,shaking her rear left and right the girl puts that money maker to work and twerks sexily while feeling the twitching feeling of the dick. Bart is going nuts as his fingers sink deeper in her ass like dough and his member gets further in the depths of her buttcrack,it was a miracle he didn't faint because most of his blood was going somewhere else.

Now Lisa was having a great time,who knew letting your brother squeeze your phat ass while you twerk on his huge dick waiting for a cum blast to come could be so fun? Bart never thought this would happen,but boy he was glad it was,it almost made him cry.

"AhhhhHNN! Oh god!" Bart moans feeling his dick get hot.

"This is not working Lisa,his dick is just getting more rugged and pulsing. We need to work together to make him cum or his dick might explode" Marge said with a serious face.

"Awnn and i was just having so much fun.

Lisa stops having fun and gets up from her brother lap letting the poor guy hands empty missing the bootylicious cheeks.

"W-What are you two gonna do?" Bart is breathing heavily.

"We are gonna end it" Marge said.

"Get ready brother'' Lisa said.

Both sexy ladies look at Bart with a perverted smirk to their faces,a few seconds the boy sees how Marge gets on his left side and Lisa to the other. He feels his manhood suddenly being grabbed in more ways than one,Lisa had grabbed Bart left testicle while Marge grabbed the right one,with one of their hands busy with his jewels the other ones went to the length of his dick.

Bart Simpson had his mom and sister both grabbing his balls and dick at the same time,squeezing gently,stroking up and down,his wiener was practically their toy now to mess around. The only thing he remembers before he goes wild to pleasure is how perverted their faces look like,how their tongues come out to lick him. Balls being squeezed,dick being stroked and to top if off,being licked like a lollipop by his mom and sister hands and tongues,slow and then fast,then they would chance sides just to be able to touch it again.

"Lets Finish him!" Marge said

"YEAH!" Lisa screamed.

Marge attacks Bart Dick with her Big bouncy tits and Lisa with her big booty,each side of his member was attacked by the mounds of flesh that imprisoned him...that did the job. Gasping for air,moaning louder then any possible humans ever did,Bart member twitched like someone having a convulsion

"AHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHNHNHHNN!"

It came like a wild firehose with no one to take control over it,the amount of sperm was so thick and so white! It was like the cream bakers use on wedding cakes,but that is not the most impressing thing,the amount was so much it reached the ceiling of his room with a *SPLAT!* But did that ended? Nope! Bart kept on coming more and more and more! The two females would look up in awe before the rain of baby batter came down to their faces like rain.

Arms,Legs,Face,belly,tits and ass. Everything was just utterly covered in sperm all over the bed and floor as well,it was like Bart was trying to fill his room his essence,but after a few pleasurable and painful seconds of cumming buckets….he finally stopped.

"...Damnnnn" Marge said before trying to clean her face from sperm but since her whole body is covered….that is still a challenge.

Lisa spits some sperm from her mouth "Mom...I think we managed somehow"

"Is your brother ok?" She asked.

Lisa look at Bart who was laying down on the bed also covered in his own fluids which was...to be frank unable to dodge,he had lost consciousness and was grunting on his sleep,the hard member now flaccid and back to normal.

"He will be fine,just really tired" She finished.

"That's good to hear 'Such a shame i didn't get a little bit more,but getting all this shoot inside me would be too much' How about we got take a long shower?" Marge said.

"Yeah i think we need this more than ever"

With that said and done the two sexy ladies moved out from Bart room and decided to take a shower to remove all the sperm off their bodies. Later on when the lad woke up he was forced to reveal what he had done for his dick to stay like that,lets just say not only was he forced to clean the mess his room had become,he was also prohibited from seeing any sexual stuff on the internet for two months and for that to work they would always stay on the look for him.

But one thing was certain...he would never forget what they had done for him that day.

"I wonder if the effect is really gone" He thought with a smirk.

* * *

 ***Revenge of a Teacher***

Bart Simpson has done many pranks on his life,hardly even learning something from the times he was caught,detention was just an annoyance of his everyday. But now? He may have gone a little bit far,how so? Well he may have take a peek at his teacher ad on newspaper about her being interested in a companion and since she had put him on detention for breaking a water tank with a yo-yo he decided to have revenge on her by faking a lover alter ego.

One suggestive pic of her later plus the feeling of guilty following right up fro playing with her feelings. Bart was about to go to his family and reveal the truth about what he had done,however! On the last second he received a phone call from his teacher Edna,gulping down some of the awkwardness he answered it. Edna told him that she wanted him to come at her place because apparently there was something wrong with his grades that she needed his opinion about it,it would not take long.

So after quickly telling his family he had to go to take care of something Bart went out on his skateboard with a weird feeling about this,but still went anyway. After some time he managed to arrive at her apartment,this was very weird for him since she would probably be devastated for the supposed Woodrow not showing up to the restaurant.

'Oh boy,here goes nothing' He thought knocking on the door.

A few seconds later Bart can't hear anything,but then what seemed to be steps are getting louder and coming towards him. Then with a quick pull the door is opening revealing Edna Krabappel with a...oddly happy face.

"Oh Bart! Good thing you came so fast,please come in''

'That's weird...she doesn't seem to be depressed at all,did she already got over it?'

Taking that as a half good sign the boy gets inside the teacher apartment,the inside was clean and well tidy up.

"So...what were you talking about my grades again?" Bart tried to start a conversation not looking at her.

She closes the door "Oh you know how it is Bart,sometimes looking at your grades can make me a bit...Dizzy"

Once the woman finished saying that Bart felt someone pushing a white piece of cloth to his face,the first thing that happened was react to that and try to take it off,but his small body was being kept in place by an arm around his neck,poor dude could only struggle before the strong smell that was filling his nostrils made his world go dark.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhgnn...What...Happened?" Bart said starting to wake up.

At first he tried to move himself but...he was stuck,to what? a chair,pieces of rope were keeping his arms and legs stuck on one place so there would be no way to escape.

"Oh i am glad you are waking up,it's about time really,was starting to get bored"

The Simpson boy looks up to see were the voice was coming,then he sees Edna coming out of the bathroom with a towel that was covering most of her body but you could still see her figures,for a moment the boy was mesmerized by the possibility of her being naked without the towel but reality quickly sinked in.

"Edna? What the...what happened?" He asked.

"Thats to you boy,and to answer your question,that's simple! Punishment" She said with a smile.

"Punishment!" Bart said shocked.

"I gotta admit Bart,you fooled me really well these days,but i am not some retarded bitch. After a few analyses i managed to find the truth...is nice to finally meet you...Woodrow"

Bart soon gulps down in fear the moment he realized it that he was the one responsible for all that.

"Using the name of a former president and a pic of a star hockey player,gotta admit...that was smart. But besides those two clues plus your grammar error in the cards i later deducted that...what if i am being tricked right now? Who would actually go as far as to make something of this bad taste? Ohhh wait a moment…" She said with a evil smirk looking at Bart.

"N-Now i can explain" Bart tried to talk.

"You got mad that i put you in detention for breaking the water tank,you entered the class and somehow saw my ad,thought it would be funny to get back at me by creating an alter ego that would be my companion right?"

Poor Boy had no way to make up some smart excuse right now,she was right on top on everything.

"Oh Bart...you just never learn do you? No matter how many different ways people try to make you a better kid you're just bound in being a an asshole" Edna said bluntly to Bart.

The latter got taken aback by that,he was just call an asshole by the teacher at his school,not even skinner would say something like that and he pranked him a lot!

"Ok...what are you gonna do to me? Call me mom?" He said still with a bit of defiance on his voice.

"Actually Bart,your alter ego was really well done,you won't believe how hot it made be feel when i read those letters while thinking of a deep voiced man who i would meet. Its humiliating that a kid was responsible for all that,then again your gonna take responsibility"

The sexy teacher then slowly begin to remove the towel from her body by just letting it loose,revealing to Bart how an adult woman body that makes man crazy should be. Her body was well endowed a red laced bra that covered her medium sized breasts and a sexy red laced panties that was tightly hugged to her Big butt. Bart never stopped to think about it,but her teacher ass was really something else.

"You like what you see Bart" She slaps her butt with an audible sound "Forty two inches of booty right here"

"Wow! T-That makes me feel weird" Bart started to sweat.

"Is that so? Let me see"

The horny woman walked towards Bart and without warning just pulls down his shorts to his feet and then his undies. Bart screamed because of how shameless the teacher acted and how he was now naked from the bottom now in a mere seconds.

"Oh my" Edna said.

Looking to Bart wiener it seemed to be just your average pre puberty boy penis,but then when she started to stare at it so interested,with a body like that also so close to him Bart was now going to reveal his true colors.

"Hmmnngng n-no''

Groaning like that his member begins to harden and grow,that kid was making sure the teacher saw him as a grower. Almost in slow motion Edna saw how his member was growing and growing until it hit the Mark of a eleven inched cock which had amazing length and width.

"Holy shit...Well will i be damn,you actually have a big cock Bart hahaha! I wonder how it will look once you become an adult" Edna laughed.

"That's not funny! Do you know how hard is for me to get it down?" Bart said.

"No...But i will love to see how your not going to get it down so easily''

Confused to what he just heard he sees Edna getting up and going to her drawer,then coming back with what seemed to be a rick? A weird type of ring.

"Good thing i have this size adjustable Dick ring,it will allow me to make it big enough to fit it just right then get it tight to really get the plumbing stuck" Edna smirked in a devilish manner.

"A dick ring?"

"In other words?"

The next seconds were involving Edna trying to put the ring on bart penis while the latter struggled a lot but somehow,she managed to.

"You can't cum if i don't say so" She laughed again.

"WHAT? T-Thats evil!"

"Evil? Oh Bart...your just getting what you deserved" She said now with a serious face.

'Oh shit!'

"Now...I am going to show you a lesson. You don't! Fuck with Older woman feelings"

The sexy teacher then quickly walks towards bart until she was one a few inches close,then got on her knees staring at his huge dick,with a giggle suddenly there was a hand strongly holding onto his wiener. Of course the boy moaned out,feeling the soft skin of her hand touch him.

"Do you like this Bart? Do you like how i stroke your big cock up and down with my hands? Yeah show me that face you little perv"

"Ahnn! C-cut it out"

"Hahaha! You have seen nothing"

The vengeful teacher would now open her mouth wide and then put the tip of his member inside her mouth,with no mercy she begins to swirl her tongue around over it and suck it like a lollipop making the boy arche his body and moan louder,feeling on the skin the pleasure of a blowjob.

"AHGNN! W-what is this feeling? Oohhgnn shit" He moaned.

Edna saw how she was making him feel,there she was sucking off Bart Simpson who seemingly had a huge cock,making him unable to cum as vengeance for what he did,to tease him until he breaks,God! It felt so pleasurable to her,she could just!

"HMMHMGM"

Getting more and more into this frenzy Edna started using her master blowjob skills that she learned over the years and stuffed her throat with almost all of that wiener,making Bart lose his breath by the sticky and warm feeling around it.

'Let's kick it up a notch'

Going into overdrive,Edna started bobbing her head up and down deepthroating the cock that was in front of her,Bart legs squirmed around,his voice was only moaning and grunting from the amazing pleasure of getting the entirely of his dick sucked off by the experienced teacher,getting covered in her saliva and the red lipstick that she was using as well.

'So thick,warm,twitching,hmmm yeah this is a nice cock,is mine to tease and no one else' Edna thought.

Bart could feel something building up in his balls,the pleasure he felt in just a few moments ago was more then his hands could ever give to him,yet it was painful...why? Something wanted to get out but it was like a padlock was not letting him do it.

'T-That thing! Is really preventing my release?' He thought.

Bart was just another cock she was sucking over the years,sure it was big but she got plowed by bigger before coming to springfield. Slowly sucking him off a little bit more before stopping she giggles.

"Hope you enjoyed that Bart,because is just the start"

"This is not funny! Take this thing off me,its annoying'' Bart complained.

"Yeah i know,that is the whole point''

The big booty teacher laughs a bit more before turning around showing her big rump to the young boy,he stares at it in amazement,just hor round and squishy it looked on that sexy underwear made his dick twitch even harder.

"You want to touch it dont you? Spank it and watch it ripple? Maybe sink your face or have me sit on you? Too bad your hands are a bit tied up at the moment'' Edna smirked.

Getting the amount of sexy flesh ready the teacher begins by get in a almost sitting positions staying a few inches from hitting Bart penis,the next moment starts by her getting him a lap dance. Mostly her big butt grinding and rubbing against his erected member over and over again,later she would get his member stuck on her panties like a belt and every time she moved her ass cheeks it would be like a buttjob.

The moaning of pleasure and pain filled her with joy,and after five minutes of Booty torture she finally stopped and getting his penis free...from her panties of and booty of course.

"This was a fun workout Bart" She said

"Ooohh God...I think i surpassed the limit of how hard a penis should be" He said looking like he just ran a marathon,body sweating like crazy.

"Awww Poor little boy,you are feeling a bit sick? Maybe i should make you feel even better"

Bart sees her smirking again with devilish glee which is really freaking him out right now,that woman was giving him the pleasure of the century for a boy like him and yet it was all turn into torture for the lack of release.

The sexy teacher would make him rule the day for tricking her like what he did,and first step for that was to remove her panties as slowly as possible right in front of him showing off what a adult woman pussy like hers look like.

"Whoooa" Bart said surprised and a bit blushing.

"Now pipe down for a moment Bart. I am about to give you a ride" Edna said.

"W-what?" he asked

The teacher had done a lot of crazy things over the years,this one was by far one of the craziest but there was no point in stopping now after going this far. Walking in front of him she positioning herself in a sitting position,her tits on top of Bart head and her pussy just a few inches away from the boy cockhead.

"Now...lets see if i got a bit rusty"

Without another warning of even a speck of mercy Edna just plumps her away in and inserts the entirely of Bart Simpson big erected penis onto her pussy.

"AHHNN!" She moaned

"OH SHIIIITTT!" Bart gasped before grunting.

Edna was doing the cowgirl position but this time with someone sitting on a chair,the next moments all she does is move herself to ride that cock. Humping fast and hard! The thicc woman had that dick hammered on her again! again! again and again! Maybe she humped a hundred times,maybe more. Bart could only feel how heavy she was,how her tits were on his head,how the pleasure was consuming him and the world was spinning.

Truly...the sounds of a little boy losing his virginity were being heard,how much time it passed? Nobody cared,but the moment Edna stopped was only when she first had her orgasm.

"Ahhhnngngh yes! ohhhhh fuck!" She moaned in delight as her fluids covered his cock.

Getting her breath back after a minute the lady slowly gets out from the boy in the chair who was basically almost fainting,he even cried for a few seconds begging her to stop,that only made her go harder though.

"Good job Bart,you made me have a good time" She smirked.

"J-Just end me" He said really done with it.

"Don't be like that Bart,i know the ride was amazing and rough,but now since i have other things to do i will let you go" She said smiling.

Hearing that the boys eye brighten up "Really? Does that mean your going to take this ring out too?" he said hopefully.

"Yes,i just gotta grab a bit of water first"

Edna told Bart before going to the kitchen,the boy was smiling because now he would finally be free of the torturous thing that prevented him from nutting as hard as he wanted,but what he didn't know….was that Edna was not done with him just yet.

When the latter returned she had a jar filled with water,three ice cubes floating could be seen,but why would she bring a jar and not a glass of water for herself?

"Are you thirsty Bart?" She asked with a neutral expression.

"Ahn...yes?" He said

"Oh Goody then take this"

What happened next was something Bart would never forget. It happened in slow motion,how the movement from her hand started to change and the water started to fall,first a few droplets and then? A larger amount of COLD water came falling down on his crotch,making him feel like the ice age decided to move to his nether regions.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed like the boy just losted a friend that was going down.

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHA! This is really funny,did you really thought i would just take off the ring and let you shoot off a blast of cum over my floor? You can cum as much as you want Bart...but it won't be at my house or by anything done by me. Your gonna take your blue balls out of here and go home,and the next time you ever! think about playing with a woman emotions like that because your too childish to accept the consequences of your actions? Ohhhhh you better hope i don't come to your house,kidnap you and then do all this over again but a HUNDRED TIMES WORST! Now...Did you learn your lesson?" She said changing from a face of anger to a smile.

"Y-YES!" He was crying.

"Good Boy"

After that Edna unties Bart from the chair and removes the dick ring,after that all the boy did was quickly put his pants back on and run away from her apartment as fast as lightning,be it fear of her still wanting something from him or just wanting to get home and yank to take his frustrations out.

"Hpmh...not a bad dick i gotta say though. Wonder how much he would let out" Giving off her signature laugh Edna just closes the door and goes on with her day.


	16. Babysitting El Barto

**Co written by Djtheking18**

 **A\N: A big and sexy fun chapter that i think you guys will like it very much. Sorry for the wait,but if you want something longer and not rushed then...yeah.**

* * *

It was a friday night like any other,however this time Homer and Marge were going to go out on a date so their marriage won't just shrivel up and die,meanwhile Lisa had gone for a sleepover over one of the girls from her school. So someone apparently had to babysit Bart...then again her boy was just such a little devil,the only option left was to call her sisters Patty and Selma and see if they could do her that solid.

Bart was less than thrilled because of his age,being old enough on his opinion that there is no more need for a babysitter.

"Just because you finally hit puberty you think everything can just go your way?" Homer said.

Bart only grumples in frustration and sits on the couch,before the married couple can leave someone knocks on the door. Marge opens up and see her sisters getting inside,with the same bored face they usually have and cigarettes on their mouths.

'Aunt Selma and Patty?!'

Bart was surprised that those two came to his house,they were the last people he wanted here! Why? Well since he hitted puberty in a more aggressive manner he started seeing girls in a more...different way,and most of the time he saw those two in another light,their pants were tight and fitting holding their big meaty asses while the shirts were in the same situation with the round spheres trying to find a spot.

It always made him feel weird on his crotch to be honest,it's like they were not the same and something drastically changed.

"Thanks for coming you two. Me and Homer will be back soon. There's food in the fridge and make sure Bart behaves." Marge told her sisters.

"I don't know why you still find time to go out with this Oaf Marge" Selma said making fun of homer.

"Yeah the restaurant will be broke with this guy eating all the food" Patty said

"Girls be nice, he works a lot and we deserve a date night." Marge told her sister as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah! Now you two are gonna have to deal with the little devil hah!" Homer said referring to Bart before following his wife.

"It's better than dealing with your lazy ass." Selma said as Patty laughed.

The two sexy aunts of Bart then get inside the house closing the door before they see the latter sitting on the couch watching Tv acting like he didn't notice them.

"Hey Bart we're here to keep an eye on you till your parents get back. We don't care what you do." Patty told her nephew as he continues to watch TV.

"Oh...Is that so? H-Hehe does that mean i can be awake until late and eat ice cream for dinner?" He asked nervously.

"As long as you don't break anything yes" Patty told him.

"Should we go upstairs and roomage our little sister stuff like the good ol days?"

Selma laughed as she mentioned spying on Marge room to her sister,the latter just chuckling.

"Sure" Patty said after puffing on her cigarette.

'If i'm lucky this won't be a weird night' Bart thought to himself while the two went up.

Meanwhile with Patty and Selma...

"Wow Marge used to wear a lot more variety of sexy clothes back in the day but now she's like a regular woman with regular clothes. Bleh" Selma said to Patty as they looked her green dresses.

"Hey did you know that she wears those green dresses without a bra? Heh all you have to do is get behind her and swoop it down to show those little things" Patty laughs practically saying Marge boobs were small.

"I kinda figured she didn't since you never see the straps of a bra" Selma told her as she looked through some more stuff.

"Do you think she and that fatso actually have a good sex life?" Selma asked

"Doubt it,he must be one of those quick shooters and she has to finish it with a vibrator"

"Yeah you're probably right. I wonder if Marge cheated on him to have her kids?" Selma said.

"Nahh she would never do that,too much of a goody two shoes. But maybe she has sex dreams and fantasies a lot"

"Yeah probably. I'm gonna go check on Bart real quick." Selma said as she walked to the door.

"Suit yourself,i am just gonna roam around for one more minute and laugh at all the hided candy the fatso has...before taking them myself haha" Patty laughed

"You better save me some." Selma laughed.

Once going downstairs she sees her nephew who was still watching TV. But the show he was watching was actually one of those clips where they show someone famous singing and this time it was some of the many girls singing a rap song,what was interesting is that she had a curvaceous body and skimpy outfit.

"Man these girls are curvy as hell. But I think the women in my life are a lot curvier than them since they are natural." Bart says talking to himself.

'Oh my...Bart is interested in this sort of thing already huh? I wonder how many girls in his life he means' She thought with a smirk

"And some of their asses are fake but my aunt's oh my God they are perfect. Thick phat asses I'd would love to be able to spank those" Bart said thinking no one is hearing him.

The sexy aunt hearing that gasps in surprise 'Bart thinks of us like that? Ohhh...that little perv boy,feeling aroused by his own aunts' She started going down in silence while smirking.

"Grabbing and squeezing those phat thick meaty asses while they moan out my name." Bart said still thinking he was alone.

'He is saying quite the naughty words for someone his age' Selma takes a peek at his crotch interested if he was getting a boner.

Looking over his shoulder the yellow skinned thicc woman gasps in shock at what she sees. The boys cock was huge! How can someone so young have what it looks to be a thirteen inches cock? it looked so long and thick as well

"Ughhm...Stupid thing,i wish i had stretchy shorts" Bart said rubbing his boner annoyed.

"But with stretchy pants no one will see your gift" A voice from behind Bart said as he froze up.

The little rascal jumps off the couch scared and looking up sees the source of the voice.

"A-Aunt Selma? Y-You were there the whole time?"

"I started listening when you were talking about how curvy the women in your life are. Do you think I'm curvy?" Selma asked running her hands up and down her sides and hips looking smug.

He starts to sweat "W-Well i mean i guess y-you can say your a bit different from the girls in my school" He said holding his crotch with both hands.

"And how do we differ from the girls in your school?" Selma asked putting a hand on her wide hip.

"Y-You know what? I think i need to go to the bathroom" He said trying to walk past her.

"Oh no you don't" Selma said as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Now answer my question" Selma told him.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go" His boner was shaking up.

"They are just little girls right? You want someone older,sexier,thicker for your urges right?" Selma smirked.

"I-I guess" Bart said a little embarrassed by his current situation.

"Now why don't we go back to the couch so you can tell me a bit more?"

'Shit! This is embarrassing,but she got me' He thought still trying to cover his dick as he was led to the couch by his aunt.

While Selma was gonna do something with Bart, Patty was still upstairs messing around with Marge make up and finishing looking at her stuff.

"Geez Marge,you could try to at least buy something fancy for your at least once. I mean me and Selma went and got thongs and a bunch of other sexy clothing that look great on us" Patty said to herself as she put Marge's dress back in the closet.

She sits on the bed and starts thinking for a moment.

"This night is starting to get boring,if only i could find someone to ravage me anytime i wanted to" She thought about all the man and woman she could have.

Feeling bored already the thick woman decides to let go of those silly things and see what her sister was doing downstairs.

"Must've took a smoke break" Patty said wondering what was taking her sister so long.

But in reality...

"Cmon Bart just let me take a quick peek"

"Why are you so interested in it?" Bart asked.

"It's been so long since i saw such huge bulge like this,and on a young body like yours...hmm must be...full of energy" She said with ulterior motives.

"Yeah but your my aunt and your sister is upstairs what if we get caught?" Bart asked.

"Then i ask her to join" She smirked "I heard everything you said on the couch while watching television,you want this don't you?"

She turns around and spanks her ass in front of him causing it to jiggle and cause even more blood to drain south of the border for bart.

"Ughn!" He holds his crotch feeling it getting tighter.

"I can let you touch it Bart. This night turn out more interesting then i thought" Selma said licking her lips.

"Really you will?" Bart asked like this was some sort of trick.

"Sure,i mean do you want me to touch you first?"

"I want to feel your ass first then you can touch this." Bart said while pointing to his dick and smiling.

"Ohhh so you want to feel the good stuff first hand huh? Fine but i will enjoy this as much too" Selma smiles.

The big booty aunt stands up from the couch and gets in position were her booty is lifted up and ready for action,like at any moment is going to go twerking. Bart sees up close how big Selma ass actually is,for someone young and inexperienced it feels intimidating,gulping down he gets ready for this chance.

"Come on Bart feel free to touch it, spank it, rub it I don't care just make some damn contact with it." Selma said to Bart.

Seeing no other reason to not do just that,the boy raises his hand up and goes down by spanking it with a nice slap! Causing that booty to jiggle in contact. The woman then moans in pleasure feeling the sting of his hand in which would probably leave a mark if she was butt naked.

"Wow...it ripples like jelly" Bart said mesmerized.

"Thanks. It's much better than those petite girls at your school right?" Selma asked while slightly shaking her ass.

"Yes! There is just no comparison,not even Shauna has it this big" He said now squeezing with both hands.

"The only thing a boy like you needs is a thick woman to hold onto at night. Not a petite girl who can't take that blessing on your pants." Selma said.

Then with a smirk the thicc woman booty bumped the boy away from her ass making him trip and fall on his own butt.

''Now little man...it's time to take your shorts off'' Selma said licking her lips.

Even thought Bart wanted a little bit more of time squeezing the softness of her ass a deal was a deal,so he reached for his shorts and then takes out his cock for hi aunt to see.

"Geez ok here it is"

He said showing off a huge pulsing yellow cock with a length and width to behold. Selma is impressed and gulps down her saliva.

"Wow...so big and long"

"Heh thanks. Your ass is not just large but also squishy." Bart complimented her back.

Hearing those words made her feel good and seeing as a green light to just go and swoop a hand on his 'little' friend

"Yowza!" Bart gasped.

"Oooohhhh~ It feels so rugged to the touch,now this is a manly cock. You surely took after someone in the family but not your father that's for sure" Selma said feeling Bart cock between her fingers.

"A-Ahnn! T-Thanks." He said as he watched her grip his cock in her hand and give it short soft pumps.

While Selma was having fun she had no idea her sister was now coming out of the room and deciding to go downstairs to see if there was anything interesting to pass the time.

"You better not have left me with the kid" Patty said as she walked downstairs into the front door to see if her sister was outside.

'Oh shit!' Bart thought seeing the other thicc aunt.

What if she sees us?,what will he even tell her anyway? Sorry that your sister can't get enough of my penis? The boy tried to ask Selma to stop but all she did was continue to stroke his member. It was obvious Selma was way too deep into her fantasy of a huge dick only for herself and forgetting the rest of the world.

"Hm she's not out here. Maybe Bart knows where she is"

Patty said going back inside closing the door behind her and locking it,then going to the living room

"Hey Bart have you seen-" Patty started to say but what she saw shocked and aroused her. What she saw was her sister stroking her nephews huge cock with her hand and giving the tip of his dick some licking.

"Ahhnnn!" Bart moaned loudly by the bold move Selma decided to do.

Patty looked in amazement at the scene that was going on.

"SELMA! What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Having a little fun with Bart here" Selma said like it was nothing bad.

"S-Sorry! I tried to stop her" Bart said.

"Look at this Patty,is just so damn big and rugged,just like we ever wanted" Selma mentions Bart cock

"Yeah it is but what if Marge were to come in on you two?" Patty asked with a hand on her hip.

''Then maybe we should go to his room and lock the door" She winks at her.

Patty looked at the two then smiled. "Fine but I get his cum first got it?" Patty said walking away with a sway in her hips.

'WHAT?' Bart was surprised this suddenly turn so easy for both sisters to want him.

Selma grabbed Bart's hand and led him to his room where Patty was taking her dress off revealing her sexy body.  
'WOW!'

Why a woman who did nothing but smoke and work at one of the most boring jobs in the world had a super sexy body in curvaceous levels was beyond Bart,but the sight in front of him was sure enough to take him for a spin.

"You ever saw a naked woman before Bart?" Patty asked tapping her ass cheeks while her green thong was at full view.

"Yeah and that was me" Selma said also starting to tap her ass lightly.

"Hm well he may have saw you naked before me but I get his virginity." Patty said slapping her sisters ass.

"Ouch! Hey he only saw my naked butt with my thong,why you! get to have his virginity?" Selma said

"Because you got behind my back thats why"

While the two were bickering about who would get Bart V-card the latter was just watching Selma and Patty sexy semi naked bodies while jerking off.

'Damn this is actually hot. My two sexy thick aunt's fighting over my virginity. This is every male's dream.' Bart thought while stroking his cock.

"Fine! Lets get one hundred percent naked and have a little fun with him,the first one to manage to make hin burst a fat nut wins and takes his dick" Selma said with a smirk

"Your on sis! That load is all mine as well as the dick" Patty said confident.

"Sure it will." Selma said with a smirk as she stripped down completely naked.

Once again the sisters show Bart how sexy they are,both asses are big and round and also squishy since he touched one of them,their breasts were so big he thought it was crazy,even though the size was just your moderate big breasted girl but for him it was a lot. Two sexy naked thick women's ready to pounce on him.

"Ok Bart stop jerking off and get ready for some fun,this time the real fucking deal,no interruptions" Selma said

Bart stops rubbing his and looks at his sexy aunt's. "Okay that's fine with me."

"Look at this thing Patty,so big and pulsing" Selma said looking at it

"Yeah its begging to be licked" Patty said.

They get down on their knees to get a closer look at the pulsing member of their nephew. "I never thought I would be doing this tonight." Patty said playing with his balls that are filled with cum.

The boy starts to moan feeling how his gems are being groped by her hands,that part of him was sensitive and he don't really messed with it,he only masturbated but now? Ball groping was a thing he could get use to by the ladies.

"These things are heavy,how much can he shoot?" Patty Was interested.

"Time for me to go back to what i was doing Bart"

Selma said before letting her tongue out and starting by licking the tip of his dick in swirling patterns giving a good taste on his shaft.

"AhNnh!" Bart moaned.

'Hnmmm delicious' Selma thought.

"Fuck your so skilled with your tongue and mouth aunt Selma." Bart complimented her as she licked his shaft.

"You like licking Bart? Then take this" Patty started licking and sucking lightly on his testicles.

"That aint enough sis" Selma started to kiss his member all over.

"Oh really how would you know?" She said before taking both of his testicles in her mouth.

"HOLY FU-AHNNNNh!" Bart Moaned loudly.

"Wow...gotta admit sis,taking two fat nuts in your mouth like that is impressive" Selma winked at her sister before putting half of Bart cock in her throat and start sucking.

'Damn my aunt's are fucking sluts if one can take both of my nuts in her mouth and the other can take half of my cock with gagging.' Bart thought as he watched them.

'I bet he is close to cum...but how will we know which one made him cum first?'

Selma thought for a moment and then had the idea to suck a bit slower so he could feel every inch of her tongue and then pressing her tits on the mix as well for a bonus.

"Ohh you both feel wonderful." Bart moaned out as his hand went to Selma's hair.

The pressure had increased at amazing speeds and at any split second Bart would cum a huge blast of cum from the sinful pleasure,just one single move at something else to burst it off.

'I can feel him ready to let it all out' Selma thought

Patty was getting a bit annoyed that her sister was hogging the cock all for herself,stopping sucking on his testicles Patty just grabs Selma by her waist and interrupts her fun time.

"What the!"

"I want some dick too"

Patty pushed her sister away so she can go and be the one to suck on Bart huge cock and titfuck it with her tits as well.

Patty starts sucking Bart's cock like her life depended on it trying to get his precious cum so she could take his dick inside of her.

"OH FUCKKKKKKKK!"

Then just like that he lets it all out blasting his aunt mouth and filling it with his thick amount of pent up young boy sperm.

Patty swallowed all of her nephew's cum not allowing any of it to spill from her mouth. "Well looks like I get his cock in my pussy first." Patty said with a smirk.

"YOU...Ugh! That thick cream was mine! You cheated" Selma said angry.

"All is fair when comes to sex my sexy sister." Patty said as she looked at Selma then at Bart. "Well looks like you get to fuck me first." Patty told Bart as his cock sprang back to life.

'Fuck! I was so dizzy a moment ago but im still so hard' He thought

"All fair? Is that so? Ok then"

Selma proceeds to grab her sister from behind grabbing her tits roughly right in front of Bart. Patty moans as her sister pinches her nipples and laughs.

"Then I! Will Have the joy of doing it" Selma said motivated to fuck Bart.

Selma turned her and her sister around so Selma was in front of Bart. Her ass in his face as she lowered it to his lap so she can take what her sister cheated to get. She wanted Bart's virginity.

"AHHHHNNN!" He moaned loudly closing his eyes

"Ooohohhh Yeahhh!~~" Selma moaned in ectassy as the huge dick penetrated her pussy hole.

Bart starts thrusting into his aunt while grabbing onto her large round hips so he can fuck her as hard as he wanted to.

"You standed up quite quickly huh? Oghh! Yeah just like that,keep your legs steady and aghn! Keep plowing your way honey,all the time you watn" She moaned out feeling his power and speed.

"I may be Homer's son but I don't get all of my traits from him." Bart says as he rams his dick into his sexy aunt.

"Why you little! You pay for that sis,just you wait" Patty swore revenge.

"Oh quit whining Patty you'll get your turn I just wanted his cock a little more than you did." Selma said bouncing up and down on Bart's cock.

"Fine! But i get his face then"

After that Patty just went and shoved her tits on Bart face demanding him to suckle on them and make her feel good. Bart starts sucking one of her nipples while one of his hands grabs the other one to play with it.

'hMMMM big boobs feel so good to the touch,the taste is so different. Ahn! i cant stop moving my hips so..soo good!' He was enjoying this so much no one could ever make him stop.

"Ohhhh! I can come babysit you whenever you like Part. As long as i can ride you like this the whole night" Selma said with her moanings getting louder.

" Your always welcome to come over our house as well." Patty said as he switched to her other nipple to suck on it like a new born baby.

"We can teach you all the right spots of a thick and mature lady like us,once you hig eighteen there wont be a girl who wont wet their panties for you once they get to know Bart Junior" Selma said now smiling widely and sweating

"Just like us but you need a woman with hips and ass and alot of stamina to keep up with you." Patty said spanking her own ass.

"NGHM!"

He felt his balls clench and his dick twitching more,those two were making him close to cum yet again. So much ass and boob for a guy who just lost his virginity,man he would love to brag to everyone...but telling your friends how you banged your aunts would be frown upon.

"Can we switch now? I think he is near his limit" Patty said

"Why the fuck would I switch when he is so close to filling me up?" Selma asked as she bounced up and down.

"Because the odds of him being hard after that are thin"

"So you get his first creampied and I have to wait? Why?" Selma asked slightly mad.

"Ahn! hnnnn! ohhh" Bart moaned.

"I want to feel that cock hitting my womb too damn it,i dont want to wait" Patty star

"I want to feel that cock hitting my womb too damn it,i dont want to wait" Patty started.

"OHHHHHH!" More moaning.

"Sucks to be you then" Selma laughed.

"Auntie Selma I'm going to cum." He said before thrusting deep into her letting his seed paint her walls white as snow.

Selma moaned as sexily as her voice would let her,her orgasmic fluids squirting as well. If only Bart could see her face right now,it would be the definition of lewd.

"OHHH JESUS!" She screamed.

Bart spanked her ass as she continues to orgasm around his cock. "Damn you really were horny." He said before taking her off of his cock and laying her down on the bed.

"Bart...you not forgetting anything are you?" Patty passive agressive reminded Bart she was also there

"Of course not. I know I have to pleasure you as well. I have enough for both of you." Bart said grabbing his balls and cock.

"Looks like he still has more to show you huh Patty?" Selma said surprised.

"I guess he does." Patty said as she got in the doggy style position ready to be fucked by her hung nephew.

"I think i should give you the same treatment Selma gave me huh? Get ready aunt because i wont be going so gentle right now" Bart smirked confident

"Who said I wanted it to be gentle?" Patty asked with a smirk on her face.

Seeing a chance to go all out Bart plowed his cock deep in his aunt pussy making her moan in pleasure,his arms holding on to her body and moving his hips fast and hard.

"Yes Bart fuck me like the bitch I am. Fuck your slutty aunt as hard as you can." Patty said as he fucked her.

"Your so hot Patty!" Bart said while humping her.

While they were fucking Selma gets a call from Marge on her cellphone.

"I gotta awnser this" Selma said getting out of the room

"Hey sis how your date going?" Selma asked trying to sound normal.

"Oh is alright so far,Homer got into a fight with the waiter only after dinner was done but hey,how is Bart doing?" Marge asked

"AGHNNN! IM GOING DEEPER!" Bart scream was muffled by the door.

"Oh he is doing just fine,just having some fun you know? Watching movies" Selma contains her giggle.

"Well could you tell him we might need an extra hour? I'll pay you for it." Marge told her sister.

"No problem sis,its being a pleasure dealing with Bart tonight" Selma said making a lewd face expression,not that Marge could see it.

"Thanks I have to go now. Bye Selma." Marge said. "Bye Marge." Selma said as she hung up the phone and went back into the room.

"Ok we have one more hour before Marge comes back,how are you two doing it?"

Bart is fucking his aunt as she is biting the sheets to keep from screaming out. "We're doing fine. Was that mom?" Bart asked.

"Yeah! No worries just keep doing your own thing we have time" Selma smirked while looking at her sis face.

Patty had a fucked stupid face on her as he continues to fuck her pussy hard like an animal in heat.

"Tell him how much you like it Patty" Selma said once more.

"I love you so fucking much Bart. Fuck our pussies for as long as you want. We will listen to your every command." Patty moaned out.

"I like to dominate too sometimes sis" Selma smirked.

"AGHNNn! IM CUMMING!" He splurted his seed deep in her womb.

"Yes give me your seed. Let me bare your kids." Patty said while also cumming herself.

"Dont get scared though,we are always ready for these things" Selma said.

"Its ahn! part of the fantasy Selma aohhh!" Patty moaned.

"Part of what fantasy?" Bart questions as he lightly thrust into Patty's creampied pussy while pinching her ass.

"Ahhnn! N-nothing"

"You have a choice tell me the fantasy and I make it reality or you don't tell me you get no dick from me." Bart told her.

"She thinks creampies with the chance of pregnancy is hot" Selma said.

"Hm so she wanted me to cum inside of her so she can get pregnant right?" Bart asked.

"Even though we already took precautions ,geez sis your a pev"

"Well I will be happy to help you fulfill your needs and any other fantasies you two have." He said as he kissed both of them on the lips.

* * *

At that night Bart Simpson los his first time to a family member. Something no one would ever know but that was ok,his usual trip to a visit to his aunts would always result in him fucking them both like rabbits,be it hot or cold nothing could keep their marathon of humping,plowing and moaning while pounds of cum would fill their pussies everyday. The Friday after Bart fucked his thick aunt's he went to their house every chance he saw to fuck them wether it was one or both he made sure they would get his cum.

Today However was super hot,a heat wave had struck Springfield and Bart decided to get out of the house and do something or else he would melt.

"Man it's so fucking hot outside today. I wonder what my sexy aunt's are doing today." Bart said to himself as he got a message on his phone.

He looked at his phone and saw that he had a message from his aunt's. He opened it and what he saw made him hard as a rock. The pictures his aunt's sent him was very kinky. Patty and Selma had whipped cream on their huge tits in the first one with the caption whipped tits. The second picture had their asses covered in chocolate with the caption thick chocolate cake. Then the third one had a strawberry in each of their pussies with the caption the rare pussyberry.

"Welp...i know what i am gonna do today" The guy said with a wide grin on his face.

And just like that Bart got on his bike and went on pedaling like he was competing on a race. They teased him quite nicely today,he would make sure they were one hundred percent satiesfied today and more. About five minutes later he was at the door of his auntie's house with a rock hard cock ready to fuck those two into unconsciousness.

He knocks on the door "Good afternoon,is this the house that ordered a huge pulsing sausage filled with cream?" He said playfully.

"Yes could you come in so we could sign for the delivery? The door is unlocked." Patty told him.

"Dont mind if i do then ladies"

The young man then slowly open up the door and see the two thick womans just like their pictures had shown him a few minutes ago.

"Do you have our cream filled sausage for us?" Selma asked as they walked towards him with their milk filled tits bouncing up and down for his pleasure.

"Yeah...but i think today is slighty bigger then normal and really warm thanks to this heat,you may found yourselves...strugglng a bit this time" Bart said with a smirk while looking at them naked bodies.

"Well let's see about that. Get those pants off now." Patty said.

"Lets see if you can keep tightening that strawberry on your pussies after i show you this banana" He takes his pants off showing he was not wearing any undies.

"Oh the strawberries are for you." They say as they take the strawberries out of their pussies and gave them to him.

"Well arent the both of you sweet? I make sure to eat them after i have the main course" He said stroking his huge cock.

You better." Patty said as she kissed him on the lips.

The boy started hugging her fat ass cheeks while those whipped chest orbs rubbed against him,tongue wrestling each other in this heat.

"So is another fantasy?" Bart asked as he caught his breath from the kiss.

"Im just horny you idiot,now fuck me like a damn animal" She said.

"You sexy bitch,i show you"

Bart grabs on her thights and carefully lifting her up like she weighted nothing thanks to his sexy adrenaline like energy and started to slide his cock in her pussy while the sex while standing was going on,but he was going to move her like a toy.

"Oh it definitely feels bigger today. Have you been eating anything different?" Patty asked her nephew.

"I spended the last three days withouth masturbating even once" He simply said

"Hm which means you must have alot of cum in these big balls right?" Patty asked grabbing his big balls.

"Careful there,i am holding you in my arms,wont like you to fall" He moans.

"I'd have a safe fall since you would be under me." Patty said kissing him once more.

"Should i record today's fucking? " Selma said with a smirk.

"Of course you can. Watch me fuck you two from a different angle and point of view will be awesome." Bart said.

He starts movimento his his faster,putting her against the wall.

"Hm I'm trapped by this breeding monster. I hope I can take him." Patty said as he rammed into her like a beast in heat.

"Man i still remember how our moans were so loud they were annoying the other people around here,haha whatever they just jealous we are having a better time then can hope for,Now fuck her Bart,do it hard" Selma laughed.

"Did you expect me to be gentle with her? I know what turns each one of you on." Bart said as he started fucking her roughly against the wall.

"AHNn! Yes! Fuck me with your cock you damn bull! Breed me!" Patty said squeezing her hips harder on his shaft.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I've already done that my thick slut." Bart said before slapping her ass.

Patty was being roughly fucked by her newphew huge cock,coming in and out of her cave just like everyday,she loved how thick and warm it was. Shooting loads so big it was like having sex with a horse,not as big aso ne but damn he shooted a bunch,his energy was always ready for them.

"We love how hung you are. Hell I wonder how much more you will grow in the future." Patty moaned out gripping his back.

"I think my tool is as great as it is,i cant think of a girl who can take it as much as you two" He starts kissing her more roughly.

"That's because we have the hips ass and pussies to take it all." Patty said as she orgasmed around her nephews cock.

"Ughnnn...Get Ready my sexy slut,im about to unload the package" Bart said ready ro burst.

"Yes give me all of that delicious cream filling. Ohhhh." Patty said before moaning as Bart filled her up with cum.

"That out to make her pregnant for sure haha!" Selma said "Now its my turn"

Bart's chocolate covered hands grabbed a strawberry and ate it. "Very tasty. What position do you want me to fuck you in?" Bart asked as Selma handed the camera to Patty.

"Why dont you surprise me? I bet you look up all kinds of positions on the internet" She said

"I think I want you in the barrier position." Bart said as he laid on the ground as she got into a semi split and lined his dick up with her pussy.

"I already came once so you will have to work harder for the second baby" Bart grins.

"Oh I intend on it sweetie." Selma said as she started bouncing her thick body up and down on his cock coating his lap in even more chocolate.

"Ohhnn Yeah,god i love fucking pussy"

"And you have perfectly good ones to fuck anytime you want to." Selma said.

"ughnn...yes go faster" Bart moaned

Selma sped up her bouncing to pleasure her nephew. She wanted his cum. She craved it. She wanted to make sure she was pregnant.

"Ooohh fuckingh ell,Bart your the biggest cocl i have ride in all my life and i love it" She said with a grin.

"Good because I'm not leaving you two anytime soon." Bart growled in her ear.

"Good because I'm not leaving you two anytime soon." Bart said with a shit eating grin.

Bart spanked her ass while also playing with her clit to bring her the most pleasure she could take.

"Hmnnnhg" She moans feeling the eletric surge of pleasure.

''I wish i could fuck the both of you at the same time,shame hahaha"

"Yeah it is a shame but who cares you are ours now." Selma said.

"I bet i get you pregnant in no time if you go balls deep"

"Your on." She said as she went up and then in one fluid move went all the way down to the hilt of his cock.

"We sure know how to take cock huh?" Patty asked

"We sure do. Luckily this is the only cock we now need for the rest of our lives." Selma said.

"Ughnn! Y-You should move in with us Bart,we cant be one single day without your cock" Selma moaned

"Yeah I'd love that but what about my mom and dad?" Bart asked as he twisted her nipple.

"Just tell them your doing that to give them some alone time or whatever" Patty said

"Yeah ahng! Living there can be a bit annoying with Homer" Selma said.

"Alright I'll let you know tomorrow if I can stay here." He said spanking their asses as he turned the camera off.

"AHN!" Selma felt his blow inside her flooding her pussy one alst time for the day

'I hope mom says yes.' Bart thought before drifting off to sleep.

After that Bart would receive two big surprises a few months later from his aunts,you guys know what i mean right? Hehe get ready to be a papa El Barto.


	17. Bouvier Hunts Van Houten

**A\N: Sorry for taking so long,was really trying to make this one good so it took longer. Buty eah The simpsons porn shotts is still here and kicking so far.**

 **Co written by Djtheking18**

* * *

Spring had come at Springfield and everyone was enjoying their time were you don't have to care about going to school and just enjoy going to the beach,going out with friends or maybe have sex for the first time if your still trying to convince your crush to go out with you.

Marge Simpson the sexy and thick milf was on her room fondling the recently washed and dried pieces of clothing like her daily housework.

"Nothing better than the smell of cleaningness in the morning" Marge said with a smile.

But the silence didn't last for long,hearing someone arguing outside she quickly put her head towards the window to see it.

"I told you already Milhouse,the answer is no! I don't want to be your girlfriend"

"But Lisa...why can't you give me a chance and just go out for me once?" Milhouse asked desperate.

Lisa had changed over the years,when she hitted puberty her body got thicker in her chest,thighs and ass,the musculature was more fit and lean a very beautiful girl,not as a thick as her mother though.

She also got tired of being a vegetarian and missed the taste of meat for far too long,so she gave up that ideal and went back to get her supply of iron that only meat gets you on. Sure she was still smart and cared about the environment but now more popular.

"Ugh! Please don't bother me again,i can't be seen dating a skinny unpopular guy like you,no one will take me serious,just go and find someone who cares about your annoyance" Lisa said harshly while walking away and her hips sway.

Marge is left awestruck seeing her daughter act like such a bitch towards poor Milhouse,he had tried so many times on getting Lisa to like him but it never worked. Now poor bastard is sitting down close to their door trying not to cry.

"Why...damn it...so unfair" He said clenching his fists.

Marge goes downstairs to check on the young man after the argument was done.

"Milhouse are you okay sweetie?" Marge asked in a motherly tone.

The blue haired boy gasps in surprise for the sudden voice calling to him,turning around he sees Marge Simpson...her boobs looked so damn big when he was sitting down and looked up in the sky,like they were balloons floating over his head.

"Oh! ahn..h-hi i'm...yes i'm fine" He said i na mix of embarrassment and a bit of sadness.

"Are you sure? because I heard the argument." Marge said.

"Oh...well that is just another day being Milhouse Van Houten" He got up "Don't let it get to your day"

"Milhouse come sit over here." Marge said as she looked at him.

"You want me to get inside the house?" He asked

"Staying outside here is not an option though,cmon i have chocolate chip cookies"

"Okay I guess some cookies wouldn't hurt." Milhouse said.

The eighteen year old boy accepts her invitation,a little bit of kindness did made him feel better,at least Marge was not someone who judges people based on their popularity levels.

They walk to the kitchen as Milhouse walks behind her he couldn't help staring at the older milfs hips sway as her ass shook a little.

'Mr. Simpson is one lucky bastard.' Milhouse thought to himself as he sat at the table.

"Make yourself at home Milhouse,maybe after a bit of cookies and milk we can talk a little bit" She said with a sweet grin.

"Thanks Mrs. Simpson I appreciate it." He says.

The beautiful woman sits down on a chair making her chest bounce a little bit "I guess you haven't forgot about my daughter"

"No I haven't. But every since she got that thick body she has been a cruel to me Everytime I try to ask for a date." Milhouse told her.

Marge sighs for a moment "You know Milhouse,it wasn't ever easy raising Lisa. Being a mother is already a task,now being the mother of a kid who is like...ten times smarter than you before she reaches college?" Marge said drinking some milk.

"Yeah...kids use to be really bummed out by Lisa,telling she would always make their games less fun" Milhouse said remembering Lisa antics.

"And is not like i don't enjoy that she has strong ideals and stuff,but she always seems to have this need to find some sort of cause! Like she needs to tell everyone how bad we are as persons,or that the ice in the world will melt and we are all gonna die. You know...unable to be a normal kid" She eats another cookie.

"Being smart sometimes is just a curse mpson,some windows open and others close" Milhouse talks

"And now ? Oh look at me i am so beautiful,thinks she rules the world or something. Being smart and pretty is one thing,having the character to see when you have a big hubris problem is another"

"Yeah but what can anyone do about it." He said as he reached for a cookie.

"Nothing really,as long as she respects her family im ok. But she will learn with time that not everything goes her away because of a sudden change" Marge said with a huff

"Let's hope it knocks her down a few notches." Milhouse told the milf as adjusted her tight green dress.

"You seem to be quite easy to talk with Milhouse,you started talking about Lisa with an annoying tone in front of me and didn't even flinch" Marge said telling him that he felt more open.

"I'm sorry but everything is true." Milhouse said as he finished his cookie.

"Then perhaps you should stop trying to lure her"

"Maybe but who will like a guy like me?" Milhouse asked.

"Plenty of girls out there can like you,just out to find the right one"

"Where am I going to find them?" Milhouse asked her.

"They can be closer than you think,you just have to show them your best quality" She smirked.

"Really because I'm pretty sure Lisa has turned most of the girls in that school against me." Milhouse said.

"She did? How so?" She asked curious.

"Yeah she did. She placed a camera in the girls locker room and put it up all over the internet and put my name on the accounts. She told me she did it and I knew know one would believe me." Milhouse told the the blue haired milf.

"I can't believe she did something so terrible and for what reason? Gosh that girl" Marge said disappointed.

"I honestly don't know other than to make me have no chance at ever getting a girlfriend." Milhouse said as he got up.

"Hmm...Can i ask you a question Milhouse?" Marge asked.

"Ahn...Sure?"

"Do you think i am...attractive?" She asked

"Um y-yes of course you are." Milhouse said wondering why she asked such a question.

"More than Lisa?" She got up from the chair leaning closer to the table

"Y-yes Mrs. Simpson." Milhouse said as he watched her.

" Thank you. You know...it's been so lonely here since Homer died in that hot dog truck acident. I enjoyed the company"

"Well thank you. I also enjoy yours." Milhouse said trying not to stare at her bouncing tits.

"How about you? tell me a bit about your life " She asked.

"Well I'm nerd what's more to say. I've been best friends with Bart since we were kids." Milhouse said.

"Do you really think my son is a good friend? Or you also have something to say about him?" She inquired

"At times he can be immature and pull too many pranks." Milhouse said.

"Ahhn my boy,he never changes does he?"

The blue haired woman then 'Accidentally' drops one cookie on the floor.

"Ups,better get that before the ants show up"

Getting up she bends over to get it which gives Milhouse a full view of her thickalicious booty tight on her dress.

'Oh man Mrs Simpson is so fucking thick.' Milhouse thought as he watched it in a trance.

'This should be enough to get his attention' Marge thought with a smirk.

The milf then gets right back up and goes to throw the cookie in the trash bin before coming back.

"Milhouse are you currently only interested on Lisa?" She asked

"Well yeah I don't know to many girls other than her. The rest are either older women and married or their pornstars." Milhouse said.

"I am...sexier than Lisa" She said now more apparent and looking at him while leaning once more on the table.

"Well yeah you a milf. She got her body from you." Milhouse said.

Before he could notice what he had said,it was too late because it was already said. The guy practically said the word Milf which means mothers i would love to fuck,what would she think of him?

"Hm a milf you say? What makes me a milf to you?" Marge asked showing off her cleavage.

"Oh! W-well you are ahn...very tempting and sexy and...ahn thick? Is like you never stop being attractive as the years pass" He said sweating.

"Hm you think I'm thick and sexy. What else do you think about me?" Marge asked.

"I-I think i had enough cookies" He said getting up and preparing to leave.

"Come on Milhouse you can leave after you answer my questions." Marge said while walking over to him and sitting him back down at the table.

"I-I don't have anything else to say...''

"Hm are you sure?" Marge said while rubbing his shoulders.

"Ehhhh...w-well" He was getting a boner.

"You know Milhouse,i have a lot of experience in relationships. Not just based on my husband but way more,maybe i can teach you a few things" She said with a soothing voice to his ear.

"L-like what Mrs. Simpson?" Milhouse asked nervously.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" She offers.

"Really Mrs Simpson? I would love to." Milhouse said.

"Great! Now your going to choose the place and time" She clapped her hands in delight.

"Well how about we go see a movie then we go out to eat." Milhouse said.

"I will gladly look for something nice to wear today"

The beautiful woman then gives the boy a big hug squishing her tits on his chest before walking back up.

On the outside Milhouse was calm but on the inside Milhouse was excited as all hell. 'I got a date with the hottest milf in town and it's my former crushes mom.' He thought.

Milhouse gets out of the Simpsons house in order to prepare for his date with the milf of the house tomorrow night.

'THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!'

* * *

No one could know why Marge asked that. Why she of all people suddenly wanted to go with someone younger than her and it had to be Milhouse? Only the big thick blue haired lady could know for sure.

As for Marge she was looking for something to wear in her closet for her date. "Hm no no maybe no. Ah ha here it is" Marge said as she pulled out a black dress that stopped at her knees with no straps holding it up.

That was a nice sexy dress that would show all the goodies she had to offer,having a body this sexy was half genetics and the other half was effort. She would still make plenty of man drool over her.

She walked over to her drawers to look for some nice sexy underwear to put on and she chose a black lacy pair that would turn into a thong on her.

"I wonder what face he make once he sees this" She giggles foreshadowing something.

After a few hours passed,it was close to the time Milhouse would come to pick up Marge. Lisa was home already while the blue haired woman was putting on some perfume.

'I am going on a date with Milhouse. I hope he chooses a good movie for us and a good dinner' Marge thought to herself as she made sure her tits wouldn't fall out of her dress or show to much of her ass.

Looking at the mirror she can see that her appearance is perfect,even her hair is down instead of the usual blue pin like shape for bowling balls to strike. All she had to do now was wait.

'I look exquisite' Marge thought as she ran her hand down her curvy milf body hoping Milhouse will like this dress.

Now there was only one issue...her daughter was back home and she would for sure ask her questions to where she would go looking like that. Like it's her own business. Marge went to her closet to find a tan trench coat to hide her attire so she could slip pass Lisa so she wouldn't be late for her date.

"Whatever happens,i will go have fun tonight" She said.

"Have fun where?" A voice from behind Marge said.

Looking back she sees her daughter Lisa Simpson at the doorstep.

"Oh i am just going to meet with someone thats all" The Milf said.

"At this time of evening why?" Lisa questioned putting her arms underneath her impressive tits.

"Don't take this personal sweety but...i am an adult and i don't have to tell you everywhere i go" She said while bumping her way more impressive hips to booty bump her away from the door.

"But what if something happens and I need to come get you?" Lisa asked.

"Give me a call if its a big emergency" She simply said

"But what if-" Lisa started saying but was cut off by her mother. "Enough Lisa I'm running late so please go inside and have a good night and I will have mine." Marge said.

Watching her mother go Lisa felt suspicious 'Where is she going at this hour? She never has any plans' She thought.

Lisa decided to follow her mother at a distance to find out what she was of all,going to the window and trying to peek and see who would come to pick her up. She then sees a silver Honda Civic pull up in front of her house and her mom gets in before pulling off.

'Damn it! I didn't see who it was' She cursed her luck.

She watched as the car drove off then she decided to follow her mom and see where she was going.

Meanwhile inside the car...

"Nice car you got here Milhouse" Marge said.

"Thanks I got it for my birthday a few weeks ago." Milhouse said as he stopped at a red light.

He was really nervous tonight,it felt like his heart was going to jump from his mouth at any moment. Marge looked so damn beautiful right now,he had to control himself to not get a raging boner right away.

"You look...really beautiful tonight" He said.

"That you sweetheart. You don't look bad yourself." She said while looking him up and down.

The blue haired man was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket on it,lower was a new brand pair of black jeans and blue sneakers. The light turned green and they made their way to the movie theater to catch the movie that Milhouse picked out.

'Wait until i take off my coat,he will have a nice surprise. Him and anyone else who sees me' Marge thought.

"I hope you like the movie i choose,i don't know much about your tastes in these" He said nervous but smiling.

"I'm sure anything you chose will be okay with me." Marge said placing a hand on his thigh.

That felt like a lightning bolt hitting Milhouse right there and now,why did she went for his thigh? Why?

'Ngh!'

He contained a moaning as his member started getting a bit hard,slowly trying to not let it rise.

'No go down.' Milhouse mental said to his dick.

"Oof! is getting a bit hot right now,do you mind if i take off my jacket when we get inside?" She asked with a giggle

"T-that's fine with me Mrs Simpson." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and found a parking spot near the front of theater.

"This should be fine" She said.

"Yeah lets just quickly get out and we can have time to get a good seat"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Milhouse said as he turns the car off got out and opened the passenger side door for his date.

Then Marges comes out of it all full of style like she is some celebrity,showing her full sexyness after taking off her jacket. The full blown dress showing her curves.

"Wow..." He was gasping in surprise at her amazing sexyness" You look amazing mpson" Milhouse said as he closed the door and took a real good look at her.

"Milhouse,it's ok to call me Marge while we are on this date" She told him with a sly look.

"O-okay Marge." He said as he opened the door to the theater.

Lisa was following the trail as fast as possible on her bike,lucky her they were not going super fast.

'Where are you going mom?' Lisa asked herself.

Stopping to gather her breath,she sees the same car that came out of her house and came to a theater. Her mom came to see a movie? But with who? She was really curious and wanted to find out no matter what.

Lisa locks her bike to a pole and goes into the movie without alerting her mother of her presence.

"I got us some popcorn and soda to enjoy the movie,small size though" Milhouse offered.

"That's fine Milhouse." Marge told him.

The lights were turn off and the other movie trailers were on before the main one could appear,the blue haired dude was focusing on the screen at first.

"Never thought I'd be on a date with you." Milhouse said as he watched the movie.

"No one expects what life may bring one day" She holds his hand "Maybe a surprise"

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said looking at her and into her eyes trying not to be a pervert.

Her eyes were really beautiful,it almost made him not look at her chest...almost. Ohh how he wish he would actually become his girlfriend for good,to make that sexy body of hers only for his eyes.

"So Milhouse you haven't said anything about my dress how does it look on me?" Marge asked.

"You look far more beautiful than i could imagine" He said with no fail.

"Well thank you Milhouse that is sweet of you to say." Marge said crossing her legs.

"Yeah...thanks for going out with me. I hope i find someone as nice as you one day"

"Oh I'm sure you will but for now let's enjoy this date." Marge said pulling her top up a little.

You could almost hear the bounce of those tits and the glares os man full of envy of that guy.

'God...thanks for this moment' Milhouse thought.

"So Milhouse how are you enjoying the movie so far?" Marge asked placing a hand on his thigh.

'Wow! Did she...ok calm down' "Its g-good hehe what about you?"

"It's fine." Marge said moving her hand up slightly.

Milhouse could feel how Marge hand was moving,it was quickly making the blood on his body to move to another place and he was enjoying it,it was a surprise and hard to ask why she was doing it.

'Oooh god' He thought.

'Hm he seems nervous so I must be near it.' Marge thought.

There was something about Milhouse that Marge knew and no one else did,there was a reason why she went on a date with the blue haired guy and she wanted it.

Marge moves her hand up two more inches and found her prize. 'There you are.' Marge thought as she rubbed it a little.

'Oooh shit...she is rubbing it,Marge Simpson is rubbing my boner' Milhouse let out a soft moan.

"Are you okay Milhouse?" She asked like she didn't know what she was doing.

"Yes! I mean yeah im...ok no problem" He mentally whimpers.

"Really? Then why did you just let out a small moan?" She asked while still rubbing his cock.

'Because your rubbing my dick! Thats why' "Who me? nah you must be hearing things Marge i am just enjoying the movie''

"Sure you are but I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy the rest of our date." Marge said.

"Hehe...yeah i bet dinner's gonna be a blast''

* * *

 ** _Back with Lisa_**

After asking the ticket clerk what the blue haired lady went to see she bought herself a ticket and followed her mom into the theater.

'Now where are you mom? I'm sure i will find you'

She scans the movie theater in search of her mom and she sees her near the center of the movie theater with someone but she could see who it was exactly.

'She is actually here with someone? Shit who is it? Someone i know or not?' She was frustrated.

She scans the movie theater in search of her mom and she sees her near the center of the movie theater with someone but she could see who it was exactly. The only thing she could see was her mother.

'Damn i can't see it,she actually came here with someone?" She said frustrated not being able to see it.

"I was thinking,how about we skip dinner after this movie? I got something way more fun for us later" Marge said rubbing rougher on his thigh.

"Are you sure you want to?" Milhouse asked.

The sexy Milf then gets closer to Milhouse ear and spoken in a soothing yet lewd voice.

"Trust me boy...what i have for us is way better than what you had in mind''

"Okay then..." Milhouse said getting a major hard on.

They would stay there until the movie would eventually end,Lisa watching them up close just waiting for them to move as well.

The movie was finally over and the couple got out of their seats ready to go. "That was a good movie. How did you like it Marge?" Milhouse asked the hot milf.

"I think it was quite interesting,not really use to the genre but i can learn to enjoy it" She said with a smile "Shall we get up?"

"I think that's a great idea." Milhouse said.

The boy then realizes that thanks to what the sexy woman did to him by accident,his boner is on raging mode right now,he cant get it up for her to see.

"Ahn...you can go wait for me please? I need to go to the bathroom" Milhouse said with a nervous smile

"Of course sweetie. I'll be in the lobby when you are ready to go." Marge said before walking away with a sway in her hips.

Everyone stares at Marge big jiggly Milf butt cheeks clad in her marvelous dress. Which gives Milhouse time to walk away without anyone seeing his boner.

'Shit! That woman is gonna make me blast in my pants' He thought while running to the bathroom.

Marge however was having a lot of fun teasing the young man with her sexy mature women looks. She couldn't wait until he show that thing to her.

'I can still remember when i accidentally saw how big it was' She thought.

* * *

Last summer her family decided to spend some time on the beach since it was such a great day. Bart invited Milhouse as well who tried all the time to call Lisa to swim with him,build a sand castle,eat together and pretty much anything.

But Lisa was too busy showing off her sexy figure to the more attractive hunk guys and enjoying her new popularity leaving him alone. Marge felt sorry for him and wanted to cheer him up because at that point? You can't help but feel sorry for the unlucky boy...also Bart didn't do it,someone had to.

If only she could know...when Milhouse was changing on the beach booth for his swimwear there was a small breach in which the Milf ends up looking at it. Why? Well she heard his moans of discomfort so she got curious.

"Hmmmnn" Milhouse moaned.

Lisa was wearing a black two piece that hugged her tits and ass making them look bigger while Marge wore a light blue Criss cross bikini that really hugged her body at the time. It was only natural that that would put Milhouse on the spot.

"Fu-Fuck"

And just like that Marge was the first to see it...Milhouse fully erected dick,hided on a beach booth to masturbate after seeing two sexy females. It was big...not only long but really damn thick as well.

'Oh my god' She thought covering her mouth with both hands.

That was the day Marge discovered that Milhouse was really...REALLY! Hung. She promised herself that one day she would get that sausage for herself,after all no one seems to want it...oh yeah they don't know Lol.

"It will be mine." Marge said to herself.

* * *

And now after all this time she just got into a moment where she could take care of Milhouse needs,all she was waiting for was Lia little push to make him forget her.

"Mom?" Marge was put out of her thoughts as she heard a voice that sounded like her daughters.

She sighs in annoyance,why her? Why now? God fucking damn it that was not the time to talk to her.

"Oh hey Lisa" She said turning around putting up a friendly front.

"Who are you here with mom?" Lisa asked like the annoying know it all she is.

"You don't need to know that Lisa,im in a date with someone nice thats all" She said serious "Are you following me by any chance?"

Feb 10"Well of course I am. I want to know why you were being so not you at the house." Lisa said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean not like me? How i am acting now according to you?" Marge asked taking offense.

"Your acting secretive. Like you don't want me to know you are on a date with some person." Lisa said to her mother folding her arms.

"Maybe because it's none of your business who i date Lisa,you don't see me following you every time you get a boy to date you. Now excuse me i have a dare to proceed with" Marge turn her beautiful back and ass to Lisa and walked away.

Lisa growls as she watches her mother just walk away from her.

"Take my advice Lisa,stop following me or your not going to like it what happens next"

With that done she just leaves...for good.

Back with Milhouse we see him in a stall trying to get rid of his erection so he can continue his date with Marge.

Ten minutes later he was finally done...

"Phew..." He gets out "That was tough"

Milhouse walks to the lobby to look for Marge who was waiting for him.

"Hope she is not waiting for too long"

He walks up to Marge and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" Milhouse asked.

"Yes i am,let's go quickly shall we?" She said afraid Lisa could see them.

"Sure." Milhouse said opening the door so they could go to the car and leave.

"You know Marge this is the best date i ever had with a girl...woman in this case,and i am really happy" Milhouse said a bit embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad that I made you this happy." Marge said as Milhouse opened the passenger side door for her.

"Where to?" He asked

"Just follow my directions and you get there in no time" Marge said touching his shoulder.

"Okay Marge." Milhouse says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Marge was annoyed that Lisa had followed her,if she was going to give up or not she had no idea but now. Only thing for sure is,Milhouse is something she will not leave for another day.

* * *

 ** _20 minutes later we see Milhouse's car pull up to a motel on the outer parts of Springfield._**

"Wait...is this" He started

"A motel yes" Marge said with a smile.

"What are we doing here?" Milhouse asked as he looked at her.

"This is the best part of the night of course,let's get in" She casually said opening the cars door.

'Thank you god.' Milhouse thought as he got out locked the doors and followed Marge.

'Whooooooa? Thank you god!' Milhouse thought as he got out locked the doors and followed Marge.

"You must have a few questions" Marge asked

"Yeah. Why are we out here in almost the middle of nowhere?" Milhouse asked.

She stopped and turn around to grab Milhouse shoulder "Simple really...we are gonna get busy" Marge said giving a surprise kiss to Milhouse lips.

Milhouse has a shocked expression on his face,did Marge Simpson just kissed him? He was confused at first but when her big bounce chest started rubbing on his own chest he soon kisses her back,wrapping his arms around her waist and enjoying it.

The sound of moaning taking form and his little friend who was suppose to be sleeping quickly rises up ready for his duty.

Milhouse broke the kiss off so he could breathe again. "Marge why did you do that? I don't mind it I just want to know why." Milhouse asked.

"Because i want your Van Houten for me" She said with a lewd look.

"Well I don't know what to say but come and get it." Milhouse said.

"Oh really now?" She smirks "Lets see how long you keep that bold face when we are doing it"

After that they got themselves a good room to stay on the motel.

They walk to their room and once in Marge closed the curtains and Milhouse put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door so they could have privacy.

"I'm going to take a shower" She said giving him a wink.

"Okay." Milhouse said as he watched her ass sway behind her.

The boy who was the only virgin after becoming a full fledged teenager and was eighteen was just about to lose his moment with Marge Simpson,is like a dream.

'Man this has got to be the best night of my life,can't believe it is happening' Milhouse said to himself as he looked around the room.

Sure...he felt a bit guilty about the possibility of him having sex with his best friend mom and his former crush Lisa who was also her mom but in a way...having her actually desiring him made him brimming with self esteem.

The sound of the water washing down can be heard,he starts to think about her perfect naked body now getting completely wet by it and imagines the soap going to all nooks and crannies...gosh he was hard already thinking about it.

He starts to rub it thinking of all the possible things that can happen in just a few short moments once Marge gets out of the shower and it's everything he has wanted to do with Lisa.

'Ooohh yeah if only all those people who doubt me could see me now.' Milhouse thought.

Milhouse was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shower stop and the door open.

"How about you turn around young man?" Marge called for him

Milhouse turned around at the sound of Marge's voice and what he saw shocked him. Standing in front of him was Marge Simpson who was wearing nothing but a black thong that hugged her hips.

"I hope your ready for a sleepless night sweety" Marge said licking her lips not hiding her urge anymore

"Wow Marge you look sexy." Milhouse said as he looked at her large round tits and wide hips.

"I showed you mine now show me yours" She pointed at his crotch.

Milhouse gets up and takes his shirt and pants and underwear off for Marge to see him in his naked glory.

"Oh my...its is quite big huh?" She saw it at full power

"Yeah I think I get it from my mom's side. I mean look at her tits they're almost the size of yours." Milhouse said.

"Almost" She winks "Now this...if any girl ever know you had this thing" She started walking to him,naked tits jiggling all the way.

"You wouldn't be able to get them off of you." Marge whispered seductively into his ear causing him to shiver a little as she grabbed his cock.

"WOW!" It finally hitted to him what that night meant.

"Lisa sure was passing by a nice too like this such a shame" She giggles.

"Well I didn't want to freak her out by just showing her." Milhouse said as he looked at the milf.

"Tell me Milhouse...what would you like Lisa to do if you ever got this far?" She asked stroking his member lightly

"I honestly would eat her out to get her really wet then have her give me a blowjob to get my dick wet." Milhouse said as he stared at her tits.

"Do you want to eat me out boy?" SHe loved teasing him

"Well I'm pretty sure every man in Springfield wants that opportunity. And I'm one of them." He admitted to her.

"Im surprised you didn't went for the tits first" She said groping herself in front of him.

"Uhh..." He just stares.

"Show me what you got then" Marge walks to the bed and gets on it.

He looks at shaved pussy like he was in trance. He walked over and got on the bed and gave a light kiss to her pussy lips.

Milhouse sees her spreading her legs,looking at her shaved pussy like he was in trance. The guy walked over and got on the bed and gave a light kiss to her pussy lips.

"Ahn!" She moaned.

"Hell yeah,this is my time now"

"Yes it is. It's been so long since I've gotten some dick since Homer died so you have the pleasure of giving me my first taste of dick in months." Marge said.

With the light going green for Milhouse he started licking his first pussy,sure he had no experience but he would make it up with effort and energy,the moanings that came from her made him happy. Maybe Marge was super sensitive since it had been so long any male had some action with her.

"Mmm your doing very well so far my love." Marge said as she moaned.

"Your taste is just the best Marge. Out of all the girls I have seen your the sexiest"

"Well thank you Milhouse I'm glad you think that." Marge said.

He starts licking other parts of her body after having a good time with her pussy such as

her grabbing her tight and licking her Belly.

"Mmm you certainly know how to turn a woman on don't you?" Marge said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I want to make a good first impression"

"I thought you would feel impatient and just attack my breasts" She said

"I think the woman should be first to get pleasured and not the man. Plus I'm more of an ass man." Milhouse admitted.

"Oh my! Such a pervy yet gentleman" Marge jokes

"Can you blame me? You have a body that can give Kim Kardashian a run for her money." Milhouse said.

"You think so? Well that is a nice thing to hear,maybe i should show you my skills as well"

Marge quickly flipped their positions so she was on the top and he was on his back. She slid down his body so she could get to his manhood.

"You have no idea how much i wanted this Milhouse,to have the meaty dick i saw that day in the beach. Now is all mine" She said while stroking his dick and grabbing his balls lightly.

"Y-you've seen it before this?" Milhouse asked slightly shocked.

"Don't worry your head about that Milhouse,now all there is to do is enjoy it"

Saying that Marge begins by opening her mouth and slowly engulf the top of his dickhead.

"Oooh God!" He moans feeling that now it begins.

'Let's see how long you last with my blowjob.' Marge thought as she sucked his head.

While the big dicked boy was going to have a good time,a certain know it all refused to just give up and leave her mom to her doings. Yep Lisa Simpson still on the trail,determined to satisfy her curiosity no matter what.

Breathing heavily "I won't give up mom,i will find what your hiding''

Back with Marge and Milhouse, she was now taking almost half of his cock into her mouth trying her hardest to pleasure the huge member

Mhmhmhmm!~ It tastes so good,i can't wait to see how much he will blow' She thought bobbing her head up and down.

'Man her blowjob skills are perfect. I think I'm gonna cum soon.' Milhouse thought as she gripped his balls.

'These babies are so full,it's almost like i can hear it,ready to blow!" She thought eager.

"Shit I can't hold it anymore. Here it comes." He warns her as he gripped her head and made her take it.

With a mighty moan the blue haired young man lets out his first load of the day deep in that milf slutty mouth,it was huge and thick probably the biggest one he ever blow.

Marge tries to swallow all of it but some spills from the corners of her mouth as it kept pumping out like a hose.

"Ahhnnn...Sorry about that,had been some time after the last time i jerked off" He said in relieve

"It's fine sweetie. That was a huge blast, do you have another one in you?" Marge asked as she crawled up on the bed.

"For you? I will stay hard as long as you need mam" He said confident

"I take you on that then young man,because i am feeling impatient too so let's keep this show on"

The beautiful woman then pushes him on the bed ready to get on him and have the fun she was craving.

Milhouse gulps as the blue haired milf lowers her pussy near his raging horny throbbing cock ready for him to penetrate her pussy

"Are you ready for this ride Milhouse?" She asked him with a smirk.

"I-I think..NO! I am ready,for sure" Milhouse said with confidence.

"Good because I'm going to ride you until the bed breaks sweetie." Marge purred to him.

'Oh man...I hope i can last long enough to not blast right away. If only everyone who looked down on me could see this now' Milhouse smirked.

Marge goes down on the young man's cock as he moans at the pleasure of losing his virginity to this milf.

Not wanting to wait any longer the sexy curvaceous woman known as Marge goes down on the young man big dick letting him feel every inch of his phallus entering her cave,the moans of pleasure start coming out and Milhouse now lost his virginity to the beautiful Milf.

"OOooohhnnH! Fuck! Ahn Ma-Marge!" The man now moaned.

"Hmnn! Congratulations in getting your first time sweety. Now lets give this bad boy the ride my daughter would never give it as good as me" Marge smirked ready to go nuts.

"Alright." He said as she started bouncing up and down on his cock like the horny milf she was.

"Alright." He said as she started bouncing up and down on his cock like the horny milf she was.

'Man for a woman who has had three kids she is tight as a fucking vice.' Milhouse thought as he watched Marge's tits bounce up and down for his eyes to see.

"Alright!"

He said as she started bouncing up and down on his cock like the horny milf she was the blue haired man watching her tits bounce up and down like jello.

'Man for a woman who has had three kids she is tight as a fucking vice.' Milhouse thought feeling the pressure.

"Ahnn! Yeah Milhouse this is a good cock,im gonna enjoy drain this one dry" Marge said licking her lips at the thought.

"Well thank you Marge that means alot coming from you." Milhouse said as he grabbed her ass.

Meanwhile they were having a nice moment for the both of them,Lisa Bouvier Simpson had finally arrived to the place where her mom and her mysterious boyfriend were. Seeing that it was one of those places where you go to have sex she was surprised at first.

"Is she really doing this at a first date?" She wondered getting her breath back.

Walking around like a spy and not letting the owner of the place see her,Lisa now had to come up with a plan to know which room her mom could be since the rooms could be all busy.

But then the sound of moaning started getting her attention,all the other rooms were quiet right now so perhaps this was a sign for her.

So Lisa followed the sounds of moaning until she got to room 69 as that's where the moans are most high and strong.

'Is this it?'

"OH YEAH! GO FASTER! HARDER!" Marge shouted.

'Yup this is definitely it.' She cringed as she heard her mother moan out very loud.

The star shaped hair woman tries to look for any sort of window to maybe have a peek inside before trying to open the door and have the CHANCE of it being forgotten to be locked.

It slowly and quietly opens as this hotel was very cheap and didn't want to pay a repair man. What Lisa saw made her jaw drop to the floor. She saw her mom bouncing up and down on a man's cock with her tits bouncing around with pleasure written all over her face.

A smile on her face and her long beautiful blue hair moving around like she was a wild teenager again,sweat accumulating on her body making her think she was at that either for a good time or just went too fast. The cock in question in which she bounced from was big,thick and lengthy in where Lisa never saw even from Nelson.

'Woah she is taking that cock like a professional.' Lisa thought as she quietly watched her mother fuck a random stranger in a hotel.

"OOoh Marge! C-Can we change positions after we done with this? I want to fuck you from behind" The mysterious man said letting his voice out.

'Milhouse? Why would my mother be here with Milhouse of all people?' Lisa questioned herself as she watched them fuck each other.

When she heard the voice coming from that man something snapped in her mind which made Lisa gasp in horror.

'I-It can't be...MILHOUSE!? My mom came to a hotel with him of all people?" Lisa questioned herself as she watched them fuck each other.

She had no idea Milhouse was actually so fricking hung! And Her mom was having relations with that big dicked nerd boy.

'How the fuck did he get a date with my mom?' Lisa asked herself as Marge bounced on the cock that Lisa passed on because she judged Milhouse by popularity instead of personality.

"Ahnn! I-Im close Marge,im close to cumming. You should let me pull out so I can spread my seed over your chest and face" Milhouse asked.

"Okay but next time you're going to cum inside of me. Do you understand?" Marge said as she got off of his cock and got on her knees.

"Only if you give me a condom,no babies for me so far my lady" He jerked off until the feeling came "Ahhnn! Here it is take it"

Milhouse moans out as he let out all of his cum over her face and huge tits. "YESS GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SEED." Marge said as she was being bathed in cum by her son's best friend.

"Ohhhh...yeahhh~" Milhouse moaned feeling like the luckiest man on earth "I am so glad i had my first time with you Marge. Your way more sexy and nicer then Lisa,i would love to have this everyday" Milhouse said with a shit eating grin

"Well anytime you want it you can have it. Just call me when you do so I can get away from Lisa." Marge said stroking his cock.

"And what makes you think I'm going to allow that?" A voice said from the doorway. They look and see the girl in question Lisa Simpson.

"L-Lisa?" Milhouse said now surprised to see her.

"Tch! You actually follow me all the way here?" Marge said annoyed at her daughter persistence.

"Well you were dodging my questions and ignoring me at the house and at the movies so yes I did only to find you with Milhouse. Why?" Lisa asked looking at both of them.

"He is a handsome young man with a nice personality and a huge package. What did you expect from me? To say that i was gonna seduce him and fuck the whole night with his huge member until i was unable to walk? Hmm? Is that what you want to hear Lisa?" Marge said bluntly.

"But he loves me he is in love with me." Lisa said getting closer to the bed.

"I mean...i was,but you refused my advances remember Lisa?" Milhouse said feeling a bit embarrassed that she is there

"And he told me i am way sexier and nicer than you could ever be to him" Marge smirked.

"What? But you old and I'm way better than you." Lisa said.

"Now hold on Lisa" Milhouse said "Your mom may be older than you but if i'm being honest,by comparing her body from when we were just kids to the her right now? She is way hotter then before. You on the other hand started acting like one of those mean college girls the moment you turn sexy"

"Now I may have done some mean things but that doesn't mean you should go out fuck my mother of all people. You could have found another girl to fuck." Lisa said.

"No other girl could see the good traits of this boy like i did Lisa. Look what you have thrown away" Marge said with a smirk while stroking Milhouse still hard cock.

"So you go out and steal a guy who is probably two decades younger than you to get your rocks off? That is low mom really low." Lisa said thinking she was in the right about all of this.

"Sorry Lisa,but your opinion doesn't mean squat for me right now. I am having a really good time with this hung man who you put down for years non stop and we both like each other,so are you gonna leave or do you really wanna watch him fuck me on fours?" Marge spat.

Lisa was conflicted on what to do at this point if she left she would be giving her mother exactly what she wanted but on the other hand if she stayed she would have to watch her former friend fuck her mom like a bitch in heat.

"You know maybe is better if i leave,let the two of you settle this alone in family?" Milhouse said starting to feel a bit weird about this.

"NO! You don't get to leave Milhouse. It's either she stays and watches or she goes home and go to sleep and I see her tomorrow. So Lisa which one will it be?" Marge asked looking at her daughter.

'Geez,Marge is really getting upset...weird how hot she looks when angry and I am naked right in front of Lisa...why is that such a turn on? I might be a bigger pervert then i thought' Milhouse thought secretly

"You know what I'm going to stay." Lisa said determined.

"You know what? I'm going to stay." Lisa said determined.

"Fine by me then,enjoy the show" Marge smirked with no fucks to give.

"Eh!? Marge you're serious about this? You too Lisa?" Milhouse was gobsmacked about her decision.

"Yes this little girl wants to see how a real woman pleasures a man so I'm going to show her. And what better way than fucking someone she wants back." Marge said as she bounced back into his cock.

And there goes Milhouse chance to go cowgirl style as Marge bounced back at his cock all at once in her favorite Cowgirl position feeling his dick filling her pussy up again before she went back going at it,but this time Marge Simpson went all out and wild on his phallus.

"Mmm yes baby fill me with that cock. Make me cum all over this fat cock." Marge moaned out knowing her daughter couldn't have any of it.

"AHNN! M-Marge your going way faster and harder than before"

"I want to show this little girl how to handle a cock of this magnitude. She can't have something once she threw it away." Marge said.

Truth be told Lisa always seem to have some weird mentality where once she throws something away from her realm of interest,no one else can have that even if she herself wont use it.

'That is my cock your riding mom.' Lisa thought in her head as she watched her mother pleasure herself and Milhouse.

"Tell her Milhouse,tell this woman who broke your heart how good it feels to be inside me" Marge laughed.

"It feels like heaven. So wet and tight." Milhouse said gripping her hips.

"HMMM YEAH BABY THAT'S RIGHT! This is how a man this size should be treated" Marge looks at Lisa.

"Your acting like a slut mom" Lisa said angry.

"Big talk coming from the stubborn woman who is watching her mom fuck the hunk she throw away"

Lisa growls at the comment her mother made since it was true.

"Whatever you can do,im sure i can do wayyyy better" She said trying to sound high and mighty.

"Well when you find a man with a dick like this let me know and we can test that out." Marge said with a smirk towards her daughter letting her know she would not get any of this cock for herself.

"AHNN! M-Marge you're making it really hard for me to not cum,is like your pussy went into overdrive" Milhouse moaned louder.

"The point of it is to cum Milhouse. Cum inside of me if you want to I don't care anymore." Marge said as her tits bounced up and down for Lisa to see.

"Are you crazy mom!? What if you get pregnant?" Lisa said

"Ohhh Lisa Lisa! If only you could feel what i'm feeling right now UHM! It's like magic,i feel like a give no fucks to anything anymore besides getting fucked. And so far i'm the one moving here he is just taking IT!"

Lisa was surprised by her mother's words. She would have thought she wouldn't want to have another baby after she already had three of them.

Did we say Maggie was born in this?

"THATS IT! GET THE FUCK OFF!" Lisa shouted running towards her mom and grabbing her waist.

"NO IT'S MY COCK NOW!" Marge said trying to stay on his cock so he could cum inside her.

"AHNNN! AHNN! OHHNNn! FUCK!" Milhouse just kept moaning from this weird situation.

"GET OFF YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Lisa yelled as she tried to get her mother off of his cock by pulling her arms.

With her anger and frustration at the whole shenanigan Lisa managed to pull her mother off but they both of them lose balance and fall on the floor of the hotel bedroom.

"Finally you got off of my cock." Lisa said as she was trying to get up before her mother to take her mother's place and her creampie.

But then Milhouse who had been fucking Marge while his ex crush Lisa watched them was such a turn on for his lack of sex experience that his body start convulsing a little before .

"AHHHNN IM CUMMING!"

He unleashed a last et powerful blow of thick sperm streams he could towards the fallen womens.

The fallen women turned to the nerd only for them to be painted white by his cum.

'Damn she ruined it all of this cum should be inside of me, not on both of us.' Marge thought as she licked some cum from her tits.

"OH. MY. GOD! Is everywhere! My hair and clothes are all sticky" Lisa said getting up and making the fashion movements girls do when something is Icky like Ew! ew! ew!

Marge giggled at her daughter's actions. "Oh please it won't be the last time your covered in cum." Marge said as she licked her lips.

The blue haired boy just stayed there with his back laid on the bed,the feeling of arousal now slowly going away but still left the sensation of accomplishment,not hearing anything as he melts there with a smile on his face.

'Man...i got so drained'

"This was definitely the best night of my life." Milhouse said as he laid on the bed.

What would be of Milhouse Van Houten after Lisa busted him and Marge having sex and ending the night in both of them being covered by his seed...not in the way one would expect in that last moment but nevertheless the same. Only time will tell.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello there,currently i am working more on my newest story MILF X STUD which is why the rest of the stories around here are not getting too much of a shine to it,i also feel lazy sometimes. But i am also here to say PLEASEEEEEEE no spamming reviews, THAT goes for you Dawn (Guest) I understand how much you ship homer and Lurleen but asking me that one hundred times on a review is just plain annoying.

 **Hope you guys are all doing ok in this harsh times.**


End file.
